


Choices

by Ehlana_Stormshadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehlana_Stormshadow/pseuds/Ehlana_Stormshadow
Summary: This is an AU that contains spoilers for the Kuroko no Basuke movie: Last Game. In the aftermath of his first defeat and, not thinking very clearly, Nash Gold, Jr. makes a decision that has ramifications for the rest of his life. Tagged as underage because Satsuki is 17 and Nash is 18 while the age of majority in Japan is 20.After the game against Vorpal Swords Nash kidnaps Satsuki.
Relationships: Momoi Satsuki/Nash Gold Jr.
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and make no money off of this story. This is my very first fanfiction and I apologise in advance for any mistakes or OOCness. This chapter contains kidnapping and dubious consent at best. This is an AU that may contain spoilers for Extra Game manga/Last Game movie. In the aftermath of his first defeat and, not thinking very clearly, Nash Gold, Jr. makes a decision that has ramifications for the rest of his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **_Chapter One: The Beginning_ **

_Saturday, July 26th, 2014, 7:35 PM on the streets of Tokyo._

The ringtone for Satsuki's number went off on Aomine Daiki's phone and he grabbed it with a sigh of relief that caused Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga to stop in their tracks and turn towards him inquiringly.

"Satsuki! Where the hell-!" Daiki was abruptly cut off by the sound of an unfamiliar man's voice.

_"Hey, you might want to come pick up your girl from where we're currently staying. I don't think she can walk right now after what I did to her."_

Daiki's eyes widened in alarm and anger as he bit out, "Who the hell is this?!"

_"You monkeys just barely beat us earlier. This is just a bit of payback. Better hurry or I might just get a little more revenge."_

Daiki started yelling. "You motherf-"

The other person hung up before Daiki managed to finish the profanity and he clenched his fingers around his phone in an effort to not throw it to the ground.

Kagami and Kuroko drew up right next to him looking even more worried than they had been ever since Aomine figured out Satsuki was missing.

Daiki closed his eyes and tried to not let his voice tremble from fear for his childhood friend. "We need to get a hold of Aida-san, the elder. Jabberwock just called using Satsuki's phone. I think that was Nash Gold, Jr. just now. That fucker said we need to pick her up from where they've been staying."

His voice broke then as he continued. "He said it's payback for us winning against them."

"What the fuck?!" Kagami burst out. "Why the hell would they go after Momoi-san - "

Kuroko pulled out his phone and dialed, face blank, but eyes burning with fury. "Coach, we've found out where Momoi-san is. We'll need your father and his car to get her from wherever Jabberwock has been staying. Please come with your father to pick Aomine-kun and myself up. She will need us, but I'm not sure what may have happened so she may need a female as well. I'll let the others know to call off the search."

Kuroko hung up on his coach and dialed Akashi to inform him of the latest going-ons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_About 2:30 PM earlier that day_

The atmosphere within the lounge room inside the stadium was electric as the members of Vorpal Swords along with their regular teams (graduated senpais included), team Strky, both Aida coaches, and Momoi Satsuki were celebrating their 92-91 victory over Jabberwock that had just occurred. 

They had finally gotten rid of the journalists hounding them for interviews and were now relaxing with snacks and drinks provided by Aida Kagetora as they tried to come down from their victory high. Everyone was chattering madly away to whomever would listen.

Kagami Taiga had one of his arms around his shadow's neck and was holding him quite close as they sat together on a couch and was ruffling Tetsuya's hair while the bluenet kept trying to bat his light's hand away. 

"Hey, guys!" Taiga announced in a loud voice to be heard over the cacophony of excited voices. "Why don't we go out to eat at Maji Burger later to celebrate?"

"Maji Burger, Kagamicchi?!" cried Kise Ryouta. "Shouldn't we go to some place better?!?"

"Oi, Kise!" Kasamatsu Yukio whacked his kohai upside the head. "Not all of us make a crapload of money to be able to afford a fancy place."

"Ouch, Kasamatsu-senpai, so mean!"

Akashi Seijuro smiled slightly. "No, Ryouta has a point. I'll host you all at my home. I'll have the chefs cook something fancy. Dress nicely. We'll celebrate our win. Dinner will be at 7 PM."

Akashi proceeded to give out the details to everyone, not letting them know that he had already planned a dinner already mostly in anticipation of their win over Jabberwock, but also as consolation on the off chance that they were to have lost.

The boys were all in favor of this idea although some of them expressed concern over just how nicely they were to dress. Akashi assured them that they would be fine as he was not expecting them to have fancy tuxedos. Riko and Satsuki exchanged sparkling glances at the thought of dressing up.

Satsuki stood up. "I've got to go home to get ready. No, Dai-chan, you don't have to come with me. You can stay here for a while longer as I'm sure you won't take long to get ready. Just pick me up at 6:15 so we can go together to Akashi-kun's house. All right?"

Daiki nodded and Satsuki left the room, intending on making her way to the nearest station, not knowing that just outside in the parking lot something would happen that would change her life forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

_At the same time_

The locker room set aside for team Jabberwock was suspiciously quiet. The members tried not to look at their silently seething captain as they showered and changed out of their sweaty gear. Even Jason Silver had stopped his ranting after Nash had slammed a fist into a locker, leaving quite the big dent in the metal door.

Heads slightly lowered, Jason, Zack, Nick, and Allen quietly filed out of the stadium following their captain to where Nash had parked their borrowed SUV. The parking lot was empty except for their vehicle and one other. They silently made their way to the silver Lexus LX570 and got in. Nash had just started the car when all of a sudden his head whipped around to the stadium doors. The others looked to see a pink haired girl in a red hoodie paired with a short, pleated black skirt with white ribbon edging and white sneakers come out and start walking towards the street.

" _Hey_ ," Allen said. " _Isn't that girl one of the two that were with Vorpal Swords?"_

Jason nodded. " _Yeah. I noticed her right away. She has a smokin' body. Whichever guy is banging her sure is lucky. The other one was kinda cute, too, but this one had her beat in the tits department."_

Nash narrowed his eyes and made a snap decision. " _Zack, I'm going to pull up beside her. Hold her tight after I hand her to you. Time to show these monkeys what happens when you mess with me."_

Zack's eyes widened incredulously. " _What the fuck, Nash?!?! Are you crazy?"_

" _Yeah, Nash. I'm not looking to go to prison over a game here_ ," Allen stated worriedly. 

Nash glared at his back seat passengers through the rear view mirror. " _We're not going to go to prison! I'm just going to show her a better time than any of those monkeys could. Now shut up!"_

Luckily for Nash the pink haired girl seemed preoccupied and hadn't noticed him pulling up right beside her. He opened the car door and, as she started to turn around, quickly struck the side of her neck, catching her when she fell unconscious. Zack sighed and opened the passenger door, carefully taking the limp girl and passing her over so she lay across the laps of the three boys in the back. 

" _She'll wake up before too long so make sure you hold on to her tightly,_ " warned Nash as he shut the passenger door. Zack carefully smoothed down the black skirt that had flipped up. He took off his jacket and wrapped it, as well as his arms, tightly around the girl's bare legs. Allen, being the middle passenger, just hunched his body over the girl's and held on to her ankles. 

Nick folded his jacket around the girl's face and body before wrapping his arms around her, keeping her immobile which was needed as not long after Nash got back in the car the girl's body jerked as she started struggling. Nash made sure to drive normally out of the parking lot as he made his way to the house that Aida Kagetora allowed them to use.

Green eyes glanced back to look at the girl's struggling body while she was being held by all three boys in the back seat. 

" _Uh, Nash. How the hell are we not going to end up in prison? We're kidnapping a girl for Christ's sake?!",_ asked Jason as he twisted around to look at said girl squirming in vain. He took off his jacket and flung it over so that it provided an additional layer to muffle her more. " _You've done some crazy shit over the years that I've known you, but this is fucked up."_

" _Just make sure she can't scream. No one can see through the tinted windows. Don't bruise her. After I'm done with her she's not gonna want to let anyone know what happened._ "

Allen frowned anxiously. " _Nash… you aren't going to rape her…"_

Nash rolled his eyes. " _Fuck no! I'm not a rapist! She's gonna beg me for more before I'm done. You know the bitches love my cock."_

Nick could feel the girl stiffen in his lap for a second before she started struggling even harder. _"I think she understood what you just said, Nash."_

Allen shook his head as he continued to hold on to the girl's legs so she wouldn't kick them. " _Fuck, do whatever you want, Nash, we can't stop you."_

An hour later they pulled up to a two story house situated on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a beautiful property located deep in the woods free of neighbors for miles around. Nash parked the car and tossed the keys to Jason, ordering his second to go unlock the front door. 

The blond went around to the right rear passenger door, opened it and then reached inside to carefully pull off the two jackets covering the girl's upper body. Nick scooted so he could put one leg on the ground to pass the girl to Nash, Allen and Zack scooting out as well. As soon as Nash had his arms around the girl's upper body he gently tugged her out.

At this point the girl was mostly out of the car. Zack and Allen released her, but before Nash could swing her up into his arms, the pinkette set her feet on the top of the doorframe and kicked off into a backflip. Nash raised an eyebrow in bemusement and released the girl just to see what else she would do. Allen, Zack, and Nick just got out of the car and moved to where Jason was standing by the front door.

Jason turned back when he heard Nick's shout of surprise, just in time to see the pink haired girl land on her feet. His eyes widened when she jumped up and her right leg kicked out in a wide arc aiming for Nash's head. Nash laughed out loud as he blocked the kick with his left arm and then had to block the subsequent punch that followed swiftly.

The four boys in the background clapped and cheered as a flurry of punches and kicks were aimed at Nash, all of which he either blocked or outright avoided. Nash smirked as the girl continued her attack.

"Hey, girl, nice boy shorts," Nash quipped admiringly, easily avoiding her strikes, his Japanese flawless. He had to admit that her technique was perfect and quite powerful. He recognized the style of karate she employed and if she had been able to land any of her blows they would have hurt. Too bad for her Nash had been trained in martial arts since he was three, along with extra training from Special Forces officers for the last five years.

The pinkette continued her barrage of attacks, breathing regulated to maximize power and control, keeping a wary eye out for the other four boys even as she fought her blond opponent. It was a one-sided fight as Nash didn't strike back at all, merely dodged and blocked. She realized he was allowing her to tire herself out, but she didn't have any other option but to continue. 

Nash deflected a particularly nasty combination aimed at his solar plexus and raised an eyebrow. "Oh ho ho, now you're switching from standard, tournament style karate to full contact, eh? That's not usually taught in the Shotokan style. Your dojo must have been a good one."

Satsuki backed away and leaned against the car, chest heaving from exertion, glaring at the smirking blond who allowed her to pause. She had been attacking with full force for a while now and was getting quite exhausted while he wasn't even out of breath. She had a sinking feeling in her heart. _I'm a black belt with extra training from Niji-senpai, how well trained is this guy that I haven't landed one hit?!?!_

"You speak Japanese very well," she said, eyes narrowed. "Especially for someone who called us monkeys."

Nash flashed a quick grin at her, dimples popping into sight for just a moment in his cheeks. "Ah, the monkeys are your players, the rest of you aren't too bad."

His brilliant green gaze slowly took her in from top to bottom in appreciation, lingering on her chest and legs. "In fact, you are not bad at all. Quite fetching really. I'm going to enjoy my time with you."

Satsuki grimaced in anger, ignoring the tiny, unfamiliar, and unexpected, flare of heat curling in her belly, and resumed attacking, getting more and more angry as once again none of her strikes landed. _He's just toying with me!_

_"Yo, Nash,"_ Jason called out. _"As cute as her pink shorts are, we're getting kinda bored. And thirsty."_

Satsuki threw Silver a harsh glare and bit out in her lightly accented English, not stopping her relentless attack. _"Stop looking, you jerks!"_

The five boys laughed before Nash abruptly decided he had had enough, a golden ring glowing in his green eyes. Satsuki was unable to stop herself from flinching back from his suddenly menacing aura. She could nearly see the waves of pure intimidation emanating from the blond and thought, _oh crap_! She couldn't even follow his movements when suddenly she felt herself falling to the ground as she lost control of her motor functions after he struck several pressure points, slowly, but surely losing consciousness. 

The intimidation, and glowing eyes, faded and Nash caught her limp body into his arms, but Satsuki couldn't move a muscle, couldn't even speak, and she started to panic internally as darkness started creeping over her.

"Sorry about the hits, I tried to make them as painless as possible," Nash whispered in her ear. The panic stricken girl's eyes fluttered shut, then he carried her towards the house. 

Jason unlocked the front door and held it open for Nash who then proceeded to carry the unconscious girl up the stairs to his bedroom. Jason and the three other boys decided they'd be better off leaving Nash to his business. They knew that Nash would never hurt a girl so they decided to drink and play videogames to pass the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nash nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply as he opened up the door to "his" bedroom and crossed the room's expanse to gently lay the unconscious girl on the bed. She smelled so enticing, a combination of a mild scent he attributed to lotion and a natural almost fruity scent that made his senses go haywire. He quickly undressed her then went to the closet to find some ties which he proceeded to use to tie the girl's wrists up above her head to the bars of the headboard and her legs in a spreadeagle position to the footboard before allowing himself to truly look at his prize.

Long, thick lashes curved over pale cheeks as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. And what a chest it was, too. Round, firm breasts topped with dark pink nipples and an incredibly small waist leading to slightly flaring hips. The pink curls at the juncture of her sleek white legs matched the waist length tresses on her head. Other than undressing and tying her up he hadn't laid a hand on her (not counting the fight or either times he "knocked" her out). The boys hadn't left a mark on her either, Nash noticed, some part of him strangely glad. 

He reached out and gently caressed the side of her jaw with the backs of the fingers of his right hand, surprised at how soft her skin was. He said quietly, "Hey, time for sleeping beauty to wake up now."

Nash gently patted her face and soon enough her eyelashes started fluttering. Dazed pink eyes opened and upon seeing him, the girl jerked against her bindings, and opened her mouth to scream. He allowed her to scream several times before covering her mouth, eyes riveted on heaving breasts as they jiggled with her panicked breathing.

"Enough with the screaming. My boys downstairs are the only ones who can hear you as we're miles away from anyone else and you'll only tire yourself out further. You might want to save your energy for what's coming your way."

Nash took his hand away cautiously and watched as the girl took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. He could still see her slightly hyperventilating and a corner of his mouth went up in a half admiring smirk. He saw her take a quick look at herself, and though her breathing quickened a bit more she didn't scream again.

"If you let me go now I won't press charges."

Nash raised an eyebrow. _Oh, this girl has serious spunk indeed even tied up and naked in front of a guy a foot taller than her that she couldn't best in a fight._ He could see her shaking and yet she was still able to make such bold statements. 

"What's your name, girl?"

"Momoi Satsuki, now release me this instant!"

Nash stood up and the girl shrank back a bit into the bed. Her eyes widened in shock when Nash pulled his t-shirt over his head and started undoing his jeans. 

"If you start screaming again my teammates might come up. I don't mind if they join us in the fun if you don't. It wouldn't be the first time I've shared a girl with them."

Nash kept his face in its lightly mocking smirk, but deep inside of him he felt a strange discord. He shoved the feeling down even though the thought of his teammates seeing this girl was unpleasant. He was slightly confused as he had never before cared if his teammates saw the girls he slept with naked; he had had sex in front of his entire team before. In fact, he had even shared girls with more than one teammate in the past. 

The girl, Satsuki, closed her eyes and he could see her jaw clench as he finished undressing then joined her on the bed. Her breathing hitched as a small whimper escaped when he reached out to touch her cheek. 

"I've never lost before. It's quite an unpleasant feeling so I need to overwrite it with something that feels much better, don't you agree, Satsuki?"

Pink eyes flew open as fear was momentarily replaced by anger and dismay. "You do not have the right to call me by my first name and are you insane? Losing is a natural thing-"

Nash cut her off by leaning down and covering her lips with his. He jerked back when she tried to bite his lips then attempted to headbutt him, but his reflexes were too good for her to connect. He saw the beginnings of tears sparkling in her eyes and reached to cover her breasts with both hands. 

"No! Please don't... please, no…"

"Don't worry, girl. I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to have ourselves a good time. You're going to like it so much you'll beg me for more."

Satsuki renewed her struggling as Nash settled his body over hers, palms lightly squeezing her firm silken flesh, using his thumbs to flick her nipples. They hardened to stiff peaks and he felt her body shudder. He leaned down to take one hard, tempting pink bud into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. He looked up into her shocked eyes and did the same to her other nipple.

"Stop! Let me go!"

Nash ignored her whimpered protests as he continued to lavish attention on her heaving mounds. One hand slid down to tangle in pink curls, locating a small bud which he then rubbed gently. A soft sound escaped the girl and she continued to plead for him to let her go in between choked gasps.

Nash released the nipple in his mouth. "Ah, girl, I'm going to fuck you so right you'll never forget how good it feels to cum around my dick. Every guy you've ever been with will pale in comparison to me."

He saw her nails sink into her palms as she continued to tug at her bonds and he smirked again before returning to suck on her oh so tempting nipples. _This girl is amazingly responsive and all I've done is play with her a bit_ , he thought to himself.

Nash captured her clit between two fingers and rotated it gently, over and over, enjoying the way her body twisted and shuddered beneath his experienced touches. He continued his ministrations to her nipples and let the middle finger of his right hand slip inside her lush wet folds, frowning slightly in confusion over how difficult penetration was; although she was slippery with arousal she was also quite tight and Nash's eyes widened in startled comprehension.

"Please, stop, that hurts…"

Nash released her nipple and looked down at her. A lone tear had escaped and trailed down her cheek. He nudged his finger further inside and watched as she bit her lip, her body clamped like a vice around the intrusion of just one finger. A virgin? He'd never had one in bed with him before; all of his previous partners had been experienced girls, even when he had first had sex at the age of 15. 

A small part of him hesitated, but having had a sampling of this girl the majority of him raged for more. The thought of being the first had his hardened flesh throbbing even harder. It confused him a bit as he had never cared how many guys a girl had had before him. All his previous experiences had been one night stands or girls he'd call up to fuck whenever he felt like it, never having been in a relationship.

"How old are you, girl?"

The girl turned her head away from him and stayed silent. He narrowed his eyes and with some difficulty slipped a second finger inside her, asking her age once more.

She cried out, "You bastard, I'm 17! You are so dead when my team finds you! Unh!"

Nash spread his fingers inside her as he resumed his attention to her breasts. He enjoyed feeling her shudder when his thumb pressed in circles on her clit in time with the gentle thrusting of his fingers, careful not to thrust too hard. Nash removed his fingers and slid down until he could do something he had never before done to any girl. He placed a light kiss to her damp pink curls and then used his tongue the same way he had used his thumb. 

Nash felt Satsuki's hips jerk with each swipe of his tongue on her throbbing clit and proceeded with what his animal instincts roared at him to do. He inserted two fingers again followed by a third in short order as his tongue worked at her clit until she cried out. He felt her walls tighten and flutter rhythmically around his fingers, drenching them with a flood of fluid as her body quaked with the force of her orgasm.

Nash withdrew his fingers and licked them curiously, tasting a tangy tart sweetness that ratcheted his hunger up further. Odd, but he had never felt the urge to go down on a girl before. Mostly that was because he had been grossed out by the thought since he had known the girls he fucked didn't care whose dick they rode. 

No one had ever been inside this particular girl, however, and Nash felt a peculiar sort of pride at that. Having been with so many girls he could tell that everything was new to Satsuki. _What the fuck were those dipshits thinking not touching a girl like this one. Oh well, their loss, my gain_.

He bent his head again and she whimpered weakly. "Please, no. It's not too late to let me go."

"Ah, girl, it was too late when I first saw you," the quiet words were nearly whispered against one trembling pale, white thigh.

Nash proceeded to take her to the edge again and again, stopping before she fell over, until she writhed, vaginal walls quivering in need around his fingers. His dick was achingly hard and the head slick with precum when Nash finally rose to his knees between her trembling thighs. He kissed her slowly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth in a deep kiss now that he felt confident she was too far gone to bite it, and placed the head of his dick against her entrance.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pressed into the incredible tightness that fought to keep him at bay even though she was drenched in arousal. She whimpered in distress as his far from average sized dick parted her slick folds. She was still so tight, but he had managed to get three fingers inside earlier and he could tell he was hurting her. Nash brought those same fingers that had been inside her to play with her clit, working her back to the edge and then finally allowing the girl to cum for a second time as he snapped his hips forward. 

His lips muffled her cry of pleasure mixed with pain as Nash held himself still inside her while his fingers continued their magic on her clit. He could tell when pleasure overwrote pain by the fluttering of her walls in climax around him a third time so he began thrusting slowly then faster, reaching up to tweak her nipples while his tongue inside her mouth imitated his dick inside her body. He hadn't been inside her for very long, but he rapidly felt his climax building up as she writhed beneath him. 

Nash stopped thrusting, only to grind his pelvis into hers teasingly. He heard her whimper and smirked, lowering his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Would you like to come again? If so, say my name."

Satsuki turned her head away, biting into her lower lip, but he taunted her further with slow movements of his hips while pinching her nipples. Her unruly body twisted against his in a mute appeal for more which he denied her. Finally another whimper escaped her.

"Gold-san, please…"

"Nuh uh," he taunted her with a quick thrust and grind. "It's Nash if you want to come again. In fact, I want you to beg me for it."

She stubbornly tried to resist, but then he withdrew from the warm embrace of her body to suckle one nipple while continuing to play with the other, further teasing her by sliding his dick between her legs but not entering. His free hand went to rub gently at her clit, building her up even more until finally…

"Nash…please...Nash, Nash…"

He slammed back inside and heard her choked wailing of his name. Nash thrust a few more times and then spilled himself inside her with a groan, finally feeling her walls cease their fluttering around him. He collapsed on top of her, stunned by the white hot pleasure still coursing through his body as his dick spasmed in the tight grip of her channel. 

He was still breathing heavily when a small sob escaped the girl pinned beneath his body. More stifled sobs hit his ears as he raised himself up and carefully withdrew from her. He looked down at where they had been connected and winced to see traces of blood mixed with their combined fluids on his shaft then he stiffened in shock. 

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He hadn't worn a condom! He had never had sex without a condom before; had never even had a girl blow him without wearing one so what the fuck had happened this time? Jesus, had he really gone insane like his teammates accused him? Then he shrugged. _Oh well, it's done. Nothing I can do about it now besides she can always take a morning after pill_.

Nash shook his head and got up off the bed to go to the bathroom to clean up, frowning even as he wiped away the streaks of blood and cum from his softening dick. He wet a hand towel then returned to check on the girl who had stopped crying and was laying still. She stiffened at his approach and attempted to kick him, which was futile as her legs were still tied apart, when he sat back down on the bed.

Nash chuckled even as he knelt between her legs again to inspect her. He gently wiped away the blood and semen from her thighs while she spewed vitriol against him that he knew he very much deserved. Cleaning off the cum oozing between her legs got him stiff again so he slid a finger inside her to test how wet she remained and was quite pleased. 

Ignoring her yells for him to stop he untied her legs, avoiding her kicks then quickly flipped her over carefully. Grabbing a few pillows he jammed them under her belly to prop her hips up then folded her legs underneath her, paying no attention to her struggling. His knees kept her thighs spread wide as he enjoyed the sight of her quivering, pale round buttocks. He bent over her body, his hands on her butt cheeks while his thumbs spread the lips of her pussy apart, allowing him to see the cum still oozing from inside her deep pink folds. 

Nash placed himself against her wet opening, held still for just a moment before powering his hips forward, impaling her once more, hearing a muffled scream beneath him. He bit out a short expletive as her oh so tight walls enfolded him once more and paused to control himself so that he wouldn't come instantly like some cherry boy. He stared down at his steel hard flesh spearing through her engorged folds, hearing her cry out as he started thrusting slowly before picking up speed. 

Nash bent forward until his chest was flush against her back and his mouth next to her ear, breathing roughened from pleasure. "No matter who you fuck after me you'll always remember this, me inside you making you cum over and over. Now, say my name again..."

One hand reached under her body and slid downwards, working his fingers on her throbbing clit until her back bowed and her pussy spasmed around his dick, his name tripping off her lips. Nash relaxed his control and allowed himself to once more release hot jets of fluid deep inside the moaning girl beneath him. The white hot pleasure continued to course through him; when he finally pulled out and collapsed to the side of the girl's body, he noticed that she had gone limp. _Huh, guess she passed out_ , he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Approximately 4:30 PM that same afternoon_

Nash put on a robe after he finally caught his breath and cleaned himself up once more. He packed up his bags and brought them downstairs along with Satsuki's purse while she was still unconscious and then went to tell his boys to pack up their own things. He scoffed at all the empty bottles and snack bags on the table in the game room. The boys turned around at his approach and looked at him in apprehension. 

After an awkward moment while Nash stood there in the doorway smirking Jason decided he'd brave the silence. " _Uhh, we heard some screaming. She uh okay?_ "

The four boys shuddered at the evil smirk of sheer satisfaction that crossed Nash's face.

" _She's more than fine. Can you believe a girl that looks like that and hangs around a group of basketball players was a virgin? Jeez, what were those assholes thinking leaving such a fine piece alone? Too bad for them."_

Jason's eyes widened incredulously. " _What? How do you know she is uh was a virgin? Maybe she was playing you?"_

_"Nope, I busted that cherry wide open and got her moaning for more."_

The four boys finally relaxed and chuckled and Allen quipped. _"Well, you always did have all the girls come begging you for more. So I can relax and stop fearing going to jail?"_

Nash smirked and said, _"What's she gonna tell the cops? 'I got kidnapped and my kidnapper made me cum over and over, screaming his name?' As if._

_"Now, make sure you guys are ready to leave in a few hours. We'll be staying with Mom's family until our flight back to L.A. tomorrow. When I'm finished with the girl I'll call the monkeys to come get her."_

Jason raised an eyebrow in eager anticipation. _"We stayin' to kick their asses?"_

_"Hah! I don't think I'm going to have the energy to kick any asses. I plan on fucking that girl a few more times before I give her back."_

None of the boys asked to join him and Nash was surprised to feel that he would have denied them if they had. He stopped himself from frowning and inwardly shrugged. Maybe it was the novelty of having had a virgin and that was why he wanted her all to himself. He made a call to his step-mother's brother to make arrangements for him and his team to stay for the night before their flight in the morning. 

Luckily for him his relatives on his step-mother's side had found his behavior after the game with Strky funny and had only shook their heads at him in amused fondness before loaning Nash the SUV, not surprised that he'd allowed Aida Kagetora to foot the bill for an extra week in Japan along with the added cost of changing flights instead of staying with his family. They were fine with him and his boys staying the night.

Nash brought up a glass of water with a straw with him when he went back to his room after making the call to his uncle. The girl had regained consciousness and was in the process of trying to gnaw her way out of her bonds when he returned. Her back stiffened and she flipped herself into her back. Nash tenderly lifted her head to help her drink from the straw and was amazed she didn't spit it out at him. The next few hours were spent with him taking the girl over and over, making her scream his name until her voice was hoarse. Nash finally left the room with the girl unconscious again; her uncovered body liberally marked with love bites and streaked with cum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _7:30 PM that evening_

Nash walked down the stairs and grinned as the boys laughed at him. _"Jeez, I need to eat to replenish my energy. Where's the girl's phone?"_

Allen tossed it over and said, " _It's been ringing pretty much constantly since about 6:30. We couldn't read the names, but there were a lot of different people. Man, she sure is popular and yet none of them was banging her. Hella crazy, dude!"_

Nash looked at the phone and turned it over, noticing the fingerprint scanner at the back. Well, that makes things easier. He bounded back up the stairs and brought the phone to the girl's limp right hand, pressing the tip of her index finger to the scanner. Bingo! He walked back downstairs, scrolling through her call log, noticing a Dai-chan had called the most, twenty-two missed calls along with half a dozen texts wondering where Satsuki was. _Guess you're it._

He pressed Call, a sinister look appearing on his face when he heard a frantic voice answer.

_"Satsuki! Where the hell-!"_

He interrupted the man uncaringly. "Hey, you might want to come pick up your girl from where we're currently staying. I don't think she can walk right now after what I did to her."

_"Who the hell is this?!"_

"You monkeys just barely beat us earlier. This is just a bit of payback. Better hurry or I might just get a little more revenge."

The man started yelling, _"You motherf-"_

Nash disconnected the call and turned the phone off, putting it back in the purse that Allen helpfully held out to him. _"Gather up your shit, guys. We're leaving in an hour."_

He ignored his teammates questioning why they weren't leaving right then and there, unwilling to explain that he didn't want to leave the girl alone for too long. An hour might be cutting it close to the monkeys' arrival, but he was confident even if they came that he could kick all their asses. Luckily for the monkeys, the hours spent between milky white thighs had cooled his ire down completely. In fact, as soon as he'd squeezed inside her the first time all thoughts of vengeance had disappeared. 

He was feeling so mellow he decided to have the guys clean up their mess. After all, if Aida Kagetora hadn't challenged them to a game Nash wouldn't have met or deflowered a sweet little virgin. The best lay he'd had so far and he had had a great many lays to compare. He ignored his teammates' complaints and then it was just about time to leave. 

He left the girl's purse near her pile of clothes in the bedroom. She didn't even stir at him entering the room and he pressed his lips to hers softly in farewell, feeling a strange reluctance to leave. Nash finally pulled himself away and then he and the rest of team Jabberwock departed.


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basket and am writing this story purely to satisfy my own desires and not for profit. This chapter has been self beta'd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter two: Decisions_ **

_6:30 PM Saturday July 26th, 2014_

Aomine Daiki rang the doorbell fifteen minutes later than the time Satsuki had specified. He peered through the window panes at the side of the door, frowning slightly upon not seeing or hearing anything and rang the bell again. Still nothing. He pulled out his phone to ring her cell, then her house phone, followed by her cell again. _Huh, she did say 6:15, right? She wouldn't have left without me just because I was late; I'm always late._

He dialed Akashi while letting himself in using his copy of her house key. "Hey, Akashi, is Satsuki there? Or did she call to say she's on her way? She's not answering the door or her cell. I even called the house line. We were supposed to leave for your house together."

_"No, she's not here and she hasn't contacted me either. No one is home?"_

"Nah, her parents are in Hawaii right now. I think she said something about a second honeymoon? They left a week ago for a two week stay, I think?" Daiki ran up the stairs and rapped on Satsuki's bedroom door even though he couldn't hear anything from inside. "Yeah, no one is home. I'll contact Tetsu, see if maybe she decided to go bother him. Let me know if she calls you."

He hung up on Akashi and tried Satsuki again before ringing Tetsu. "Yo, Tetsu, has Satsuki called you?"

An emotionless monotone answered him. _"No, she hasn't called me. You guys were supposed to meet up to go to Akashi-kun's together, yes?"_

"Yeah, but she's not at her house and she's not picking up. She hasn't called Akashi either."

_"Hmm. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. We can walk together to the train station, see if anyone saw her. This isn't like her."_

Daiki sat down on the couch in the living room and texted Satsuki. **Yo, I'm at your house. Where are you? Tetsu's coming over, probably Bakagami, too. If you went to the store better come back quick or we'll be late to dinner.**

He sat there drumming his fingers on his thigh feeling more and more concerned as time passed with no response. He texted Akashi to update him on the lack of changes and then the doorbell rang. He opened the door and stepped out to join Tetsu and Kagami on the sidewalk after he locked Satsuki's front door.

Kuroko's face was expressionless as usual though his eyes showed concern. "I tried calling and texting her as well, but no response."

Kagami's eyebrows were scrunched up as he asked, "This is very unusual, isn't it? Momoi is a very responsible girl. If she had stepped out she would have let you know, right? It's already 7 and that's when we were supposed to be at Akashi's house for dinner. Where could she be?"

Daiki started walking towards the train station and the other two followed him. "Let's call Akashi and have him see if Satsuki contacted anyone. Maybe she's playing a prank on me."

Daiki felt this nagging feeling of restlessness welling up inside him. Satsuki would never play a prank like this. Something must have happened, but what? He hung up after calling Akashi and overhearing him explain what was going on to all the guys currently assembled. He heard them organize teams for search parties and was thankful for the help.

The three teenage boys walked slowly through the streets, looking around and asking people in passing if they had seen a pink haired girl. Each negative response sent their spirits sinking further down until suddenly they heard Aomine's phone go off. The conversation that followed had them raging helplessly. Tetsu called his coach and gave their location. The boys waited impatiently for Riko and her dad to drive over.

Half an hour after the hated phone call, Coach Aida pulled up with Riko in the passenger seat. The worried looking girl stepped out and said, "All three of you can ride along, if you want. Akashi-kun said he, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun would join us at the house. Aomine-kun, you can ride up front with Dad. I'll sit in the back with Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun."

Coach Aida nodded at the boys as they walked up and piled into his car. There was silence during the hour-long drive and about 45 minutes into the drive a limousine appeared behind them and followed them the rest of the way. 

The car hadn't fully stopped yet when Daiki flung open his door and nearly fell out in his haste. He didn't even close the car door as he ran to the front door, yelling out for his childhood friend.

Riko pushed her way past Kagami and Kuroko. "Wait, Aomine-kun!"

Coach Aida followed at a slower pace behind the kids, heart heavy with thoughts of what might have happened. The boys from the limo also raced past him and he could hear them hollering for the pink haired girl. He heard a "Fuck!" followed by the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting something, probably a wall, and his heart sank further. He climbed up the stairs and saw all the boys sitting against the wall with their heads hanging down outside the master suite and he assumed that Riko was inside. He sat down next to the boys to wait for his daughter to come out so they could decide on what to do next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riko ran up the stairs after Aomine, watching as he quickly checked the open doors. She saw him dart into the master suite and swear before slamming a fist into the wall then making his way to the bed. A quick glance around the room and she saw Satsuki on the bed, naked with her hands tied above her head, unconscious.

Riko whirled around, but wasn't fast enough to prevent the other six boys from entering the room. They stumbled to a halt, eyes wide in shock and horror, then they turned around and exited the room only to fall against the wall. She decided Satsuki needed her more than the boys and went back to the bed.

The motionless girl on the bed had been covered with a sheet and Aomine was struggling to untie her hands, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He finally managed to get her free and then collapsed on the floor with his forehead on his knees.

"Aomine-kun, please leave the room. I'm going to see if I can get her to wake up and I think she'll do better if you aren't here when she does. I know you are childhood friends, but…" Riko let her voice fade away. 

Aomine nodded and obediently trudged towards the door. Right before he left the room Riko asked him to take himself and the other boys downstairs. She proceeded to go to the connected bathroom and wet a washcloth before she returned to the bed.

She sat down and used the wet washcloth to pat Satsuki's cheek. "Satsuki-chan, please wake up. It's Riko."

It took a few more swipes of the cloth before dark pink lashes fluttered open. Pink eyes widened with a gasp and Riko watched with sad eyes as Satsuki clenched her fingers into the sheet, unblinking gaze rapidly taking in her surroundings before meeting Riko's. 

Riko kept her confusion from appearing on her face. Momoi didn't seem terrified, just shocked. She had a slight blush on her face, but she didn't appear to be shrinking away from contact and Riko didn't know if it was because Riko was a girl or from some other reason.

Satsuki gingerly sat up, carefully making sure the sheet stayed under her arms in order to keep herself covered, then gently massaged her aching wrists. They were sore and reddened from her earlier futile struggling against Nash. At the thought of the blond haired American male she shivered slightly, remembering the endless hours of pleasure he had forced upon her before shoving those memories away.

"Did you come with the boys, Riko-chan?" Satsuki asked and frowned at how hoarse she sounded. She cleared her throat.

Riko nodded. "Yes. Um, Satsuki-chan, I'm sorry, but I wasn't quick enough. They ran in here before I could stop them. They left the room and I told them to wait downstairs though."

Satsuki flinched and then sighed, blushing lightly. _Guess they all saw me, huh._ Well, after everything that Nash had done to her, her friends seeing her naked body didn't seem like such a big deal. "Who all came?"

"My dad drove myself, Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun came in a limo with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. All the other boys had been combing the streets for you, but they all went back to Akashi-kun's home once they heard about the call to pick you up. Your Tōō teammates wanted to come, too, but your previous captain thought it best that they waited."

Satsuki closed her eyes for a moment, thankful for such love and support from her friends. Her bladder twinged and she grimaced at the reminder that it had been many hours since she had last gone to the bathroom. She wiggled her way to the edge of the bed and stood, wrapping the sheet around herself. She took one step forward and collapsed with a cry of surprise into Riko's arms. The girls wobbled a bit before Riko set her feet so that they were no longer in danger of falling to the floor. 

Almost immediately footsteps pounded on the stairs as Daiki yelled if Satsuki was okay. 

"Dai-chan, go back downstairs! I'm fine!"

All right, so maybe Satsuki wasn't exactly fine. Now that she was standing up she could no longer ignore the dull throbbing between her legs and the aching of her thigh muscles. Her body felt sore and swollen deep inside and there was also a strange wetness trickling down her thighs. All of a sudden she started trembling. She bit her bottom lip to hold in the sob that wanted to escape. 

She was proud that her voice didn't break as she asked Riko to help her to the bathroom. The girls made slow progress, Satsuki wincing each time she put her feet down, but finally they made it. Satsuki asked Riko to remain outside and then she shut the door, sliding down to lean against the wood as her legs gave way. 

She covered her mouth to muffle the sobs that shook her entire body. She had thought that her one bout of tears earlier during her time with Nash was enough, but apparently not. These were angry tears. Anger at Nash for what he had done and yet also anger at herself for feeling pleasure. She had thought herself in love with Tetsu-kun and yet she had never even imagined anything beyond hand holding with him!

Her romantic daydreams of Tetsu-kun had consisted of them going out on dates, hand-in-hand, possibly ending in a chaste kiss at the end of the day. Never had she ever thought or even dreamt of the things that Nash had done to her. Even just thinking of where Nash had put his mouth caused her breath to stutter in remembered ecstasy. 

_How could I have betrayed Tetsu-kun like that? I'm supposed to be in love with him and yet with Nash I-I...what kind of slut am I to enjoy being taken by someone I don't love, hell, someone I don't even know! And what was that strange feeling I got when my eyes met Nash's for the first time on the court and every time thereafter during the game?_ Satsuki shook her head to clear away the thoughts whirling around that threatened a headache.

Satsuki rubbed at her eyes impatiently until the tears dried up. She stood up, releasing the sheet, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her body was covered in reddish marks and there were finger shaped bruises on her breasts, hips, and thighs. There were also dried splotches that she shied away from identifying all over her body. More wetness oozed out from between her legs and she froze in horror. She had totally forgotten in her relief to finally be free of him.

_That son of a bitch hadn't used any condoms! Not a single time. Oh Kami, oh Kami!_ Satsuki wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered. _What am I going to do? He could have all sorts of diseases! Or, crap, even if he's clean I could get pregnant._

A soft knock on the door shook Satsuki from her internal freak out as Riko asked if she needed any assistance. Satsuki replied in the negative and started the shower. 

Riko knocked louder. "Momoi-san, you- you can't take a shower. Ummm...we need to go to the police station-"

Satsuki squawked. "No! No police!"

"But-"

Satsuki flung the door open, ignoring her state of undress. She looked Riko in the eyes and said, "I can't go to the police-"

Riko frowned as she interrupted the other girl. "Of course you're going to go! We'll go with you. You don't have to be afraid."

Satsuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not afraid. I'm going to shower now. Please go downstairs. I'll come down as soon as I am done. I'll explain everything to you all afterwards."

Riko bit her lip and blushed. "I'll stay here to help you...you uh you need support…"

Satsuki nodded and got into the shower. Riko went and grabbed the pile of clothes from the floor near the bed. She couldn't help but notice the few red stains on the bed intermixed with other dried white patches. She shook her head sharply and turned away from the bed to wait patiently just on the other side of the bathroom doorway, pointedly ignoring the open door. She placed the clothes on the floor of the bathroom then proceeded to stare at the bedroom door.

Satsuki quickly showered off the remnants of passion from her body, ignoring the soreness of her breasts and nipples along with how swollen she felt between her legs. Her body shuddered, still oh so sensitive to the slightest touch, and she very gently used the wash cloth on herself.

She determinedly didn't focus on thoughts of how she hadn't ever felt that Nash would hurt her. When she had been held by his teammates she had felt near paralyzing fear, but she hadn't felt like that when she had been alone with Nash. There had been panic when he had paralyzed her, but no fear of him, outside of that moment of spine chilling primal fear when he had unleashed his intimidation. Even when she had regained consciousness to find herself naked and tied up she hadn't felt any malice or evil from him so she couldn't manage to feel much more than shocked apprehension.

Kami! How she had reacted when he undressed. She was regularly around well built guys who ended up shirtless and yet never had she reacted in this way. Normally all she saw was numbers, but with this particular guy…

He had pulled his shirt off and her pupils contracted as a flutter of heat curled in her belly. She had been very confused by the unfamiliar feeling twisting through her at the sight of his unclothed body. The tribal tattoo swirling up his left arm and ending on the side of his throat was oddly riveting. Then there were his chiseled pectorals and rippling six pack. There had been a blond trail on his firm abdomen leading down from his belly button towards-

Satsuki lightly slapped her face to end her reminiscing and quickly dried herself off before dressing and then stepping out of the bathroom. She was pleased to find that the more she was on her feet the less shaky her legs were. In fact after the shower she was able to walk on her own albeit with an odd mincing gait as she still felt quite sore down there. 

"Let's go, Riko-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satsuki came down the stairs with Riko hovering by her side worriedly and saw all of the Generation of Miracles along with Kagami, Coach Aida, and Dr. Midorima ( _what was Midorin's mother doing here?_ ), all but the two adults pacing anxiously. Dai-chan suddenly appeared as if by magic at her side.

"Satsuki, are you okay? Why did you shower? Midorima's mom said you shouldn't have for the rape kit-" Daiki stopped the torrent of words at her flinch.

Midorima Shintarou coughed uncomfortably. "I called my mom on the way here. Uhh...I thought you might be more comfortable not at a hospital or at a police station."

Satsuki smiled at the thoughtfulness displayed by the tsundere and nodded at the doctor. "Thank you so much for coming, Midorima-Sensei. Boys, Coach, Riko-chan, I'm going to see the doctor in private then I'll be right back and we'll talk, okay?"

The boys were all quick to assure her that they were fine no matter how long it took. Coach Aida pointed out his office and asked if Satsuki wanted Riko to accompany her. Satsuki replied in the negative and she and the doctor, holding her medical bag and a brown paper bag, proceeded to go into the office.

They both sat down and the doctor looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you feel comfortable with just me in the room? I work with your parents and so I know they are currently out of the country on vacation, but we can still go get Aida Riko-san. You know I will need to examine you as well as take photographic evidence for the police report."

Satsuki looked her in the eyes to show she was not afraid. "Sensei, I am fine."

She looked down and absentmindedly rubbed the marks on her wrists. "I wasn't raped."

Dr. Midorima exhaled slowly. "Momoi-chan, you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Sensei. He-he didn't hurt me. Well, except for the first time, but ummm that was because I hadn't ever-" Satsuki blushed deeply.

"Momoi-chan, Shintarou told me you were kidnapped. Was he wrong? Did you come here willingly?"

"Well, no, I was kidnapped, but-"

Dr. Midorima interrupted her again. "Did he ask for your consent before proceeding with intercourse?"

The color on Satsuki's face deepened at the questions and she covered her cheeks and the doctor had to strain to hear her response. "He didn't ask me if I wanted to have sex...he didn't ask me, but…I-I...he made me...I enjoyed it…"

That last confession had the doctor closing her green eyes. "Momoi-chan...sometimes the human body will respond even if it is being hurt-"

"No!" Satsuki lowered her head in embarrassment, but forced herself to continue. "You don't understand. He...he was...he did things to me…It felt good..."

Dr. Midorima opened her eyes and sighed at the naivety of the girl in front of her. "Just because he was gentle with you or you climaxed doesn't mean he had your consent. That still makes it rape. Unfortunately, this will make prosecution even more difficult than usual."

"Umm, Sensei, I'm not going to the police. Like you said prosecution will be difficult and I don't want to put myself through that for no reason."

"All right. You also said 'he'. Was it only one guy who forced you?"

"Yes, Sensei. I was knocked out after we got here, but as far as I know the others never came near me. Um, I didn't feel anything strange when I woke up after that and I could feel it when he...ahem, yes, it hurt the first time."

"Momoi-chan, it would hurt if he tore you during the rape even if things had happened while you were unconscious and even if you had no hymen."

Satsuki coughed and looked away from the doctor's concerned gaze, face bright red. She knew she had to be honest with the doctor, but it was still a very uncomfortable experience to speak of such embarrassing things. "He was uhh very thorough before he ummm...you know…"

Dr. Midorima blinked in astonishment. Apparently this guy was a very giving and generous rapist. Well, guess that's better for Momoi-chan that her assailant hadn't been a violent piece of shit. Further questions revealed the lack of condoms as well as no physical ailments outside of tiredness and slight aches consistent with extended sexual contact. 

The doctor gave Satsuki medication, along with a small bottled water, to combat certain sexually transmitted diseases, but told her to go to the hospital to get herself checked out in two weeks for the ones that wouldn't respond to those pills. Satsuki swallowed everything and drank thirstily.

"And this pill is to help prevent pregnancy. Do you remember when your last period was?"

"Oh, it was on July 12th. I counted it out and today is day fifteen of my cycle. My cycle ranges from twenty-two to thirty-three days though, if that helps."

"I see. Well, this pill is called Levonorgestrel and it helps prevent ovulation. Now, as long as you are okay with it, I will be more than happy to answer any questions you or your parents may have after you tell them about this."

Satsuki bit her lip. "I was hoping to not disturb them until after they come back. I mean, I am not hurt or anything…"

Dr. Midorima looked at her sternly. "Momoi-chan, as a parent to a young girl myself, let me tell you that I would want to know if something like this were to happen to my daughter. I strongly advise you to inform your parents so that they can be there for you. Now, I'll be off. I'll take Shintarou with me unless you want him to stay to hear your story along with the rest."

"Please let him stay, Sensei. I would rather he hear it from me, especially as he came all this way for my sake."

The doctor nodded and they left the room where she said her goodbyes. The remaining people all sat down on the floor with Satsuki slightly apart and facing them. Coach Aida sat next to his daughter and remained quiet for the rest of the conversation. The boys and Riko were silent as she calmly detailed what had happened starting with her capture outside the stadium to her subsequently waking up alone in a bedroom with Nash Gold, Jr. 

Daiki scooted closer to her hesitantly then leaned to touch shoulder to shoulder when she permitted the contact. "Satsuki, I'm so sorry. I should have been there-"

His voice broke at the last sentence and Satsuki put her hands over his clenched fists. 

"It wasn't your fault, Dai-chan. Anyways, I'm not hurt and I just want to forget-"

Daiki bit out, "What the fuck do you mean, you're not hurt?! Those assholes raped you!"

Kagami jumped up and started pacing the floor. _"Fuck, we need to find them and beat the ever loving hell out of those fuckers!"_

Kuroko jabbed his current light in the ribs. "Japanese, please, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, I'm with Kagamicchi! Akashicchi, you should find them!" Kise's golden eyes were burning bright with fury and Midorima nodded, glasses glinting. A dark aura oozed from Murasakibara and even Kuroko's eyes were narrowed in anger. 

Riko kept quiet, having decided she would support Satsuki in whatever the pink haired girl chose to do, noticing that Akashi had done the same, his eyes fixed on Satsuki's face.p

"Stop it, please, and listen to me! I don't want you going after Jabberwock! I just want to forget this ever happened!" Satsuki started breathing faster as the memory of Nash saying he wanted revenge popped into her mind. Her stomach lurched and she ran into the kitchen, emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink. 

The boys froze in shock and only Riko chased after Satsuki who continued to heave, even though nothing else came up. Riko gently rubbed the other girl's back in soothing circles until Satsuki's body stopped shuddering, then helped her clean up before they returned to the living room. 

"Gold was the only one to touch me like that. You want to know what he said right before he… He said 'this is revenge!'" Satsuki choked out and the boys looked at her in horror. 

"It's not the same, Satsuki! What he did was fucked up!" Daiki yelled in frustrated anger. 

Kagami unclenched his jaw and bit out, "We beat them, so what? Any so called revenge he wanted should have been taken up with us, not you! It's just a game!"

Daiki asked, "Satsuki, are you absolutely certain you do not want to press charges? I didn't call my dad yet because I wanted to do whatever you wanted."

Satsuki let out a shaky sigh. _Guess I'll have to be totally honest again_. "I will tell you what I told Sensei. Gold was not violent with me at all."

She looked down at her lap, cheeks flushing. "I think part of his so-called revenge was to make me-make me like what he did to me…"

The silence this time was shocked and relieved on Kagetora's part. Murasakibara blinked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Sachin… what do you mean, you liked it? How-?"

Satsuki covered her suddenly flaming face. "Ugh! Mukkun, please, I'd rather not go into details!"

"Fine. If Satsuki has decided then we will respect her decision," Akashi declared in a voice that stated he would allow no dissent. "What do you want me to tell the guys waiting for news at my house?"

"Just let them know I am safe and sound. I don't want everyone to know what happened. I just want to go home. I still have to let my parents know."

Coach Aida spoke up then. "Do you want me to take you home, Momoi-chan?"

"No, Coach Aida. Thank you for coming to get me and for bringing the boys. I'll go home with Akashi-kun."

The other Miracles stated they would go home with Akashi as well and Kagami shyly asked if it would be all right with her if he also rode with them. She nodded, picking up her purse after making sure it contained her phone, then they all piled into the waiting limo while both coaches stayed behind to lock up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the limousine drove along, Akashi finished sending out a group text to the current and, in some cases, former captains of all five teams along with his vice captain, Mibuchi Reo, then put his phone away, looking extra serious.

"Satsuki, the doctor didn't physically examine you? You said you weren't hurt…" Akashi's red eyes remained trained on her face.

She blushed, unable to maintain eye contact. "She looked at my wrists and ankles, and sprayed them with antiseptic just in case even though they weren't bleeding."

"I'm not talking about your wrists," Akashi spoke in a stern voice. "I'm talking about the rest of you."

Daiki nodded empathetically. "That asshole better pray he never sees me again cuz I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"

"Guys! I'm telling you, he didn't hurt me," she blushed as she then corrected herself. "Well, he didn't hurt me except for, you know…"

"Sachin, I don't know, that's why I keep asking you! I'm glad that you're not hurt, but…?"

Satsuki coughed, flushing even deeper. "I will tell you this one more time. Gold was not violent with me in the slightest. He made sure that I was...umm...that it wouldn't hurt beyond the pain of it being my first time."

All the boys blushed and Midorima pushed up his glasses in discomfort. "Is that why we aren't going to the police?"

Satsuki sighed. "Gold will be going back to the US soon enough and I'll never see him again. Once all the tests are done, it'll be over and I can forget all about this and go on with my life."

"Tests?!?!" sputtered Daiki. "What tests?"

Midorima looked at Aomine like he was an idiot. "Tests for STDs, nanodayo!"

Kuroko maintained his expressionless face even though Kise, Aomine, and Kagami all paled. "Momoi-san, please let me know if you need someone to go with you to the hospital."

"Oi, I'll be going with Satsuki!" declared Daiki. 

"I will go by myself and I will be fine. Sensei made an appointment in the Lab for me two weeks from now. It's just cheek swabs and drawing some blood. I'll be fine on my own."

Satsuki spent the remaining time repeating her assurances that, yes, she was perfectly unhurt and that she knew she could talk to any of them if she needed or wanted to. No, Daiki did not need to get his Chief of Police father involved.

Akashi dropped Satsuki and Aomine off first. The two entered her home together after Daiki declared he was staying over. She agreed and pulled out the futon from her closet. This wasn't the first time Daiki had stayed over although the last sleepover had been before puberty hit.

She found out later that Akashi had told everyone waiting at his home the bare bones about what had happened, not touching upon the rape at all, leaving it up to her discretion who she wanted to let in on her secret. 

After they brushed their teeth Satsuki sat on her bed and Daiki carefully lowered himself to sit next to her. She leaned against him and laid her head against his firm bicep. "Dai-chan… I used to wonder if I was asexual."

Daiki frowned. "Why is that?"

Satsuki fingered the red marks on her wrists and said softly, "The girls at school would talk about boys they like and go on about wanting to do things with them. Even with Tetsu-kun...I only ever really thought about holding his hand. Isn't that weird? I'm seventeen, but I never thought about having sex."

Daiki sighed and folded his childhood friend in his arms, gently smoothing her hair with one hand. "People are different, with a whole spectrum of wants and desires. And some don't want sex and that's okay."

Satsuki bit her lip. "I thought I was asexual. I've been around gorgeous guys and girls for years. I've seen my middle and high school basketball players all shirtless and while I appreciated the aesthetics I didn't feel sexually attracted, not even with Tetsu-kun, and he's so cute and sweet."

"Are you confused now because of what happened to you today?"

Daiki gently turned Satsuki's head so they were face to face. "I don't know if you are asexual or not, sexuality varies. Enjoying sex doesn't mean you aren't asexual. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. The human body responds to stimulus. I'm fucking thankful he didn't hurt you that way even if I hate his guts for touching you."

Satsuki closed her eyes so as to not see the reaction of her childhood friend and whispered out her confession. "The problem is my reaction to Nas- Gold...the first time I saw him, even on screen during the game with Strky… and when I saw him in person, our eyes met and it was so weird...I felt shaken… I ignored it to focus on our game. How could I have felt like that, especially after I got kidnapped by him? What's wrong with me?"

Daiki lowered his head so their foreheads touched and sighed. "Guess you and I like blond haired basketball players."

Satsuki's eyes opened and she smacked Daiki's arm. "Dai-chan! You can't compare your liking Ryouta-kun to Gold! At least you know him! Ryouta-kun is weird, but he's a sweetheart."

"I didn't know him when I first saw him at Teikou and felt like I'd gotten punched in the gut!" declared Daiki. 

"I didn't know you liked him so long ago!" gasped Satsuki. 

Daiki scoffed. "I didn't like him at first sight, dumbass! I just wanted to bend him over the nearest surface!"

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's face was red in shocked embarrassment then she frowned. "But...you guys didn't get together until after Winter Cup, first year in high school right? You were still messing around with girls through third year junior high. There was so much gossip about you and your man-whore ways."

Daiki turned red. "I had some difficulties coming to terms with being attracted to Ryouta. It was only girls before him and then things went to shit third year and I had my head up my ass for a while before Tetsu and Bakagami finally helped me pull it out last year."

Daiki rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is I understand attraction at first sight, even as unsuitable as yours is. Like I said, I'm really glad you didn't get hurt. What happened anyways? Did he get the drop on you? Did they all come at you?"

Satsuki frowned and rubbed her neck. "In the parking lot he came up behind me, guess I was distracted. I think he knocked me out. At Riko-chan's vacation house… I couldn't land a single hit on him. He didn't fight back at all, but I know he could have. I'm not sure exactly what he did when he finally got tired of waiting for me to tire myself out. His strikes didn't really hurt, but I couldn't move and then I passed out again. He's extremely dangerous, Dai-chan."

They decided they were done talking and before they went to sleep, with Daiki on the futon next to her bed, Satsuki emailed her parents and told them that an incident had occurred, but that she was fine and had already been looked over by a doctor. 

The next morning at 6 AM sharp her phone started ringing, waking her and Daiki up. She put the call on speaker phone and tried to calm her worried parents. Satsuki broke down crying and Daiki ended up having to tell them about the kidnapping, but not about the rape. Her parents stated they were going to be on the next flight home, ignoring her protests for them to finish their vacation. Her mom started crying as well and Satsuki sniffled, comforted by the thought of her parents soon returning home.

Satsuki and Daiki both fell back asleep for another hour before getting up to go get breakfast since neither of them could cook. They were both famished having missed dinner the night before. After breakfast Satsuki returned all of the texts that had been sent to her and the day passed quietly enough with Daiki not straying far from her side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Tuesday, July 29th, 9:45 AM_

The front door unlocked and Satsuki's parents rushed in to find her waiting in the living room alone as she had finally gotten Daiki to go home the night before. She flew into their arms and the entire story came pouring out. 

All three were crying when Satsuki ended her tale with Riko waking her up. Momoi Setsuna squeezed her daughter tightly and apologized for the delay in their arrival. "I'm sorry it took us so long to return. We weren't able to get a flight until two days later, no matter how much we were willing to pay the airlines."

Satsuki sniffled. "Dai-chan stayed with me almost the whole time. I finally made him go home to sleep last night.

"You...you aren't disappointed with me…?" Satsuki whispered while looking down at the floor.

Momoi Keiichi stroked his daughter's long hair soothingly as he asked, "Oh, baby girl, why would we be disappointed? That animal attacked you!"

Satsuki managed to choke out, "But...I ended up enjoying what he did to me…"

Setsuna lifted up Satsuki's face to look into her eyes. "Listen to me, Momoi Satsuki. That jerk is an animal all right, but I am very thankful that he didn't hurt you. In my many years as a nurse I have had the misfortune of having worked with several patients who had been raped. Some had to be hospitalized, they were hurt so badly." 

"It is a terrible thing to have women and men shrink from you in terror even as you are trying to help them," added her father. "Now, tell me what happened when Senna-san, ah, Dr. Midorima saw you."

"Oh, well, she gave me pills for STDs and told me to come for further testing in two weeks. She also gave me a pill called Levo- levon- ah, a pill to prevent ovulation." 

Satsuki grimaced. "I've been feeling kind of crappy ever since I took those pills. My tummy's been bothering me, I've felt rather nauseous occasionally, and I even threw up! Just once though." 

Setsuna's eyes widened. "When did you throw up and did you tell Senna?"

Satsuki frowned in confusion. "Sensei had already left when I threw up. I think it was about an hour after I took the pills? Why?"

Keiichi groaned and Setsuna started pushing him towards the door saying, "Honey, quickly go get her another one!"

Satuki looked to her mother for an explanation as to why her father suddenly had to leave. 

"If you throw up within two hours after having taken Levonorgestrel it likely hadn't had time to be absorbed by your body yet," her mother explained. "We're still in the effective window for it though, so you'll just have to take another."

Satsuki nodded. "Yes, of course, mom. Ugh, I hope it doesn't make me nauseous again."

Forty-five minutes after he left, her father returned with the same pill Dr. Midorima had given and Satsuki swallowed it down obediently. This time even though she became nauseous it wasn't as bad as before and she didn't vomit.

Nearly two weeks later Satsuki started her period, but it was the lightest it had ever been, just some light spotting which stopped the day after it began. She shrugged, grateful she didn't have several days of bleeding this month and then went to the lab at the appointed date. 

Five days after she went to get her lab work done her world came crashing down.

  
  



	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: once again I am forced to announce that I do not own Kuroko no Basket, that distinct pleasure still goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This chapter has been self-beta'd and I apologise for any mistakes made. It contains discussions about abortion and adoption.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter three: Aftermath_ **

_Thursday, August 14th, 7 PM_

At 6:30 PM Satsuki and Daiki left Maji Burger where they had eaten dinner with Tetsu-kun, and Kagamin, after her parents called her to return home as they wanted to speak to her. She was very apprehensive as she knew the lab results should have arrived. _Ugh, if he gave me something I hope there is medication for it!_

She let herself and Dai-chan into the house half an hour after she was summoned. Daiki had refused to go home, stating that as her childhood friend it was his duty to be her support. She allowed it as her knees had wobbled all during the trip home.

They found her parents huddled together on the couch in the living room, faces pale. Satsuki gulped as she and Daiki sank down into the other couch. Her hand trembled and she grabbed for the blue-haired boy's hand in trepidation.

"Oh, Kami, what did he give me? Am I going to die?!?!" 

Her parents looked at each other and Keiichi nodded for Setsuna to speak.

Her mother turned to Dai-chan and said, "Daiki-kun, perhaps you should go home for now while we talk to Satsuki."

Daiki shook his head and squeezed the trembling hand held in his own reassuringly. "No, I'll stay unless Satsuki wants me to leave."

Satsuki clung to the lifeline he offered her. "Please just tell me!"

"You tested negative for diseases -"

Satsuki jumped up and Daiki got pulled up with her as their hands were still clasped. "Why do you guys look like that then? This is great news!" 

"Sit back down," came the stern response from her father. "You didn't let your mother finish speaking. You're free of diseases, but you're pregnant."

The two teenagers collapsed back onto the sofa and Satsuki whispered, "Pregnant? But I had my period and I took two of those pills! How can I be pregnant?!?!"

That last sentence was the wail of a bewildered child as she looked at her parents in shock. Beside her, Daiki appeared shellshocked, soundlessly mouthing pregnant to himself repetitively.

"Satsuki, was it just spotting or an actual period?" Setsuna looked at her child, trying to convey her love and support.

"It was really light. I just figured the medications caused that," whispered Satsuki, eyes filling with tears.

Daiki was too shocked to be horrified at the subject of conversation and his mouth continued to open and close like a goldfish. The discussion that followed didn't help him recover either.

Setsuna moved in front of Satsuki, sinking to her knees and taking her daughter's free hand to hold between hers. She spent the next few minutes explaining Levonorgestrel and it's effectiveness, or lack thereof in this particular case. 

Setsuna explained how the pill likely hadn't been absorbed as Satsuki had thrown up so soon after having taken it. "The pill works by preventing ovulation and/or fertilization of the egg. It may also prevent implantation of a fertilized egg by thickening the lining of the uterus. Taken within the first 72 hours it has up to an 89% success rate; within the first 24 hours 95%."

Satsuki blanched. "This is my fault because I threw up that first pill?"

This statement roused Daiki out of his daze and he gently cuffed her upside the head. "The only one at fault here is that asshole, Gold!" 

Setsuna squeezed Satsuki's hand. "Neither your father nor I fault you for your body's response to the medications, sweetheart. The pill was never one hundred percent anyways depending on where you were in your cycle.

"Your father and I love you very much and we will support you however you decide to proceed. That said, we do need to talk about what your options are."

Keiichi nodded once in agreement. "At this point in time you are only a few weeks pregnant. It's a collection of cells right now and you can end it very easily by taking a pill that we can prescribe for you."

Satsuki flinched, her hands tearing free of her mother's and Daiki's to clutch at her waist protectively. Horror rose up in her at the thought of ending the new life she had just found out about. _That would be completely different from preventing pregnancy itself!_

"No matter what, this life is innocent! I can't just kill it! I'm sorry!" Satsuki trembled as she looked downward at her mother, noticing Setsuna had a look of relief mixed with concern on her face. Blinking in confusion, Satsuki glanced at her father who appeared the same as his wife.

Keiichi explained, "While we would have supported you had you chosen to abort, we are happy that you don't want to do that. After all, this childis our own flesh and blood."

Setsuna got to her feet and took a seat next to her daughter. "I also feel I should ask if adoption is on the table or do you want to keep the baby?"

Satsuki closed her eyes and an image of a smiling baby with pink hair and eyes popped into her mind. She practically melted at the thought and her eyes sparkled open. "I would like to keep the baby...but I'm only seventeen? I'm still in school, I have another year left after this one! How will I-"

Setsuna patted Satsuki's knee. "This is where some hard decisions will need to be made and rather quickly on your part, but also on ours. It's most unfortunate, but our country is not the most accepting of unwed mothers. People would look down on you and upon our family."

"Who cares about shitty people! Her family and friends wouldn't do that!" burst out Daiki angrily.

Keiichi shook his head and sighed. "You two are very young. You've never had to face society's judgement. It can be very harsh. Japanese society has been changing, but we're not there yet."

Setsuna bit her lip. "You are our daughter, our only child. We are fully prepared to support you financially, throughout the pregnancy and afterwards. The only thing is...Japan is not the place for a teenager who is unmarried to raise a child."

Setsuna had tears in her eyes as she said, "I have never agreed with pregnant girls dropping out of school because that just leads to them not being able to get good jobs to support themselves and their child, especially if the father isn't in the picture. Unfortunately, reality can be very ugly in this aspect of Japanese society."

"You're saying you're planning to send Satsuki away?!" yelled Daiki, hands clenched, blue eyes stormy with anger. "Why are you punishing her for something that's not her fault?"

"We don't want to send her away, but we don't think we'll have a choice. We can't just hide her away in the countryside. There is quite the stigma attached to unwed mothers and their children in our country," responded Setsuna. "I don't want Satsuki to have to face this discrimination. Unwed mothers also have a very difficult time getting work that would enable them to live well."

Satsuki bit her lip. "Was it this fear of discrimination also why Uncle Kaien lives in the US with his husband? Why he and Uncle Ryu hardly ever come to visit?"

Keiichi nodded. "Kaien-kun came out to the family in his second year of high school, when he was seventeen. There was quite a bit of uproar within the family when that happened. If I recall correctly, Mother even went to live with her parents for three weeks after Father threatened to remove Kaien from the family registry. My twin brothers and I refused to talk to our father, too. 

"Kaien is 13 years younger than my other brothers and 15 years younger than me. He was a surprise for my parents, but for my brothers and myself, he was our baby, too. My brothers and I took very good care of him so we weren't too pleased with what Father threatened to do," Keiichi sighed.

Setsuna smiled slightly as she reminisced, "I remember Father-in-law tried to get all three of us daughters-in-law to talk to Mother-in-law, too. I told him I had my hands full with Satsuki, who was just one year old at the time while the other two said they felt too sick from their pregnancies."

Keiichi laughed, shaking his head. 

"Father practically begged Mother to come back home and we all decided together that Kaien would be happiest if he went to university in the US. It is much more accepting of homosexuality than Japan and Kaien did not want to hide. He decided he would attend the same university as one of his friends from high school, a half Japanese exchange student from the US named Ryuken Stephen Morrison.

"In hindsight that should have been a big clue that Ryu-kun was more than a friend, but Kaien-kun had many friends in highschool so we thought he just wanted a familiar face around. Satsuki, do you remember that we went to his medical school graduation? You were around ten then."

Satsuki grinned. "Uncle Kaien living in the US is why I've had American nannies as well as tutors, right? So I can speak as well as read English correctly when we go visit them."

Keiichi shook his head fondly in remembered exasperation. "That little punk told us at the celebratory dinner that he wanted to formally introduce us to his boyfriend. That boyfriend just so happened to be his highschool buddy, Ryu-kun."

Setsuna tittered. "Father-in-law's eyes got so big I thought they would fall out when Ryu-kun stood up from his chair, bowed very low, and asked him to give Kaien-kun to him. My fellow sisters-in-law and I thought it was very romantic, but our husbands just laughed."

Satsuki smiled. "I vaguely remember that. You explained to me and my cousins later what was going on and then the next year they got married."

"That's a nice story and all, Auntie, Uncle, but where are you going with this?" interrupted Daiki.

"Dai-chan, you're kind of slow," admonished Satsuki. "I think they are going to send me to live with Uncle Kaien and Uncle Ryu."

Daiki frowned. "But...the US is so far away…when will we get to see you? How are you going to cope with being all alone in a strange country?"

Satsuki determinedly forced back tears. "I won't be alone, I'll have my two uncles, my baby cousins, and Uncle Ryu's family, too. You guys can come visit me during breaks if you want."

Satsuki sent a group text to suggest a meeting with the Generation of Miracles for the weekend while her father texted the extended family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1 PM Saturday August 16th / 8 PM Friday Los Angeles time_

Keiichi had requested a joint family meeting. His parents, his brothers and their families along with his wife's parents, her siblings and their families gathered in his home and were facing the computer monitor where his brother Kaien and Kaien's husband, Ryuken, appeared via Skype.

Kaien looked apprehensive as he took in the number of people he could see crowded in his oldest brother's house. "Kei-ni, what's going on?"

"Yes, Keiichi, we would also like to know why you called us all here," asked Yamamoto Akihito, a Supreme Court Justice and Keiichi's father-in-law, and Momoi Kenshin, hospital director and Keiichi's father.

Momoi Kaede, Keiichi's mother and a very famous actress, commented, "We were just here a few weeks ago when we were informed of the Incident. Are we back here in regards to that again?"

Keiichi cleared his throat. "Yes, this is because of the Incident. Satsuki is pregnant and does not wish to abort. She also wishes to keep her child so we need solutions."

All the adults in the room started speaking in loud tones in order to be heard over each other while the two on the monitor spoke to each other quietly. Satsuki's twelve cousins in attendance, all boys ranging from ten to nearly sixteen, shouted threats aimed at the perpetrator of the Incident, and this continued on for a while. 

Finally Keiichi's repeated requests for silence were obeyed. "Enough! Satsuki has made her decision and we as her parents support it one hundred percent. What we need from the rest of you are ideas as to how we can accomplish this."

"My future grandchildren are our flesh and blood," declared Setsuna. "Please just help us figure out a plan."

On the screen Ryuken nodded to Kaien and Kaien said, "We have a solution. We will adopt Sat-chan and bring her over to live with us."

"I have connections that can help speed the immigration process along," declared Ryuken. "We'd just need assistance with the adoption on Japan's side first."

Yamamoto Sakura, grand matriarch of the Yamamoto family, poked her husband in the side. "Dear, this is the part where you abuse your powers as one of Japan's former Supreme Court Justices to push through their adoption of our granddaughter, his niece."

Yamamoto Akihito looked over to where his only granddaughter sat with her head bowed, hands clenched in her lap, and felt a pang in his heart. Of his seven grandchildren, she was the eldest and the only female. He agreed to expedite the adoption and waive the requirement for the adoptive parents to appear in person during the process. 

"Ahem, father," interjected Yamamoto Satoru, Setsuna's oldest brother, an attorney. "Please make it a regular adoption so that Satsuki is not stricken from her family's registry. We want her to be able to inherit her share when you finally kick the bucket."

Satoshi, Satoru's younger twin brother, snickered, but kept quiet so that his father wouldn't glare at him, too. 

"Ryu-kun, will your connections be sufficient to ensure that the regular adoption will not be a problem with immigration?" asked Setsuna's older sister, Professor Takeshi Aimi, ignoring her brothers' antics. 

Ryuken grinned widely, "I think California Senator Dianne Feinstein will be more than sufficient to get Sat-chan here with no problems."

Momoi Kenshin looked teasingly at his daughter-in-law's father. "If a US Senator isn't sufficient, I'm sure Akihito-san can contact Prime Minister Abe and bug him until we get what we want."

And thus it was decided that Satsuki would be adopted by her youngest paternal uncle and immigrate to the United States as soon as all her paperwork went through. Satsuki was saddened at the thought of leaving her family and friends, (and her country!) but she also understood the reasoning behind the decision and so agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Friday, August 16th, 2014, 6 PM_

Daiki arrived at her house followed shortly by the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami, who trailed behind his shadow like a puppy. Satsuki nervously fiddled with her fingers while seven pairs of curious eyes stared at her, the silence broken by intermittent crunching from Murasakibara. 

After several minutes of Satsuki opening her mouth only to close it several times Daiki finally decided he had had enough and burst out, "Satsuki's pregnant and going to live in America!"

The chip heading into Murasakibara's mouth fell to the floor. Midorima's glasses glinted ominously. Akashi's eyes flashed into the Complete Emperor Eyes momentarily. Kagami's jaw dropped while Kuroko's back stiffened. 

"Momocchi is what?!?!" screeched Kise, golden eyes widened in disbelief.

"That motherfucker Nash Gold, Jr. knocked Satsuki up - owww, woman! Stop hitting me!" 

"Stop swearing, Dai-chan."

Daiki rubbed at his bicep, pretending pain, enjoying the reactions of his fellow Miracles plus that Bakagami.

"Sa-chin... you're gonna have a baby?" Murasakibara blinked then reached down to pick up his chip from the floor. He popped it into his mouth before anyone could stop him, shrugging at the chastising look he received from an exasperated Midorima. _What, it wasn't on the ground, it's still okay!?_

Akashi ignored the others. "Should we take this announcement to mean you plan on keeping it, Satsuki?"

Kuroko chimed in, "That was what I was thinking as well, Akashi-kun."

Midorima pushed his glasses further up his face. "You don't seem terribly upset. How did your parents react?"

"Well, they were very supportive. Of course this wasn't what they had wished for me, especially given how I got pregnant and as I'm only seventeen, but since it happened, what can we do."

Kagami raised his hand as if he were still in kindergarten and waited until he was acknowledged before asking, "Uhh, did I hear Ahomine correctly? You're going to live in America?!?!"

Satsuki nodded solemnly. "My uncle Kaien lives there with his husband and two children. They will be adopting me and bringing me to Los Angeles. Fortunately I have plenty of money to help support myself since we sold our bitcoins investment last year."

All of the Miracles already knew about Satsuki's gay uncle, but Kagami's jaw dropped. "Your uncle has a husband?!"

Satsuki explained Kaien's story to the ignorant Kagami and afterwards he exclaimed, "Man, just think! You and I could have met years ago in LA. _What a coincidence, huh?"_

Satsuki laughed and stated in her lightly accented English, _"Yes, it's amazing what a small world we live in."_

Kuroko nodded and responded in Japanese as he understood more than he spoke English. "It is indeed a small world we live in. You said Himuro-kun met someone we all know in Los Angeles, too, right, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah," Kagami nodded then blushed slightly. "Tatsuya told me about this Japanese transfer student he met in ninth grade. Turns out to be your Nijimura. Apparently they went out for a year in high school, but broke up when Tatsuya moved back to Japan to live with his dad after his mom remarried and the other guy stayed in LA."

Satsuki heard a nearly silent huff from Murasakibara and a frown on the giant teen's face. _Oh ho ho, what is this, Mukkun? Are you jealous of Niji-senpai and Himuro-kun? And jeez, are all my guy friends gay? First it's Ki-chan with his constant chasing after Tetsu-kun to hide his crush on Dai-chan, then it's Midorin and Takao-kun, followed by Tetsu-kun and Kagamin. Now it's Mukkun crushing on Himuro-kun? Is it going to be Akashi-kun mooning after someone next? Eek, that thought is terrifying._

Satsuki giggled, ignoring the boys' inquiring looks and brought her thoughts back to the subject at hand. "My family did spend a few weeks each summer with Uncle Kaien and Uncle Ryu in Los Angeles while he was at university and afterwards. I got to practice the English I learned with tutors during our visits. My English tutoring ended after middle school and my tutors said I did very well. I shouldn't have too much trouble finishing high school and going to university there."

"Wah, Momocchi, who's going to watch the baby while you are at school?" squawked Kise. "And will you be able to attend while pregnant?"

"Uncle Ryu said they are planning on enrolling me in the school closest to their home. I'll attend in person, unless the doctor says otherwise, until the baby is born. Once I've recovered I'll be attending school again and the baby will be watched by the same nanny they employ for their two kids. 

"Uncle Kaien thinks if my grades remain the same that I would easily qualify for UCLA, but he could be biased. It'll be an adjustment, but we'll see," said Satsuki.

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, it'll be much easier for you to attend high school while pregnant in America."

Midorima sniffed in derision. "It's appalling that anyone would think it's a good idea to impede a woman's education just because she's pregnant. That's just a recipe for disaster, present and future, nanodayo."

"It makes me want to crush 'em," Murasakibara remarked between crunching more chips.

"Yeah, you didn't have a choice in this," stated Kagami. 

"Have you thought about what you want to study in university, Satsuki?" inquired Akashi. "You are/were a very good manager for the basketball clubs. Perhaps business administration? Once we've graduated you could come back and work for me?"

"Sa-chin, you can come work in my shop," offered Murasakibara. "I'll feed you lots of delicious sweets."

"Hey, maybe being an NBA agent would be a good choice for you, Momoi-san," stated Kagami.

Satsuki smiled as the rest of the boys all stated their desire to be uncles while Daiki scoffed and stated he was going to be the baby's best and favorite uncle, of course!

"Ugh, I guess this means I will have to get someone to help me get my grades up so I can go to college over there with you, Satsuki." Daiki had a sour look on his face. "It'll be easier to join the NBA if I'm already over there, right?"

Kagami grimaced. "Damn, Kuroko, you'll have to help me get mine up and I'll help you with your English."

"Oh?" Kuroko said expressionless as always as he teased his boyfriend. "Why would I need to work on my English?"

"Ehh?" blustered Kagami, face red. "You have to be better in English so you can go to college in the US with me. How are we going to be boyfriends if I'm over there for the NBA and you're over here?!?!"

"Hmmm. Maybe I should go there, too, eh, Sa-chin? I know Muro-chin wants to go to school there and try for the NBA, too. He can help me with English."

Akashi nodded. "Atsushi, if you get picked up by a team you could make enough money to retire in a few years to open up the pastry shop you've been talking about. We did make big bucks with bitcoins, but the restaurant business is iffy. It doesn't hurt to make loads more money with the NBA for a few years. Satsuki can be your agent."

"Oi, she's gonna be my agent, too!" declared Daiki. Kagami nodded as he also stated he would like her as his agent.

"Wahhh! If you guys are going then I'm going, too!" wailed Kise as he tried throwing himself onto Kuroko, but missed as the light blue haired boy quickly sidestepped. "So mean! Anyway, Momocchi can be my agent, too!"

Midorima snorted. "If these idiots get signed on by the NBA and do well then Momoi-san should be fine just working as their agent/manager."

Akashi smirked. "Shintarou, don't act like you aren't planning on going to America, too. You can still study to be a doctor after a career in the NBA."

Satsuki winked at the greenet. "I'm sure gay marriage will be legal again in America. If you stay in Japan, who knows when, if ever, it'll be legal here."

Midorima sputtered and everyone laughed. "Well, I suppose the NBA does pay well. I'm sure I'll be playing you as well over there, Akashi."

Everyone seemed to take it as a given that they'd all be signed on as pros and really, with their skills teams would be falling all over themselves to take them so it's not as if their self confidence was out of place. 

Satsuki called for food to be delivered and the remainder of the evening was spent pleasantly chatting about when they would visit her in America and what to name the baby. They also looked into what qualifications Satsuki would need to become an agent for NBA players as well as for a model/actor. Then as everyone was leaving her home Satsuki asked Kuroko, and by extension Kagami, to stay behind. The three teenagers moved back into the living room after saying their goodbyes to the others and Satsuki sat down on the couch next to the light blue haired boy.

For the first time in a very long time she did not attach herself to his side like she was an extension of him. She stared into Tetsu-kun's placid face and sighed. Kagami shifted uncomfortably on the loveseat across from them, but stayed quiet.

"Tetsu-kun, I used to say that I liked you and I told myself that I loved you. We went out on a date once; well, it was a date to me, but you probably just thought it was an outing between friends, right?"

She looked into huge blue eyes. "I confess in the beginning I didn't think much of you. You were much smaller than all the other boys on the Teiko team, except for Akashi-kun, and you lacked presence. But I saw how hard you practiced to get better on the courts and I was amazed by your determination."

She let out a giggle. "Then you gave me a popsicle stick and at first I was mad thinking you were unloading your garbage on to me, but it turns out it was a Winner stick and I fell in love."

"Momoi-san, I-" started Kuroko solemnly. 

Satsuki shook her head. "It's all right, Tetsu-kun. I've been doing a lot of thinking after the Incident. I thought what I felt for you was love, but it was just a small crush. I appreciated that you (the other regulars, too) didn't stare at my body like ravening beasts. I admired your will to succeed and your drive to do better. But then, third year happened and we drifted apart.

"You quit the team, we graduated, and I followed Dai-chan to Tōō. I probably should have gotten a clue there when my 'brother' was more important to me than my 'boyfriend', but I guess I can be kind of slow, too. When you finally "beat" some sense into Dai-chan and the other Miracles I was beyond grateful and so happy."

Satsuki took a quick glance at Kagami, noticing the relief that flickered across his face and just barely stopped herself from smiling like a loon. "Kagamin, I hope you will continue supporting Tetsu-kun and I leave him in your care."

_Yeah, I saw how you looked at him. You're so easy to read, Kagamin. Tetsu-kun is harder for me, but I noticed how his eyes would sometimes sparkle when you were close. The lack of jealousy I felt should have been another big clue._

Satsuki bumped shoulders with Kuroko and winked at him meaningfully. A slight pinkness appeared on his cheeks and she laughed upon looking across the way to catch Kagami's confused look. 

"Thank you both, for supporting me as well, in the past, the present, and for the future. You two will make terrific uncles for my baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3:45 PM Monday August 19th, 2014, basketball gym, Tōō Academy_

Satsuki was pleasantly surprised to find Daiki accompanying her to afternoon practice as summer break hadn't ended. She shook her head, but smiled after he said he wanted to be there when she told the team. As soon as the regulars noticed Satsuki's arrival they swarmed her, asking if she was all right. Coach Harasawa tried to rein them in to no avail.

The boys flinched when her eyes filled with tears and Sakurai Ryō repeatedly apologized for nothing specific. Satsuki rapidly blinked away the tears and looked at the coach. "Coach...did anyone tell you what happened after the game with Jabberwock…?"

Coach Harasawa nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry for the invasion of your privacy, but Kagetora and Imayoshi-kun both let me know. I wasn't sure what to do so I didn't contact you."

"It's all right, Coach. There's not really much to say for something like this. Umm...please sit down everyone. I have something to tell you."

All the boys sat on the floor, but Coach Harasawa remained standing along with Satsuki and Daiki. Daiki placed a supportive hand on Satsuki's shoulder and she felt strengthened.

"I'm pregnant and I've decided I'm keeping the baby. I am also moving to America. Any questions?"

Coach Harasawa staggered and all of a sudden half a dozen voices were raised with questions that no one could understand as they all were speaking at the same time. 

Wakamatsu Kōsuke jumped to his feet, his voice louder than the others. "That asshole should be beaten and castrated!"

In the sudden silence after the captain's outburst, Satsuki once more heard Sakurai's repeated apologies. Then all the boys chimed in with threats against the "asshole". 

"Oi! Enough. None of you will be getting a piece of that asshole because there won't be anything left after I get through with him!" Daiki's eyes blazed with his bloodthirsty thoughts.

Coach Harasawa decided this one time he'd ignore the profanities. "Momoi-chan, did you say you were moving to America?"

"That's right! I focused too much on the 'pregnant' and barely noticed the 'moving to America' part, what's with that?" asked Wakamatsu, bemused.

Satsuki explained what had been decided at her family meeting. Everyone expressed the fact that they would miss her and wished her luck in the future. She promised she would email regular updates and then it was time for her to leave the school.


	4. Speed Bump

Disclaimer: do I really need to state I don't own Kuroko no Basket yet again? If you don't know this by now then there is no hope for you. This chapter has been self-beta'd and contains descriptions of pregnancy and birth. Triplets story referenced in the chapter was published August 2018; I took the liberty of moving it up four years to fit my story. 

https : / / new . hindawi . com / journals / criog / 2018 / 5760147 /

https : / / www . guinnessworldrecords . com / world-records / heaviest-triplets-at-birth-living?fb_comment_id=567828026652421_660009247434298

Satsuki's uncles' house is based off of a real house: 9996 Sunset Boulevard, Beverly Hills, CA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4 Speed Bump**

_Sunday August 24th 6:45 PM, 2014, Narita International Airport_

Before the end of the day on Monday, August 18th, following the family meeting, the adoption papers had been signed by Satsuki's parents and her grandfather Momoi Kenshin, whom Kaien and Ryuuken had authorized to act on their behalf. Her attorney uncles presented the paperwork to Grandfather Yamamoto Akihito and he approved and had them processed right away. Her school transcripts had also been sent to her uncles so they could work on getting her transferred.

On Wednesday the 20th, lines addressing the changes in familial status were added to all the relevant family registries and the next day Satsuki was presented with a certificate stating she had been formally adopted by Kaien and Ryuuken Morrison and handed a folder with all of her paperwork, including an amended passport with her new name, completed on the Japanese side. Friday the 22nd she added two very official looking letters, one embossed with Japanese seals and the other with US seals, to her folder and booked a flight to Los Angeles. 

On the day of departure Satsuki's entire family, the ones living in Japan, from both sets of grandparents to aunts and uncles to the youngest cousin, all saw her off at the airport. Her mother had to be pulled away by her father and there wasn't a dry eye in sight. She was sent off with tearful good-byes and heartfelt wishes. Her mother reminded her that she would be there in a few weeks to attend Satsuki's first prenatal visit and see how things were going in her new homeland.

Satsuki Momoi Morrison stepped through the open door leading into the plane and felt a wave of trepidation wash over her as she made her way to her first class seat. In less than eleven hours she would be stepping onto the soil of her new home country. She marveled that things had moved so quickly, but when you have friends in high places…

Satsuki decided to practice her English on the passenger in the aisle seat next to her. She introduced herself by first name to the older, red haired, green eyed gentleman and they chatted for a while. He introduced himself as Iggy ( _what a strange name_ ) and stated he was returning to Los Angeles from a one week stay in Tokyo finalizing a business venture. His wife, Yukina, and two youngest children who still lived with him, had decided against joining him on his work trip. His eldest daughter was married with two little girls and was currently filming a movie, his oldest son had just started his first year at MIT Sloan, and his two youngest were in eighth and tenth grades respectively. 

Satsuki informed Iggy that she had had a spot of trouble, not giving any details, and as such it had been decided that she would go live with her uncles. She spoke about her nervousness regarding the move, but admitted it was also a bit exciting. They spent the next few hours exchanging stories about their families with Iggy waxing poetic on the subject of his two youngest and his oldest, not saying much about his oldest son and expounding upon how cute his granddaughters were.

After they finished conversing they each read for a bit, had some dinner and drinks, then it was time to sleep. Satsuki hadn't thought she would be able to sleep on the plane, but she closed her eyes and woke up the next morning for breakfast. After a few more hours of idle chit chat the announcement that the plane would be landing in half an hour came over the speakers. She quickly used the facilities and soon enough it was landing time. She and Iggy walked off the plane together, but then parted as he needed to stop at the restroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sunday, August 24th, 11:45 AM LAX_

Satsuki pulled her carry-on luggage behind her and as she exited the secure area following the signs to Baggage Claim she heard her name being called. She burst out laughing when she spotted two men holding up a huge sign with her name in big bold colors written on it. The shorter of the two men, Kaien, was 5'10" tall with dark brown hair and eyes. The other, Ryuken, was 6'1" tall and had dark blond hair with blue eyes. 

Kaien was holding onto the hand of his three year old daughter, Kana, while little Kairyu was snoozing in his stroller. The little boy jerked awake when his sister squealed, jumping up and down when Satsuki appeared. Kaien released her hand and Kana ran to hug her older cousin. Kairyu was a bit shyer, but allowed Satsuki to pick him up and press kisses to his face.

The two men moved so they weren't in people's way and held their arms out. She eagerly fell into their waiting embrace and if her laughter had more than a slight hint of tears in it they didn't comment on that. Kaien and Ryuken just held her tightly and she was very thankful they didn't have the normal Japanese reserve as she clung to them tightly. 

They picked up Satsuki's two large suitcases from Baggage Claim, stopped for lunch at one of the restaurants on site, and then left the airport. During the 45 minute drive home they spoke of how Satsuki's flight went and she told them it went by rather quickly as she had mostly conversed with the man in the seat next to her, read for a bit, and then slept for the remainder.

The two men were a bit suspicious and were afraid this guy had tried to hit on a pretty, foreign high school girl, but Satsuki defended her new friend stating they talked about her moving to the US and he chatted about his family. He told her about his two older children with his deceased wife and his two children with his second wife, who happened to be Japanese, but mostly about his two youngest children and his granddaughters.

"What kind of a name is Iggy anyways?" wondered Ryuken as he drove along the busy freeway.

Kaien snorted, "Hopefully not short for Iguana."

Ryuken laughed in response to Kaien's quip and Satsuki shook her head. "It's short for Ignatius, which I thought was an interesting name. Apparently his oldest son shares it and Iggy calls him Junior. Uncle Kaien, Uncle Ryu, you are both 33 and doctors. How come you are so immature?!"

"Hey, doctors can have a sense of humor, too." Kaien tried defending himself, grinning back at his niece. They had decided to continue addressing each other as uncle and niece as both he and Satsuki preferred it that way.

Satsuki cocked her head in confusion when the car didn't head in the direction of the condo the two men owned, located a few miles away from the hospital where they worked. They drove past the street to turn for the condo and soon very affluent homes started lining the streets.

"Where are we going? Did you guys move since I visited last summer?" she asked as the homes they passed looked bigger and more opulent. 

"Well, now that you'll be living with us we felt we needed a larger place," explained Kaien.

Satsuki looked at the homes they drove by and raised a slightly disbelieving eyebrow. "Judging from these houses, do you think we need to live in the White House?!"

Ryuken smiled a bit sadly. "I'm not sure if your parents informed you of my aunt Eileen's death earlier this year?"

Satsuki nodded solemnly. "Yes, I was very saddened to hear of it. I loved her films, she was very talented as an actress, and so beautiful, even in her fifties."

"Well, she never had any children so she left all her worldly goods to myself, my sister, and my brother," stated Ryuken and started turning from the street into the driveway. He hit a button on the roof of the car and the black iron gates opened. The gates automatically closed behind the car as he drove past the curved driveway. He parked in front of the front door and they all got out. 

"This house is in a great location for us in Beverly Hills. It's 9 minutes away from the Medical Center where we work and 7 minutes from the school where we enrolled you, Beverly Hills High School," commented Kaien.

Kaien then pulled up the stats of the house on his phone and read the description nearly verbatim. "Approx. 7,900 SF single level house set on a useable 1 acre flat lot. This is an unprecedented rare opportunity to own an iconic estate in prime Beverly Hills with unparalleled views of the golf course and Century City beyond. Set privately behind gates that open to a spectacular circular motor court with parking for over 20 cars. 

"The sprawling backyard offers a large pool, spa, outdoor kitchen, beautifully landscaped grounds and outdoor sports court. The house features 6 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, gourmet kitchen with breakfast room, grand formal dining room, home theater, massive indoor gym with basketball court, attached guesthouse with private entrance, master suite with dual baths and enormous walk-in closet."

"This house was part of my inheritance from Aunt Eileen. Apparently after Kaien and I had our five year wedding anniversary last year, she added him as a beneficiary of this house, too," stated Ryuken. "She also set up an account to pay for the house staff: cook, gardener, driver, and maid service. Fortunately, we hadn't decided on what to do about the driver yet since neither of us needs one, but now you can use him."

Kaien smiled in remembrance. "She was a wonderful woman and quite the supporter of LGBT rights. She was a very busy woman yet even in the middle of filming a movie in Europe she made sure to attend our wedding. When the kids were born she was all over them. I think she was even more upset than we were when Prop 8 was placed on the voting ballots in the fall that same year marriage was first legalized in California."

Kaien and Ryuken explained how when gay marriage was made legal in California in 2008 they quickly got married and immediately requested a green card for Kaien. Ryuken used important connections to help the process along and Kaien gained permanent resident status before Prop 8 passed. 

The two men carried her luggage inside and Satsuki trailed behind them, eyes like saucers as her head swiveled like crazy to take in the sights of her new home. Her parents' home, which was considered a very nicely sized one, in Tokyo had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and was 1,800 square feet. This house was easily three times the size of her childhood home! Akashi's estate which she had gotten to visit a few times in junior high was even bigger than this one though.

"I'm sorry, Uncles, but it's good you kept Aunt Eileen's staff as I don't think I'd be able to clean this house, I'd never have time for anything else!" said Satsuki as they took her on a tour of the house and the grounds. She picked two rooms farthest away from the master suite for herself and her upcoming baby. 

Her uncles grinned and stated that Satsuki wouldn't have to do anything other than study and watch her baby when he/she arrived. Satsuki was once more very grateful she came from an affluent family.

Satsuki placed her luggage in her bedroom and then they moved to one of the rooms in the back of the house, one with massive sliding glass doors leading to the patio and pool in the backyard. Satsuki asked if it would be all right for her friends from Japan to come visit her from time to time and her uncles assured her that her friends would always be welcome for this was also her home.

"If they all come at once I should make them all share that two bedroom attached guest house around the corner," giggled Satsuki. "I'd pay to see who stays alive after a couple of days. Too bad Kagami and Kuroko will probably stay with Alex and Kagami's dad."

"Oh, you are sadistic," clapped Ryuken. "I love it!"

They all laughed then Ryuken filled Satsuki in on how easy it was to get her to the United States. Apparently, his grandmother had been good friends with Senator Dianne Feinstein while growing up and their daughters had gone to Stanford University together. It was this particular connection that had also helped with obtaining Kaien's green card so quickly after they had gotten married.

"It's a bit strange to think about, but Dianne chose her best friend's husband, my grandpa Edward, as her personal physician. In fact, he delivered Dianne's only child Kathleen, and was her doctor too. When Grandpa Edward retired in 2000 at the age of 72, Dianne chose my father to be her primary care physician," detailed Ryuken.

"So as soon as we decided that we wanted to adopt you I got on the phone with my mother and explained the situation. Mom called Kathleen and then Kathleen called me to get the particulars to give to Dianne. A few days later Kathleen sent me notification that your expedited immigration visa was ready and that the Japanese Ministry of Foreign Affairs had been contacted," said Ryuken, smiling.

Kaien smirked, "It's nice to be sleeping with someone who has friends in high places."

Ryuken winked at his partner and Satsuki burst out laughing. "You two are horrible! Haha!"

"Back to important matters," Kaien interjected. "According to Kathleen, they've made an exception to the Child Citizenship Act of 2000 for you as you are over the age of 16 yet still under 18. We've made an appointment for you late Tuesday afternoon to swear your allegiance to the United States and then you'll become a bonafide citizen of the good old US of A."

"We've already enrolled you at Beverly Hills High School and you'll start tomorrow, Monday. Classes started on August 11th, but we'll have you tutored on the things that you missed out on by starting two weeks late," said Ryuken. "You'll have this junior year to prove to universities that you can make it in the US school system. You'll apply for university in the fall of senior year. This will give you plenty of time to get used to being in an all English speaking environment."

"Your transcripts put your entering grades as a 4.0, or an S (exemplary) in Japanese terms," remarked Kaien. "We've enrolled you in as many Advanced Placement classes for junior year as we could to make senior year easier. Honors and AP courses are weighted and will make your GPA go above 4.0 which colleges love."

"The baby will be born in the spring of my junior year," stated Satsuki. "Everything works out well then."

"You have extremely high academic scores, Satsuki," responded Kaien. "You were near the top of a very prestigious academy and the principal recognized that. She was very amazed by the classes you took and your marks in them. Your counselor was impressed that you were the manager of a basketball club and a black belt in karate. I told them about those as they do not appear on your transcripts. Your grades plus your 35 completed hours of community service also qualify you for Honors Society which they will invite you to be a part of."

"Principal Sarah Carter has also been informed of the pregnancy and will make the appropriate accommodations," said Ryuken. "You'll be able to attend until your doctor advises against it and then we'll work on some sort of tutoring or home study."

They discussed the classes Kaien had registered her for as well as made plans to go clothes shopping later that afternoon. Then she went to rest and informed everyone in Japan of her safe arrival. Later that day her Uncles broke the news to her that she would be taking driver's education classes as well and would hopefully get her license in six months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aug 25th - Jan 30th, through the end of the 2nd trimester_

Attending high school in America required some adjustments in thinking and behavior for Satsuki. She was assigned a guidance counselor (Caroline Burke, wonderful lady). She did not have to change into indoor shoes, had no uniform, she was the one to change rooms not the teacher, and she was encouraged to ask questions in class. 

Uncle Kaien and her counselor had looked at her transcripts from third year junior high (9th grade equivalent) to first trimester second year high school (11th grade) to decide which classes to enroll her in. Fortunately for Satsuki she had already taken the required amount of physical education and the foreign language requirement was waived as she already spoke two. She was registered for AP English Language, AP Calculus BC, Business and Branding, AP Biology, AP US History, AP Environmental Science, and AP Chemistry.

The majority of the students in her new school were Caucasian with some Asians, Latinos, and a smattering of African Americans. She did choose to introduce herself in all of her classes with her name and where she transferred from, ending with a small bow (she couldn't help it) and a _"Please take care of me."_ Her fellow students seemed to have moderate interest in her, but this could be because most of her classes were AP ones so the students were very serious about their studies.

Satsuki did notice that her Advanced Placement classes tended to have the same faces and became friendly with a few of the girls she shared multiple classes with. Comparing class schedules she found she shared lunch with all three girls she was friendly with and they quickly included her at their lunch table. Borrowing their notes she was able to catch up on the two weeks of school that she missed. 

Three weeks after school started Satsuki invited the girls over for a study session and informed them of her pregnancy status and how it had happened, without naming names. The girls were shocked, but very supportive. Many hugs and tears were had that evening before any actual studying occurred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thursday, September 25th, 4 PM_

Momoi Setsuna arrived from Japan about a month after Satsuki started school to attend the first prenatal visit with the obstetrician, Dr. Kristine Brooks, a colleague of Uncle Kaien. Setsuna picked Satsuki up from school and drove her to the hospital. She waited in the lobby while Satsuki went through the physical examination and then was called in for the ultrasound. She introduced herself to the doctor as Satsuki's mother.

Satsuki lay on the exam table with her hospital gown parted to reveal only her tummy and the doctor squeezed the gel onto the slightly curved surface. The transducer was moved in slow careful circles on her belly and Setsuna gasped in shock. Dr. Brooks had a serious look on her face as she took still images and Satsuki's eyes widened as she stared at the monitor. 

Satsuki grabbed for her mom's hand with one hand while the other pointed shakily at the images. "Mom...am I seeing correctly?!?!?!"

Setsuna felt her knees give way and quickly leaned against the exam table. _"English, sweetie, English…"_

Dr. Brooks proceeded to state that yes, there were three separate placentas with fetuses growing in them. Everything looked to be healthy and growing fine, but the doctor had to inform Satsuki of her choices in regards to a multiples pregnancy as they can be high risk. Satsuki listened politely, but in the end declined the reduction option. Setsuna shared that she had just recently read a case report about a mother in Ethiopia giving birth to unexpected triplets at 39 weeks and three days.

Dr. Brooks nodded. _"Yes, I believe that case report made its way through the medical community all over the world. They were very large for triplets, weighing in at a combined weight of nearly 20 pounds. The infants developed no perinatal complications, but the mom did hemorrhage a bit."_

The doctor opened the door and quietly asked a nurse to page a certain doctor, then closed it to resume her conversation with Setsuna and Satsuki. She went over the increased risks associated with a multiples pregnancy including preterm labor resulting in prematurity, anemia, gestational diabetes, preeclampsia, as well as others. Both mother and daughter stated they understood the risks.

A knock sounded then a slender doctor in her early forties entered the exam room. She appeared to be of Asian descent and smiled warmly at the room's occupants. Dr. Brooks gave her a brief rundown of her soon to be patient's details including age and pregnancy status.

_"Satsuki, this is Dr. Valerie Shen, a maternal fetal medical specialist at our hospital. She has had over ten years of experience with high risk pregnancies which you qualify for as you are carrying triplets,"_ stated Dr. Brooks. 

_"Valerie, this is Satsuki Morrison, Drs. Ryuken and Kaien Morrison's adopted daughter, and her mother, Setsuna Momoi, who also happens to be a nurse,"_ Dr. Brooks continued. _"We've just found out that Satsuki is carrying triplets. I've gone over the risks and her options and she's made the decision to continue with all three. Mrs. Momoi has also read the recent case report on the full term triplets delivery last month and they both understand and accept the risks involved with the choice to continue with all three."_

Dr. Shen stated, _"The record weight for triplets was set in July of 2003 at a whopping 22 pounds and 12.6 ounces. Those babies were delivered at 36 weeks plus a few days so smooth triplet births have definitely happened. I will be closely monitoring you during this pregnancy."_

Setsuna shared with Dr. Brooks and Dr. Shen that her family had two sets of twins in their history and both sets came out big and healthy with no problems during delivery. Dr. Brooks left the room and Dr. Shen took over the rest of the doctor's visit. Satsuki gave the barest description of how she ended up pregnant at age seventeen and the new doctor just shrugged philosophically. Dr. Shen asked about Satsuki's diet and what prenatal vitamins she was currently taking and nodded approvingly. She then asked about exercise and Satsuki grinned.

_"I've taken karate since I was six, but I stopped attending my dojo after I got pregnant and then moved here. I still practice my forms, though, which ends up being about 45 minutes to an hour long. I didn't join a dojo here as I figured contact sports would not be good for the baby, well, babies now."_

Dr. Shen nodded. _"Yes, you are nearly through your first trimester and so far everything looks great. You are fine to continue practicing your kicks, punches, and forms, but just make sure that you aren't going all out, just hard enough to get a good cardiovascular workout. Stretching is fine except for when your belly gets too big to bend forward, but all other stretches are acceptable. Listen to your body. If anything hurts stop that activity."_

Dr. Shen looked over the ultrasound scans on the monitor, making approving noises. _"All three embryos look to be growing normally and the placentas all seem to be connected to the uterus in good spots."_

Dr. Shen picked up the transducer and proceeded to show how the three heartbeats were good and fast. She went back to the still shots, pointing to various places. No abnormalities in the embryos' organs nor in Satsuki's and she confirmed a due date of April 18th while reiterating preterm labor will be very likely.

_"As this is already week ten I will be seeing you once every two weeks for the second trimester which transitions to weekly visits come third trimester. Normally you would be advised to gain between 25 to 35 pounds with a singleton pregnancy, but with triplets you can gain up to 65. Please keep up the good work with diet and exercise and I'll see you in two weeks. Feel free to contact the nurse line if any questions come up before the next visit. Here are several copies of the ultrasound pictures to take with you."_

Satsuki gently patted her cleaned off belly soothingly and she just knew that they would all be fine. Mother and daughter left the hospital after a quick meeting with both Satsuki's uncles and went home to text the news to their family and friends, overseas and here.

Exclamations of shock came via texts from the Generation of Miracles after she sent the ultrasound pictures and Satsuki's new school girl friends immediately called her squealing in surprise and excitement. Her father called and they chatted for a long while and then a few days later Setsuna returned to Japan after promising to return in two months time.

Satsuki, her mother, and her uncles had done some research almost immediately after the first prenatal visit and they all came to the conclusion that getting an au pair would be the best and most cost effective route for childcare for three infants. Her uncles would discuss the additional workload with their nanny and raise her salary up to compensate for the additional children. There would also be the added benefit of not having to transport the babies around as they had space in the guest house for the au pair to live with them. They decided to go with one from Japan and went through an agency to find one that could swim and was willing to work with babies.

Satsuki had hoped to get an au pair for July 2015 right before school started, but she had to compromise. She liked the profile of Aikawa Hitomi (25) and contacted her via the agency. She was available in May of 2015 so Satsuki decided to contract her early. The au pair would finish out her current contract, have a month long break, and then would fly out to Los Angeles.

The first trimester had proceeded like a dream. Her only pregnancy symptoms were some very light cramping and the occasional mild nausea which she was able to alleviate by sucking on lime wedges. She carried those wedges in Ziploc baggies with her to school everyday just in case, as well as healthy snacks. The cook made dinner and a healthy lunch was made for her everyday after dinner to take to school as her own cooking still didn't turn out right.

Her belly further expanded after the first visit with the doctor and she had to switch to maternity pants early on as any sort of constriction on her stomach would cause her to feel sick. Underwire bras went the way of the dinosaurs not long after fitted pants to be replaced by maternity ones as her breasts grew tender and swollen. Fortunately big hoodies hid her growing shape from the rest of the school so she wasn't inundated with questions from those not currently in the know.

Second trimester came around and Satsuki felt fantastic. The infrequent nausea had completely disappeared along with most of the tiredness. She felt like she had more energy and switched to sleeping on her side with a pillow between her legs as that was more comfortable at night to accommodate her growing belly. 

The bi-weekly visits occurred on schedule, and Dr. Shen was pleased to announce that the fetuses were growing just fine and Satsuki herself continued to be the very picture of health. All her urine and blood tests came back negative which Satsuki was very thankful for. Her waistline continued to expand, but her bust had thankfully halted its expansion.

One beautiful day towards the end of November during lunchtime Satsuki paused mid bite, eyebrows slightly furrowed and head tilted to the side. _What on Earth is it that I am feeling right now? It doesn't feel like gas...feels like air bubbles popping inside of me…_ She gasped and the girls at her table immediately asked, _"What? What's wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"_

Satsuki shook her head, one hand going to her slightly distended belly. Their other tablemates looked at her in apprehension, but she just let out a tinkling laugh. The other four girls at the table had been informed of Satsuki's condition after her first doctor's visit and while they weren't quite as supportive as the Satsuki's three close friends they hadn't responded negatively either.

_"The babies are moving! It feels like little bubbles are popping inside of me. It feels so weird."_

Her tablemates nearly fell out of their chairs as they bounced excitedly and tried not to shout. They asked if they could feel Satsuki's belly later and Satsuki laughed.

_"It's too soon for anyone other than me to feel the movements. In about two weeks, week 20, which coincidentally is also when I'm going to try to find out the genders, others may be able to feel them move so you guys can try after that, okay?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wednesday December 10th, 2014, 7 AM_

Two weeks after the first bubbles experience, Satsuki sat on the exam room table in the Radiology Department with her hospital gown exposing her belly, anticipation racing through her veins. Her mother had come once more for this special appointment and stood by the table practically vibrating with excitement. Setsuna gasped when Satsuki's belly suddenly bulged in two places, then the bulges cleared only for another one to appear near the popped out belly button.

Satsuki snickered. _"I still can't get over how freaky that is. According to Ki-chan, Dai-chan gave quite the unmanly scream when I sent the video of it to them. He said it looked like that one movie where the alien clawed its way out of the human's belly."_

_"Hah! Just wait a few months and it'll look even more like that. You'll be able to tell what it is that they are hitting you with,"_ declared the soon to be grandmother.

The sonographer smiled in amusement then globbed the ultrasound gel onto Satsuki's stomach. She picked up the transducer and carefully mapped out where the babies were. They were quite cooperative and she was able to get very informative images of all three which she put up on the monitor. She printed pictures, said her goodbyes, and then left the room.

A few minutes later Dr. Shen entered and she looked very pleased as she went towards the monitor. She had heard from the sonographer that all looked perfectly normal, fantastically so for a pregnancy involving triplets.

Setsuna grabbed Satsuki's hand as her eyes teared up looking at the grainy images of her future grandchildren. _"Ohhh...those turned out so well...sniffle...my grandbabies…time to shop for baby clothes. I've got to let my sister and mother know…"_

_"Hey, please let those of us who can't read ultrasounds know what the genders are, too, before you go and let the whole world know!"_ Satsuki pouted as she tried to make heads or tails out of the three pictures on the screen. _"Wait, uhhh, is that a penis?!"_

Dr. Shen laughed. " _You are quite correct. That one right there is most definitely a boy and I will say that I am 99% certain that fetuses number 2 and number 3 are girls. Satsuki, the ultrasounds are visual confirmation that they are perfectly healthy so far. None of them show brain defects, spinal cord or diaphragmatic abnormalities. Their heart beats have nice high variations, displaying their resilience and overall health._

_"All three are showing sufficient quantities of amniotic fluid as well. If the fluid were to be too low that may impact fetal growth while too high increases your risk of early delivery. And look here, here, and here. Triplets 2 and 3 measure at 9.8 inches and about 10 ounces while Triplet 1 is 10.1 inches and 10.6 ounces! This is phenomenal._

_"Satsuki, your three are so much bigger than other multiples I've seen. This bodes extremely well for their continued health and delivery. All three placentas look well positioned. Your uterus and ovaries look clear. So far so good. Keep up with your karate practicing and/or swimming every day. I'll see you in two weeks. Let me print you some copies of these pictures before you go."_

Satsuki and Setsuna made quick stops with her uncles to inform them of the news before they left for home. Kaien and Ryuken couldn't stop smiling for the remainder of their shifts and told everyone who asked them why they were so happy, showing off their copies of the ultrasound pictures

In the car on her way to school, Satsuki sent three pictures in a group text to the Generation of Miracles, their phantom sixth member, and his new light, Kagami. Later on when the boys woke up, her phone's near constant vibrating filled with exclamations from her friends in Japan made her laugh out loud.

Satsuki had missed her first class, but got notes from her friends. As they walked to their next shared class she pulled out the ultrasound pictures to show the girls. She showed off the pictures at lunch for her friends who hadn't gotten to see and the girls oohed and ahhed.

During winter break her boys from Japan came for a little over a week to visit her and see for themselves how she was doing. They hadn't seen her in four months and were very excited. The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, Kagami, Takao, and Himuro all came spilling out of a big black van at her home. They oohed and ahhed at her fancy new house (somehow seeing it in person was different from the pictures she sent).

Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Takao stayed with Satsuki while Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, and Kuroko stayed at Kagami's father's house. Kagami Takashi had gotten married with Alex in August and recently moved into a seven bedroom house even bigger than Satsuki's. Alex was also pregnant with twins and she was due in February which was exciting. Nobody remarked on how Alex's twins were due six months after the wedding.

Her uncles had rented a twelve passenger van and the family driver drove them around for the duration of the boys' visit. They toured the Los Angeles area with a vengeance, even meeting up with Satsuki's three girl friends for dinner one evening. The girls were astonished at how good looking all the boys were in person even though they had been shown pictures and fun was had by all. Unfortunately, time passed quickly and the boys had to return home, promising to come back for spring break.

She had received full marks her first semester even taking six advanced courses and attributed that to having lots of time to study since she didn't have basketball club or karate classes to attend. She had joined the school's Japan club, but that met only twice a month giving her plenty of study time. 

Satsuki finished her driver's education class, received her learner's permit, and did six months of practice driving (with the cook as her adult driver) and received her license in the beginning of March. Her driving test administrator had passed her with flying colors. She returned home to find two vehicles in the driveway.

One was a brand new deep metallic blue Tesla Model S and was a present from her parents. They said it was for when she drove around all alone. The other was a shiny electric blue luxury minivan, a Honda Odyssey, with three car seats inside. It was a congratulatory gift from two uncles and of course this caused happy tears to flow followed by long distance phone calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Friday, March 27th, 2015, it's game time!_

As soon as spring break started in Japan 9 boys, as well as Satsuki's parents, hopped on a plane and arrived at LAX to stay from Thursday March 26th to April 4th with Satsuki's spring break being April 3rd through April 12th. They came bearing loads of gifts: clothes, baby books, and plush toys. They were met by the same van they had when the boys had last visited during winter break. 

They went to Satsuki's house to recover from their flight and wait for her to return home from school. The boys would all be staying with the Kagamis while her parents stayed in the guest house since now all the bedrooms were spoken for. Satsuki returned home from school and cried upon receiving all the gifts and well wishes from her Japanese friends.

Friday the 27th the boys played basketball and wandered around the city while unbeknownst to them Satsuki had started labor pains around 4:30 AM. She had woken up needing to go pee and ended up having her first contraction immediately after. The next contraction started out eleven minutes later and this continued until it was time to leave for school so she knew she had plenty of time. 

Satsuki decided to take the minivan instead of her Tesla. Once she arrived at school Friday morning she made sure to make arrangements to get notes from her classmates for the days she would be missing before break as well as to inform her teachers she'd gone into labor. She stated she would be giving birth sometime that weekend, but would make it back for midterms before her school's spring break started. Her teachers were very understanding (she was a model student other than being a pregnant teen), offering to postpone her exams until after spring break, but she declined stating she would let them know if anything changed.

Satsuki texted her parents along with the boys, stating she was heading to the hospital as it was game time. The contractions had gotten closer together as the school day neared its end and two of her school friends went with her to the hospital. One drove Satsuki's car so Satsuki could have it after delivery, while the other would drive the driver back to school for her own car. Both girls stayed while Satsuki got admitted and her doctor was paged. The two friends left shortly after Setsuna and Keiichi, accompanied by 9 boys, arrived in a flurry of colors. The boys stayed in the waiting room with Daiki nervously pacing back and forth while her parents joined Satsuki in the delivery room.

Setsuna held her panting daughter's hand until Satsuki squeezed a bit too tight and then she had Satsuki hold on to the bed railing instead. Satsuki bit her lip when another, stronger and more painful, contraction hit and she finally asked for an epidural. The anesthesiologist appeared quickly and soon blessed relief came upon the lightly panting girl. Doctor Shen along with a female labor nurse, a male OB tech, and the Nursery nurse as well as the OB resident and student nurse (both female) made Satsuki not care that her father was also in the room as she was too busy concentrating on her doctor's instructions between and during contractions.

Dr. Shen kept a close eye on the fetal status monitors as she led Satsuki through the labor process. She checked to see if Satsuki had fully dilated (she had) and during the internal exam Satsuki's water broke causing labor to accelerate. Within fifteen minutes of her water having broken Satsuki was told to start pushing while her mother and father both each held a leg to keep them in the stirrups while murmuring encouraging words to the tired girl.

Satsuki groaned, hands tightly gripping the bed rails as she attempted to push as per her doctor's instructions. The epidural given to her earlier had blunted sensation in her lower body so much she didn't even feel her contractions. She could see the peaks and valleys on the monitor by the bed, but she had to rely on Dr. Shen to know when to push.

Satsuki looked at her mother and father at the foot of the hospital bed. Her mother was holding her left leg while her father held her right leg. Keiichi pointedly kept his eyes on Satsuki's face; he may be a doctor, but this was his daughter! _When was this going to be over?!_ her pink eyes asked, but her parents just shrugged.

Satsuki gave a few more strong pushes and she felt firm pressure moving through her lower body before finally feeling something sliding out and a single cry filled the room. The doctor enfolded the baby in a blue receiving blanket, swiftly drying it off before carefully placing the baby on Satsuki's chest, making sure there was skin to skin contact between mother and newborn. Dr. Shen clamped the cord and Setsuna cut it with slightly trembling hands. 

The doctor had to hand the blue covered baby to a waiting nurse when she saw that Satsuki's contractions had started back up. Baby number two followed the path blazed by the first sibling and was wrapped in green, with Keiichi cutting the cord this time. This one let out two cries before quieting after it was placed on Satsuki's chest. The nurse holding the blue blanketed baby stepped forward and soon Satsuki had two babies on her chest.

She was able to marvel over both of them for a few minutes before they were handed off once more as it was time for baby number three to make an appearance. This final one required a bit more pushing, but soon enough it, too, was wrapped up in a blanket, pink this time, and placed on her chest. 

_"All three babies born at 36 weeks and 6 days. Baby number one, male, was born at 5:18 PM, weighing 7 lbs and 5 oz, with a length of 19 and ¾ inches, blond hair and green eyes,"_ announced Dr. Shen.

She continued with the stats for the second baby. _"Baby number two, female, was born four minutes later at 5:22 PM, 6 lbs and 8 oz, 18 and ½ inches long, blonde and pink hair and green eyes._

_"Baby number three, female, was born at 5:30 PM, 6 lbs 10 oz, 18 and ½ inches, pink and blonde hair and green eyes. Their combined weight equals 20 pounds and 7 ounces. Satsuki, you did an absolutely fantastic job. You carried them for one day short of 37 weeks and all three have perfect Apgar scores and don't need any special care. Momoi and Morrison family, congratulations on your three new additions!"_

Setsuna accepted the pink covered baby after the babies had their identifying anklets placed and Keiichi took hold of the green covered one. He held the baby so that their faces were right next to each other. They looked exactly alike except for their differing patches of pink and blonde hair.

Satsuki took her blue covered baby and stared down at him with misty eyes. The other two were placed next to her and Satsuki cuddled with her three babies for a while.They were all so beautiful! The babies were removed so that the medical team could finish up with her. She delivered all three placentas and then was told she could relax as both she and the babies went through labor and delivery with flying colors. The nurses swabbed Baby Green and Baby Pink's cheeks for the DNA comparison and then the babies were available once more for holding.

Dr. Shen and the delivery staff left the room after paging for Kaien and Ryuken, both uncles arriving within 10 minutes. Baby Blue started whimpering and Setsuna quickly brought him to Satsuki so the new mother could feed him. When he was finished Baby Green wanted a turn followed by Baby Pink.

Setsuna tenderly burped Baby Blue and laughed at how loud the noise was. "Are you finally going to tell us what you've decided to name them? We can't continue calling them Blue, Green, and Pink, you know."

Kaien laughed as he counted the fingers and toes of the green wrapped baby girl he held in his arms with Ryuken tenderly caressing her cheek. "How about Ichigou, Nigou, and Sangou?" 

Setsuna burst out laughing. "She's not going to name her kids Number One, Number Two, or Number Three!"

Satsuki giggled. "Maybe I'll tell the boys that those are their names. Uncle Ryu, please keep your phone ready. Mom, would you get the boys from the waiting room. I'm sure they are dying to come in."

Daiki paced back and forth in the waiting room for the maternity ward, eyes wild and hair a mess from having had his fingers gripping it ever since they arrived. Kagami and Kuroko sat quietly in chairs next to each other, conversing quietly. Kise had been regulated to the far side of the room, sulking and rubbing his side where he had been jabbed by Kuroko as he hadn't been able to stop from bouncing in his seat. A tall green haired teen boy with a shorter, black haired teen and a red haired teen sat in chairs opposite the Kuroko and Kagami.

"No babies yet..." said Midorima, clutching his good luck token, a fluffy rabbit plushie, in his arms.

Daiki continued his pacing. "No, not yet, but a nurse did come by a few minutes ago to say it's going to be very soon."

"Man, I can't even imagine how Momoi-chan is feeling right now," pondered Takao. 

Kagami looked a bit pale. "I don't want to imagine that!"

Just then Murasakibara and Himuro returned from their trip to the vending machines. Himuro had only allowed him two bags of chips which poor Murasakibara crunched slowly to make them last longer. The boys chatted quietly as they waited for news on their pink haired friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna set the sleeping baby down on the bed next to Satsuki and went out. Not five minutes later she came back followed by 9 boys. They were directed to sanitize their hands and then they stood awkwardly, eyes darting around to find the babies.

Satsuki welcomed them, all smiles. "Thank you all so much for visiting."

She told them all how big each baby was at birth and the boys were all smiles.

Takao laughed. "Shin-chan was very excited on the way here."

"Oi, Takao, stop lying!" Midorima blushed even as he moved over to peer down at the sleeping green bundle in Kaien's arms. He tentatively used a finger to stroke one downy cheek, flinching back when the baby snuffled before settling back down.

Kuroko magically appeared at Satsuki's left side where Baby Blue was laying, with Kagami hovering behind him peering down over his shoulder at the babies. "They are so small, Momoi-san."

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, my brothers were both bigger than your babies. Taishi was 8 pounds 9 ounces while Tatsushi was 8 pounds 7 ounces. They were huge for identical twins."

Kise bounced over to the other side of the bed and cooed while gently touching the tip of Baby Pink's nose. "Wah, Momocchi, they are so precious. Just about as big as my nieces and nephews, too, and they were all singles."

"Uh, Momoi-chan, will you kill me if I say they look like raisins?" asked Kagami, looking between the green and the pink baby. He grunted when Kuroko elbowed him. "What? It's true! My brothers weren't quite so wrinkly in the pictures I got sent when they were first born."

Daiki smirked, "I gotta say I agree with Bakagami. They are all red and wrinkly and funny looking."

Satsuki chortled. "Haha, I thought I was the only one who thought that! I love them so much, but they do look like little monkeys."

Setsuna sniffed in pretended outrage and stated, "Well, Satsuki, you looked just like that when you were born, only funnier because your hair stuck up in all directions and refused to be tamed!"

Everyone chuckled as they continued to exclaim over the babies. Kaien acquiesced to Akashi's silent request and placed Baby Green in the redhead's arms, telling him to keep her head supported. A small smile appeared on the Emperor's lips as he used the tip of one finger to lightly trace the baby's cheek.

Takao decided he would be the one to ask after the names since it didn't seem to occur to anyone else.

"Oh that's right," grinned Satsuki. "Boys, please be the first, other than my parents and uncles, to greet Ichigou, Nigou, and Sangou."

The boys all sputtered and Kagami burst out, "Hey, you can't call one of them Nigou. We already have a Nigou and that's our dog! I mean, Tetsuya's dog! Ack! Stop elbowing me, Tetsuya!"

Once the laughter died down Satsuki managed to formally introduce her children. "Baby Blue is Taiki, 大輝, using the kanji for big and bright."

Daiki choked, blue eyes suspiciously glistening as they flew to meet Satsuki's loving pink gaze. She held out her hand and he took it, squeezing her hand gently. Kagami smiled proudly as his name also shared the first kanji.

"Baby Green is Naia, 夏逢, using the kanji for summer and encounter," Satsuki said with a straight face.

Midorima choked while Takao snorted, shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep from guffawing. "Oh man, that's crazy awesome in so many ways. And what is the other princess's name?"

Satsuki dropped a kiss on the temple of the sleeping baby in her arms. "I decided to name her Kaia, 海愛, for ocean and love. Taiki Momoi Morrison, Naia Momoi Morrison, and Kaia Momoi Morrison; that's also their birth order."

Uncle Kaien smiled brightly and Ryu tenderly wiped away the one tear that trailed down his husband's cheek. In the meantime Keiichi also discreetly wiped away his own single teardrop.

Setsuna took Kaia from Satsuki so the new mother could hold Naia next. "Those are lovely names, dear, although I'm not quite sure how I feel about the reasoning behind the kanji used for Naia's."

"Um, Momocchi," Kise asked curiously. "Naia and Kaia look so much alike. Are they identical? How are you going to tell them apart?"

"We've sent in their cheek swabs to the lab for a DNA analysis," answered Kaien. "We should get the results back tomorrow."

"We'll also keep the girls' hospital anklets on until we can have proper identification bracelets made," added Setsuna. "There's not going to be any mix-ups on my watch."

Kuroko patted Satsuki's hand. "You've worked hard, Momoi-san. Congratulations on your little Miracles. I'm not familiar with babies, but you guys don't look worried so they must be fine?"

Satsuki's smile was blinding in its intensity. "You're right to call them Miracles, Tetsu-kun. I didn't have any of the complications they explained were risks with a multiples pregnancy, except for preterm delivery and even that was very late preterm. They stayed inside for longer than the 32 week average for triplets. My three stayed inside for 36 weeks and 6 days, and are perfectly healthy. In fact, they are healthy AND huge for triplets! The average size of a triplet is less than four pounds while Naia is my littlest and she's 6 and a ½ pounds."

The boys looked suitably impressed and Kagami announced, "You know, Momoi-chan, you guys call Kuroko the phantom sixth man, but you are the only female member of the Generation of Miracles. You're a Miracle, too, just in a different way."

Takao nodded in agreement. "Yep, Kagami is totally right. From what I hear you are a fantastic manager and are a great analyst, Momoi-chan."

"We've always considered you one of us, Momocchi!" Kise declared, golden eyes glowing in conviction. 

The boys stayed to visit for a bit longer and they each volunteered to hold the babies, but only after they sat down.

A great many pictures were taken that day. Shots of the newborns, new mother, new grandparents, great uncles, and the teen uncles. The boys looked awkward and nervous, handling the babies with extra special tender care. They boys had played with Kana and Kairyu and Kise's niece and nephews during this and their previous visit as well as they had gotten to hold Kagami's new baby brothers but the twins were nearly two months old while the triplets had just been born. Murasakibara looked terrified yet elated as he oh so gently cuddled each baby (Himuro supervised from extremely close quarters) who looked even tinier compared to the giant. The boys left after a while when Kuroko and Akashi noticed Satsuki's energy levels dropping. 

Satsuki ate a small dinner consisting of a sandwich, broth, and juice then the sleeping babies were placed in their respective bassinets and Satsuki took the opportunity to nap along with her children while her parents left the room to inform their friends and family members of their newest editions and her uncles returned to work. Two hours later she was awakened by her mother for feeding the babies. After all three finished eating, the new mother and newborns fell back asleep and were left alone until the next feeding.

The next day around 5 in the afternoon a soft knock sounded that woke Satsuki up from her partial dozing. She called out softly for her visitor(s) to enter. Her three close female school friends had come to visit. They cooed over the babies and spent about an hour chatting before they left for dinner, promising to email Satsuki the notes and homework for the next Monday through Wednesday that she would be missing. Her boys had already visited earlier in the day before heading out to see sights unseen during the last visit.

Kaien stopped by after his shift ended with the DNA results declaring Naia and Kaia to be identical twins. Their hospital anklets were not removed until three weeks after they were released from the hospital after a package from Japan's leading jeweler arrived. The small package opened up to three small jewelry boxes, each containing a silver infant identification bracelet. Each bracelet was a thin bar with a sakura blossom on each side and the babies' first names in English and kanji engraved on it attached to a delicate adjustable length chain. The bracelets were a gift from her mother's sister. They had already been custom made and were just awaiting the baby names to be engraved. 

The Sunday after Satsuki had given birth she was given the all clear for her and the babies to go home. She was slightly apprehensive, but both her parents would be with her for the next two weeks, with her mom staying longer as Setsuna had taken a three month sabbatical to help her daughter. Satsuki felt reasonably confident she could take care of her three newborns with her mother's expert guidance until it was time for the au pair to arrive in May.

Satsuki and the three newborns received many visitors once they were home. Both sets of Satsuki's grandparents popped up a week after to dote on the infants with the rest of her extended family and her friends from Japan video conferencing.

During their stay the boys lovingly held the babies and would even change Taiki's diapers, but they all adamantly refused to change the girls. There were many sad faces on departure day (Murasakibara and Kise openly cried) when it was time for their return to Japan. GoM and company stayed until they had to leave on April 4th to make it back for the start of the school year. Himuro had just graduated, but still wanted to stay in Japan until right before university started in September. 

Satsuki emailed in her homework for her missing three days then took her exams on Thursday and Friday then it was Spring Break. Satsuki enjoyed her time with her babies during her time off school and was saddened to be away from her children for 7 hours every day, but her mother told her to stop feeling guilty as this was for the best. Luckily, she had her last period free each day and she was able to leave school early after her last class in sixth period. 

The Japanese au pair arrived at the start of May and Satsuki adored her. Setsuna gave her crash courses in newborn care as she hadn't taken care of anyone younger than one year. She stayed in the guest house. The 25 year old Aikawa worked Monday through Friday from 6:30 AM (when Satsuki left for school) to 4:30 PM while the nanny worked from 9 AM to 6 PM. Satsuki arrived home around 3:15 PM, but she needed to do her homework while also breastfeeding her babies.

The last two months of junior year went by in a partial daze for Satsuki as she didn't get enough sleep at night since the babies woke up twice in the middle of the night to be breastfed which her mother couldn't help her with. She fed them in the morning before school and pumped milk for them to be fed while she was at school. The exhausted new mother was exceedingly grateful for the au pair and the nanny. She did her homework, cared for her growing infants, and slept whenever they did. 

Two weeks after giving birth Satsuki stepped on a scale and grimaced. She had lost 30.5 pounds just after giving birth; 20 pounds 7 ounces were the babies with the rest being placentas and amniotic fluid so she had 20 pounds to work off. She started practicing her karate again for half an hour each day (she had had to stop when she hit 34 weeks as she felt too awkward and ungainly plus couldn't keep her balance) and worked out in the home gym or swam for another half hour. She was back to her pre-pregnancy weight three months after delivery.

The babies all had cribs in the room right next to Satsuki's and were astonishingly very good. They hardly ever cried and, mercifully for Satsuki, started sleeping through the night at four months, towards the end of July, right before school started back up. Satsuki did not have any difficulty breastfeeding all three and was able to pump extra bottles of milk for when they needed to be fed while she was at school. 

The nine boys came for a month-long visit in June, again staying with the Kagamis and Satsuki made sure they all followed the training schedules forwarded to her by their respective coaches, with Himuro Tatsuya continuing to train as he would be starting university in the fall at UCLA. He would be moving back to L.A. in August, but came to visit since Murasakibara said he would miss his Muro-chin too much if they were separated for a whole month.

One fine Saturday in September, after high school and university had started, Himuro texted Satsuki asking if he could come over as he had a surprise for her. She responded positively and half an hour later was very pleased to open her front door to someone she hadn't seen in nearly four years accompanied by Himuro Tatsuya.

"Niji-senpai!!!" Satsuki squealed, lunging forward to hug the black haired and grey eyed boy, no, man in front of her. He had grown a few inches since she had last seen him as a first year in junior high when he had been a second year.

The 6'1" university freshman smiled sheepishly as he tentatively patted the pinkette clinging to him. "Hello, Satsuki-chan, long time no see."

Himuro grinned. "Guess who I found on campus and who shares three classes with me? I figured you guys might enjoy reconnecting. Surprise!"

Satsuki urged them inside and introduced Nijimura Shuzo to her five month old triplets and her two cousins after she found out Himuro hadn't told him anything about the Incident. Nijimura had heard about the game between Vorpal Swords and Jabberwock from his friends in Japan, but he hadn't heard anything about what had happened to Satsuki. 

Nijimura disclosed the fact that he had gone to the same private high school as Jabberwock (Harvard Westlake School) and even played on the same basketball team as them. He expressed disappointment in Nash's actions and condemned the rest of Jabberwock for not stopping Nash. 

"Gold could be quite the asshole on court, but he was always polite off court and the girls were always clamoring around him at school," Nijimura shook his head. "We went to the same high school, but weren't friends, just team and classmates. I'm so sorry for what he did to you."

"It had nothing to do with you, Niji-senpai," offered Satsuki. Her eyes softened as she looked at her babies trying to crawl on their bellies on fluffy blankets on the plush carpet. "I'm not saying I'm thankful it happened, but if it hadn't, I wouldn't have Taiki, Naia, and Kaia. They are the trinary suns in my solar system and I can't even imagine being without them."

Left unsaid were the moments she spent remembering the Incident, not just the overwhelming passion, but the tenderness Nash had shown when he had cleaned her up and helped her to drink from the glass of water he must have brought just for her as he hadn't had any of it. She usually steered her mind away from the memories, but still woke up, gasping, more often than she cared to admit, even to herself, from pleasure filled dreams.

They spent a few hours chatting and playing with the children before it was time to part ways. Later that evening Satsuki texted Himuro about what Atsushi thought about him meeting up with his old flame and Himuro texted back all smiley emojis. Everything was hunky dory as Himuro and Nijimura had been over for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_December, 2015 Senior Year_

Ten boys (eight from Japan and two from their UCLA dorms) came to visit in December when the children were 9 months old and starting to walk. Nijimura reconnected with his Generation of Miracles and Kuroko and Midorima introduced their boyfriends to their first Teiko captain. Nijimura expressed no surprise upon learning Aomine and Kise were dating, met Kagami and Takao with a friendly handshake, and only congratulated Murasakibara and Himuro.

The babies were very friendly and it was like the boys (except Himuro and Nijimura) hadn't been gone for six months. The au pair got to take a week long vacation because the boys all helped Satsuki with the children while they visited (although they still wouldn't change the girls' diapers or bathe them).

The boys from Japan (except for Kagami and Akashi as they were already fluent) got to practice their English during the visit and it seemed that everyone that needed it (Kagami, Kise, and Aomine) had gotten their grades to an acceptable level which was good as they wanted to attend university in the States.

The ten boys plus Satsuki and five children drove to nearby parks, in Satsuki's minivan, Himuro's Pathfinder, and Nijimura's Maxima, where the boys played basketball, chased after three toddling babies, kept eyes on the two older children, and ate picnic lunches made by Kagami, Himuro, and Nijimura. They were quite the colorful sight and people came up to them everywhere they went with girls alternately squealing over how cute the babies and children were and sighing over how hot the basketball players were. Males of all ages looked at Satsuki with leering eyes, but stayed away due to the boys' disapproving stares.

Satsuki laughed on the inside and just enjoyed her days with her favorite friends, two cousins, and her beautiful children who loved their uncles to bits and were in turn doted upon most affectionately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Sunday, March 27th, 2016, 3 PM_

Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, and Murasakibara Atsushi arrived in Beverly Hills towards the end of March for a two week long visit and to attend the triplets one year birthday party, laden with gifts from the boys back home. Gifts of child-sized basketballs along with miniature basketball player uniforms from six Japanese high schools as well as Japanese children's books and clothes were sent from the ones unable to attend. They had to have a separate large suitcase just to fit the gifts as there were so many! The day after their arrival was spent shopping for mini basketball hoops as those would not have fit in a suitcase. 

They were picked up from the airport by Himuro and again stayed with the Kagamis. Both sets of Satsuki's grandparents came to attend the birthday party as well as her parents with her aunts and uncles sending gifts. 

The day of the party dawned bright and beautiful with maids hustling and bustling about setting up tables and chairs while the boys ran around alternating between chasing after the triplets as well as Taishi and Tatsushi, playing with Kana and Kairyu, and bouncing with them in the bounce house and the obstacle course inflatable that were delivered early Sunday morning. Ryuken's family, those who lived in the area, also attended as well as many of Satsuki's school friends, a pregnant Alex and her husband, and Nijimura also came. 

Several tables were practically groaning with catered food while others had numerous gifts on them. The air was filled with the sound of children laughing as they played while the adults conversed amongst themselves in between eating the delicious food. There were exclamations of shock at the amount of food Kagami and Murasakibara managed to consume. 

The boys put up the three mini basketball hoops they had purchased and tried to teach the triplets along with the other children how to shoot. This resulted in much giggling amongst all the children as Satsuki's babies just tossed the balls willy-nilly making the boys laugh. Presents were opened and cake was eaten then they played basketball. The five boys from Japan, Himuro, Nijimura, Kaien, and Ryuken all played several games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Satsuki's high school graduation_

Friday May 27th, 2016 came rather quickly and it was time for graduation. Satsuki graduated with high honors (4.71 weighted GPA) and was very thankful she had assistance in taking care of three babies while attending high school. She walked proudly across the stage to receive her diploma with her parents and Daiki in attendance. Her children and other friends were left at home as space was a premium on the school's front lawn. The boys from Japan had graduated in March and were currently visiting her again for a few weeks. 

Uncle Kaien and Uncle Ryu threw her a huge combined graduation and 19th birthday party the next afternoon, fully catered and with a huge bounce house again. The house was bulging with people (nearly her entire extended family from Japan as well as all the close by relatives of Ryuken) along with her current high school friends dropping by in between grad parties.

The five one year olds kept the boys busy entertaining them as toddler legs ran on what seemed like endless batteries until the boys collapsed in pretended exhaustion then Taiki, Naia, Kaia, Taishi, and Tetsushi proceeded to climb them like they were their own jungle gyms. Satsuki's cousins wanted to go swimming and so the babies were changed into swim diapers and suits and then placed in their swim floats in the water. Shrieks of excitement filled the air as the Generation of Miracles and company joined in the water play. 


	5. University Life

Disclaimer: do I really need to state I don't own Kuroko no Basket yet again? If you don't know this by now then there is no hope for you. This chapter has been self-beta'd.

 **Author notes** : In my AU, Kagami, Kise, and Himuro have dual citizenships as their mothers were/are American citizens. Kagami's mother, Shana Marie Ferguson (born 5-16-74, family made a fortune with grocery stores during the Great Depression), met Kagami's father, Kagami Takashi (born 2-1-72, orphan with inheritance from deceased parents who were big in the transportation business) in summer of 1996 while she was on vacation after college graduation. They married and lived in Japan for a few years. Shana died in a train accident in 2005. The Kagami father and son duo moved to the US after Takashi requested a transfer a year later in 2006. Kagami's mother was originally from LA which is where his maternal grandmother, Rachel Ferguson still lives. Takashi wanted Taiga to be near his grandmother. Taiga had a $10 million trust fund which he received when he turned 21. Has a college fund of $250,000.

Himuro's mother, Eden Aoki, is a Japanese American model/actress. His parents met and married while his father, Tatsuaki, was in the US studying at UCLA. His dad's family owns a chain of bookstores and Himuro moved back to Japan with his father after his parents divorced. Himuro is also a trust fund baby, receiving $15 million from his mother at 21. Has a college fund of $300,000.

Kise's mom, Rowena Murphy, was the daughter of an Air Force enlisted airman who was stationed ten years near Tokyo. She decided to learn the native language and met Kise Ryouma in her junior year of high school while she and her friends were eating at a restaurant off base. They fell in love and got married after she graduated high school. She attended university in Tokyo and they had three children. She does modeling and acting while teaching English on the side.

Alexandra Garcia also comes from a moneyed background as her Spanish American ancestors had made it big in the cattle industry. She gave birth to her third child, a daughter named Tenshi, in December of 2016.

Kise's two sisters married two brothers. Reina, model/actress, married Riley Stewart O'Neill, actor, while Diana, makeup artist, married Rory Kevin O'Neill, actor. They also live in Beverly Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5 University Life, September 2016**

Satsuki started studying for the sports agent exam her senior year in high school. She passed the open book exam without even having to crack open the book. Satsuki formed her own sports agency one month before NBA draft day with Nijimura, Alex, Takao, and Kuroko. Satsuki would be Agent and CEO, Nijimura Agent and Chief Financial Officer, Alex Agent and Head of Legal Affairs, Takao Head of IT, and Kuroko Head of Management. 

Satsuki, Nijimura, and Alex would be sports and talent agents, but AMP would also serve as financial, business, and NBA rules and regulations advisors as well as coaches, nutritionists, and trainers. Kuroko and Takao would also help Satsuki manage the company's website as well as social media accounts, which they could do while still in Japan until the boys came to America for university in the fall of 2016.

Agency for Marvelous Players (AMP for short) was duly created, registered and trademarked, complete with logo, Instagram, Facebook page, Twitter, and official website. AMP charged a 2.75% sports/talent agent fee from the client's salary and 10% endorsements fee. AMP staff worked from home and did not bother with an office until after Nijimura graduated.

Nijimura's family owned a large Japan based real estate development firm with his father currently in charge of its Los Angeles branch office. Nijimura Property Corporation owned a huge tower that rented office space in Westwood and, as a graduation present, Nijimura's father gifted him a 2,100 square foot private office space, one year rent free in Westwood, just minutes from UCLA. The space had five glass partitioned offices, a break room, and a conference room with a huge open reception area. Rent after the first free year would also be half what it would normally be (go nepotism!).

Agency for Marvelous Players would assist its clientele with coordinating schedules, paying bills, personal branding, marketing, negotiating player contracts and endorsement deals, setting up community events, public relations, and much more. The company website, Facebook page, and social media accounts were all in English, Japanese, and Spanish (Alex maintained this last one). Satsuki allowed the players to manage their personal Instagram and Twitter accounts which they had created upon starting university.

Himuro Tatsuya had showcased his basketball skills on the university team his freshman year and declared for the NBA in spring of 2016. The scouts looked at his high overall average points per game for his first and only college basketball season and were very impressed by him. His team won the NCAA championship the year he played with them. 

The Phoenix Suns signed Himuro on as round 1 draft pick #13 and were slightly taken aback by him having three agents: a 19 year old female high school senior, a 20 year old college student, and Alex but were reassured by Alex's presence at the negotiating table even though said blonde didn't participate much beyond greetings. Once Satsuki started negotiating certain points of his contract they realized they had underestimated her due to her age and gender. Himuro's draft rights were signed over to the Sacramento Kings and his four year contract guaranteed him two years salary with options for third and fourth year totalling over 13 million dollars. 

More than 100 Japanese media outlets attended Himuro's first post-draft press conference as this was the first time a Japanese born player had been picked in a first round draft and so highly. He signed endorsement deals with several companies his rookie year. Japanese companies SMBC and Softbank being the first two.

All the major shoe brands were bidding for Himuro, but he went with Asics. Japan's Pocari Sweat, Coca-Cola, SMBC, and Nissin Foods signed him for five years while Nissan Auto presented him a brand new fully decked out Super Silver GT-R Nismo. 

Amusingly enough AMP also received inquiries from Speedo, Calvin Klein, Gucci, Burberry, and even Versace, amongst a whole slew of other companies, all wanting Himuro to model their swim trunks and underwear. Alex had laughed out loud, saying Himuro would definitely sell out anything he modeled, with Nijimura agreeing vehemently. Murasakibara wholeheartedly supported his boyfriend's decision to model Calvin Klein's underwear and Gucci's swim trunks, keeping digital copies of his favorite shots on his phone.

Himuro posted one picture each from his underwear and swim trunks photoshoots on Instagram and Twitter and his followers shot up from 30,000 to nearly half a million practically overnight! His fans anxiously awaited new photos and he obliged by offering a different picture every few weeks, shots that weren't used by his endorsement companies and had been given to him for this express purpose as extra advertisement. CK and Gucci had him modeling additional pieces whenever he was available just to provide more fan service. 

AMP's work for Himuro mostly took place over the summer before Satsuki started university so they didn't have to deal with more than a few other endorsement deals that popped up for him during the course of his first rookie year. She took over paying her child caregivers as she was now working and earning a paycheck.

Once Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Takao, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara arrived for the start of university Satsuki had them learn how to drive and eight more driver's licenses were gained. Nijimura gave them a crash course on living life on their own, including teaching them how to do their own laundry, which Kagami already knew. They also received intensive training in "NBA Basketball 101" from Alex as the style of play as well as rules were different from playing in highschool and college. Alex also emphasized the need for making sound financial decisions, with the biggest and most important being not spending money foolishly. The players all agreed to run any big purchases by AMP.

Taiki, Naia, and Kaia were 18 months old when Satsuki, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Takao, and Kagami started classes at UCLA. Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara attended Stanford University. Satsuki and Takao were planning on majoring in Mathematics/Economics and charted out their four years of classes carefully. She also did this for her fellow freshmen as well, although only Kuroko, majoring in History while also getting his online certification in Early Childhood Education, and Takao would be attending all four years as most of the others were planning on declaring for the NBA after their first year like Himuro had.

Satsuki had received a full merit scholarship to UCLA while the university had practically fallen all over itself in its eagerness to have two members of the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami attend. Not that the university brass knew them as such, but the boys had been recommended by the same university scout who had watched their game against Jabberwock a couple years back after Alex's recommendation. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, and Kagami were welcomed to their respective schools with full basketball scholarships.

On the UCLA side Aomine shared a dorm room with Kise while Kagami and Kuroko lived off campus with the Kagamis and brought Nigou over from Japan. Himuro had withdrawn from university at the end of his freshman year upon declaring for the draft, moving out of his dorm to temporarily stay with his mother and stepfather. Himuro then rented a 2 bedroom apartment four minutes away from the Kings training facility in the fall. Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi rented a three bedroom apartment close to Stanford University.

Kagami asked Kuroko to marry him almost immediately after they started university. During winter break freshman year the two had a reception in Satsuki's back yard with all members of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami's father, stepmother Alex and her family, Kagami's twin brothers, and grandmother, Kuroko's parents and grandmother, Himuro, Takao, Nijimura, and all ten members of Seirin in attendance. Kagami's father had paid for Seirin's flights and week long hotel stay as a gift to his son and soon to be son-in-law. 

Kagami Takashi used the money he no longer needed to spend on Kagami's college education to pay the wedding expenses. He rented tables and chairs as well as a four star catering company for the occasion. Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya were officially married by a judge on Friday morning with Takashi and Alex as witnesses then had their reception that evening. The newlyweds did not advertise their new status although they did inform the university and applied to adjust Kuroko's status from F1 Visa to permanent resident.

University life was strangely easy for Satsuki when she compared it to high school life just after having given birth. She had nearly gone through the last two months of her junior year of high school on autopilot, what with the lack of sleep that came with three newborns even with her mother's assistance. Senior year was much better as the triplets had slept through the night by then and she had an au pair and a nanny to help care for them after her mother returned to Japan.

Satsuki attended classes, worked, and raised her children while also studying. Himuro himself, under AMP's recommendation, continued his daily self promotions on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter to keep his followers happy. 

In Satsuki's freshman year UCLA's basketball team won the NCAA championship for the second consecutive year with Stanford also doing very well. Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise went the one and done route and declared for the NBA at the end of the basketball season after signing with AMP. She listed them all on her company website complete with professional photos of them looking gorgeous in specific designer fashion suits picked out by Kise as he had the most fashion sense. Himuro was named NBA Rookie of the Year and more endorsement deals were offered to him.

Aomine, Kagami, Kise, and Murasakibara ended up 2017's first draft picks numbers 1, 2, 3, and 5 respectively and the response to four Japanese players being chosen in one draft was phenomenal. Aomine was drafted by the 76ers, Kagami by the Lakers, and Kise by the Celtics. Murasakibara signed with the Kings which made the purple haired giant very happy to be on a team with his boyfriend, Himuro, and as such he was much more willing to listen with regards to how he had to behave with his new teammates and coach.

The four newest NBA rookies had US and Japanese companies clamoring to sign endorsement deals with them, especially after Himuro's wildly successful first NBA year. AMP was very busy following the 2017 draft, negotiating four NBA player contracts as well as multiple endorsement deals for each player. The Agency now represented five NBA players who all had very lucrative contracts and endorsements deals and AMP salaries increased dramatically from the first year with four additional clients.

The following year Akashi declared for the NBA. He ended up as 2018's draft pick number 2 and signed with the Sacramento Kings as well. The year after that Midorima graduated after three years with a BS in Biochemistry and was 2019's #3 draft pick by the New York Knicks. He rented an apartment close to the Knicks' training facility and Takao would live with him after graduation the following year.

AMP helped the boys with financial planning by managing the boys' money for them, including paying bills and having them investing their funds to ensure they would have income once they retired from basketball. They also had the players put in the full amount that the NBA would match into the League sponsored 401(k). Satsuki and Nijimura were in charge of all the players' financial accounts and they monitored them closely.

Kise taught the others how to market themselves, showing them how to take videos on their laptops and how to edit and upload them. He had had plenty of practice during his modeling days in Japan. Kise had signed with AMP earlier than the others as he had continued to get modeling contracts in LA from his contacts in the modeling business in Japan.

Kagami signed deals with Nike Jordan and Active Wear brands, Burberry, Maji Burger, Rolex, Gatorade, Sony PlayStation, a Japanese Financial Group, and Calphalon. Satsuki had reached out to Calphalon with photos of Kagami using their cookware and they were quick to sign him up. He also agreed to a contract with Toyota and was promptly presented with a Prius Four Touring in Hypersonic Red. Kuroko liked it so much Kagami bought him one in Sea Glass Pearl. 

Murasakibara withdrew from university after freshman year ended and he moved in with Himuro. He signed deals with Casio G-Shock, Ralph Lauren Suits, Adidas Shoes and ActiveWear, Doritos Japan, Baumkuchen Japan, Pocky Japan, Nerunerunerune, KitKat Japan, and Fanta Japan. A few Japanese car companies requested deals with him, but he went with Nissan as their Altima fit him most comfortably. He chose a Brilliant Silver Altima 3.5 SL as part of the package deal. 

Aomine had endorsement deals with Nike Hyperdunk and ActiveWear, Maji Burger, Uniqlo Underwear, Prada Suits, Citizen Watch, Nintendo, Powerade, Japan Post Bank, Toshiba Computers, and Samsung Phones. He received a Lexus LC 500 in Nightfall Mica for endorsing Lexus.

Kise signed deals with Armani (suits, clothes, underwear, swim trunks, luggage, and active wear), Puma Shoes, Ulysses Nardin Watch, Sprite, Audio Technica, All Nippon Airways, and Mitsubishi UFJ Bank. His modeling contract offers also increased dramatically. He chose to endorse Acura and received an Acura NSX in Nouvelle Blue Pearl.

Midorima picked up deals with SMBC, Asics, Subway, 7 Up, Sony TV, and Rakuten. Akashi did well for himself endorsing Nike, AT&T, Panasonic, Evian Water, Protect Luggage, Tyler Bold Underwear, SMBC, and Softbank.

Aomine and Kise stayed with Satsuki for a few months until they had to move to Boston. Alex traveled to Boston prior to the two moving there to apartment hunt for them as they weren't interested in the responsibilities involved with home ownership. She chose a three bedroom apartment very close to their team's training facility. It was so close they could walk to it in three minutes. Alex also checked out the area for good places to eat and visit.

The seven Japanese NBA players trained hard and played hard, with the Lakers, Kings, Knicks, 76ers, and the Celtics battling intensely for the Championship. The NBA audience was astounded at their prowess and flashy skills and they became very popular very quickly, both in the US and Japan as well as other countries. They spent their off time visiting family in Japan, vacationing in various hot spots, or gathering in Los Angeles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satsuki loved her children very much, but she admitted to herself that sometimes looking at Taiki made her heart ache. As they grew from babies to toddlers to young children Taiki looked more and more like his father while Naia and Kaia looked just like her except for having their father's green eyes and having pink and blonde hair. Taiki was very affectionate towards his family, including his "uncles", but more distant with strangers, unlike his sisters who would be friendly with everyone they came across. He was also fiercely protective of his mother and sisters.

The boys never brought up the Incident and Satsuki kept it hidden that she researched Nash occasionally. She couldn't find out much about him, but read all the online articles she could that featured him with Jabberwock after streetball games. There had even been a few times when his games were televised and his team interviewed and she watched them secretly, telling herself information was power. Deep down inside she knew that research was not the only reason she looked for every tidbit of information she could find on him. Nash never answered personal questions and his team was mostly silent on his behalf as well. Jason Silver had left Jabberwock to join the NBA a while back and thankfully her boys did not interact with him outside of the basketball court, ignoring his taunts and Silver didn't refer to the Incident either. 

She noticed that Nash never again behaved as he had with Strky and Vorpal Swords. She had watched old clips of him and his on court behavior then had been arrogant and insolent, but not after the Incident. He was still arrogant about himself and his team, but he no longer insulted his opponents, although he didn't care if his teammates did. Satsuki wondered about this change in behavior, but perhaps he had just grown up?

Most nights she was too tired out from the days filled with study, work, and raising her children, but some nights Satsuki would abruptly awaken from memory laden dreams, body aching with unfulfilled needs and cry with anger at herself for not forgetting. She'd stumble into the shower and attempt to slake her desires manually. Her self induced orgasms were small and didn't appease the need still coursing through her body until she gave up and just took cold showers to cool herself down.

The boys had attempted to set her up with guys that they knew during university, some even from the basketball team, and Satsuki obligingly went on some dates but they never worked out. The dates themselves were fine and sometimes quite fun, but as soon as the guys tried to physically get closer she would feel absolute rejection well up as memories of Nash would flood her mind. The most that happened was a light peck on the cheek, but even that made Satsuki uncomfortable and she finally made the boys stop setting her up with dates.

Satsuki decided the triplets needed socialization with children other than their cousins and enrolled them in preschool in September when they were nearly three and a half. This was also when she started her third year of university. Nijimura, Kuroko, and Takao helped out with childcare whenever necessary with the players also pitching in, in a pinch.

Satsuki's junior and senior years of university had the triplets in preschool classes with the au pair teaching them as well as Kana and Kairyu Japanese in the afternoon. The triplets picked up both languages very quickly and were reading in English and Japanese by the time they turned four. The three also swiftly picked up simple addition and subtraction, as well, seemingly to not need to be shown anything more than once. 

Taiki asked about their father once after their first end of the year preschool event where family members attended, his sisters listening intently. Satsuki gave them Nash's name and showed them recent pictures of him she found on the internet, stating they weren't together due to issues, not going into any details. The triplets, being very smart even at 4 years old, picked up on her being upset even though she tried to hide it and dropped the subject. 

Nijimura graduated with the same degree Satsuki was working towards and continued to work for AMP as it was fun and paid extremely well. Himuro, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara continued playing for their respective teams and then in the summer of 2019, Satsuki was contacted by Hyuuga Riko. Japan wanted her seven boys plus Nijimura, Takao, and Kuroko to join the national basketball team in the 2020 Summer Olympics. If they agreed they would be joining Wakamatsu and Hyuuga Junpei to form the twelve member team coached by Aida Kagetora and his assistants, Riko, and Kiyoshi Teppei, and managed by Satsuki.

Satsuki invited the boys (the out of town boys were visiting again) over for dinner and informed them of the offer to represent their birth country in basketball. Hoots and hollers filled the air as the boys loudly voiced their agreement and Satsuki laughed. The five children excitedly laughed and clapped as well while Kaien and Ryuken offered congratulations. 

Alex requested that their teams not be informed until closer to the end of the year and told them not to get injured or Japan would have to be disappointed. They had the 2019-2020 NBA season to get through after all and one never knew what might happen. Satsuki also informed them that 3x3 basketball would be premiering at the 2020 Summer Olympics and Strky would be representing Japan in streetball. She decided not to tell the boys her prediction of Jabberwock being the streetball team representing the US. No need for fireworks just yet.

Senior year in university started and soon afterward Satsuki sent the official notices to her boys' teams that they would be representing Japan in the upcoming summer Olympics. When their respective teammates found out, they were teasingly mocked with comments like "You know the US almost always wins, right?", but the boys didn't care and tossed back friendly one fingered salutes saying "Don't cry when we kick your asses."

June 12th, 2020 came around in the blink of an eye and it was time for Satsuki, Takao, and Kuroko to graduate. They graduated with high honors, Satsuki and Takao obtaining a BS degree in Mathematics/Economics and Kuroko his Bachelor of Arts degree in History along with his certificate in Early Childhood Education. Satsuki retained her final au pair until the end of the Summer Olympics as she planned to go to Japan immediately following graduation. Once the children started elementary in the fall she would only need to hire a caregiver for school breaks.

Kuroko was planning on becoming a preschool teacher as soon as Kagami finished his NBA career, but in the meantime he would continue working for AMP and help Satsuki out with her childcare needs. He also signed up for substituting in the Beverly Hills area preschools for experience in teaching. Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara were planning on eight year careers with the NBA with Himuro playing for nine years as he started a year earlier than the others.

The out of town boys had flown in a few days prior to attend Satsuki, Takao, and Kuroko's graduation ceremony. The Monday after commencements (June 15th) Satsuki boarded a plane with three children in tow, accompanied by Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, and Nijimura, with Nigou in the care of Kagami's father. Kaien, Ryu, Kana, and Kairyu would be joining them in a few weeks so that they could spend a few days visiting Kaien's family and then attend the Games. Alex, Takashi, and Kagami's three siblings would come to Japan in a few weeks.

They were quite the eye-catching bunch, two nearly 6 foot tall guys (Akashi and Takao) and seven 6 foot plus guys strolling along with one 5'4" pink haired woman, a light blue haired 5'9" tall man, and three five year olds. Fortunately, Satsuki had allotted extra time before their flight because the players were recognized and they spent some time signing autographs and posing for pictures.

They had decided to go to Japan early to spend time with friends and family before team training for the Games started in July. Japan's Basketball Association had provided them with first class tickets back home. Nearly everyone had family to stay with in Tokyo with Himuro staying with Murasakibara's family instead of with his dad and Kagami staying with his husband's family. Satsuki and her children stayed in her old room at her parents house while the au pair stayed in the guest room. Akashi had flat out stated his former captain would be staying with him until it was time for them all to stay in the Olympic Village. 

Akashi had organized a mini festival for them at his family's estate the Saturday after their return to Japan (June 20th). All six high school teams' former starting lineup (all of Seirin's team since it was so small) showed up for the event. 

Located in the most upscale residential district in Tokyo, the Akashi estate featured a two story main house building that was over 12,000 square feet, boasting five bedrooms, seven bathrooms, an office, an exercise room, and a home theater with a fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. The estate sprawled over half an entire city block and was surrounded by a 9 foot tall hedge and tall, mature trees except for the entrance to the gated driveway. A full sized basketball court was behind the attached four car garage with sprawling gardens all around and a separate building for housing staff (yes, you can have a lot this huge in Tokyo, Google Tadashi Yanai's Shibuya house).

The festival was located at the back of the house on the patio set with folding tables each surrounded by ten chairs overlooking the huge garden dotted with shrubs, trees, gazebos, a moon pavilion, benches, stone paths, miniature waterfalls, and red wooden bridges arched over multiple koi ponds. Lanterns blazed everywhere, in the tree branches, and in the middle of the tables, some even floating in the koi ponds, keeping everything bright for the night time festivities. The attendees were all wearing colorful festival yukatas, with the children looking especially cute.

Several small food stalls, with a multitude of offerings, were scattered throughout the patio and flat surfaces of the garden. Two tables laden with fruits and desserts stood against the wall of the house and there was also a mini bar offering an assortment of drinks, including soft drinks, water, and juice pouches. Akashi even had several musicians playing soothing melodies complete with traditional dancers providing live entertainment. 

Riko and Junpei Hyuuga had gotten married right after college graduation the previous year and had had a baby right away. They brought their six month old baby girl, Junko, along to the party and Satsuki immediately asked to hold her, her triplets coming over to pay close attention to the baby. Satsuki sat down on a chair, cuddling Junko close and reminiscing about when her now five year olds were that age. 

Taiki kept kissing Junko's cheeks while Naia and Kaia played with her fingers and toes. Riko gave permission for Satsuki's au pair to tend to Junko since the triplets each had a maid to follow them around, assigned by Akashi. The triplets took off into the garden with the maids and the au pair carrying Junko following behind.

The evening was spent catching up and enjoying the festival atmosphere while eating delicious food before returning to their abodes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Monday, July 6th around 9:30 AM_

Satsuki was on her knees wiping off the table while the au pair washed the dishes after a late breakfast and her children were watching an anime in a different room when her phone rang. She pulled out her phone to answer, wondering why Alex was calling.

"Good morning, Alex-", Satsuki began only to be interrupted.

_"Satsuki! The Lakers just announced in a press release that they signed Nash Gold, Jr.!"_

Satsuki blanched, phone clattering to the floor while Alex called out for her. Masaki, the au pair, dried her hands, knelt down at the table, and picked up the phone as Satsuki seemed frozen in shock. She looked at the name of the caller and brought the phone to her ear. 

"Alex-san, whatever you just said to Satsuki-chan seems to have highly flustered her," Masaki said, patting Satsuki's shoulder soothingly. Sudden squeals of childish laughter floated over to them from the living room and brought Satsuki back to her senses. She received the phone from Masaki and excused herself to her room.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she apologized as she closed the door to her bedroom. "I dropped the phone so if you said anything after telling me Nash got signed by the Lakers I didn't hear it."

An irritated sigh came from the other line. _"I called that jerk of an assistant coach, Bryan Davis, and he told me he had had his eye on Nash ever since before the game with Vorpal Swords that I invited him and the university scout to watch years ago! I invited him to watch Taiga! It was a bonus he also liked the GoM, but that douche Nash?! Grrr!"_

Satsuki blinked. "It's been almost six years since then. Our boys have been pros for years...why is **he** only just now contracted?"

_"Apparently Bryan talked to Nash and Silver after the game, jerk didn't tell me about this, and while Silver was planning on declaring for the draft as soon as possible Nash was firm on his plans to get his Masters degree which he apparently just received in May. Bryan talked to the general manager and head coach, showed them clips of the game, and they agreed with him to keep a close watch on Nash._

_"Bryan said Nash has been playing and winning all of his street basketball games including tournaments, all while attending flipping MIT! The shithead also led his college team to 6, 6!, consecutive Division III championships! He got two undergraduate degrees and some fancy schmancy Masters degree that Bryan couldn't remember the name of. Fuck, if he hadn't done what he did to you I would totally admire him! As it is I keep having to remind myself that he is, in fact, a fucktard!"_

Satsuki's eyes widened at this admittedly extremely impressive list of accomplishments. "Wait, he automatically became eligible to be drafted after he got his undergraduate degree, right? So he's been available to be drafted, but Bryan waited to sign him so he could finish his schooling? The Lakers signed him as an unrestricted free agent? Bryan kept this quiet for all this time and now **he** is joining the Lakers?"

A disgusted sound came from Satsuki's phone and Alex said, _"Yeah… According to Bryan, Nash told everyone who tried to scout him that the Lakers were the only team he was willing to play for. Karma sure doesn't seem to be working this time because the Lakers signed a deal with the devil. They are paying that asshole over $8 million the first year using a salary cap exception and he's getting a four year contract worth over $36 million! This was just announced by the Lakers in a press release and they also plastered the news all over social media. Gah!"_

Satsuki sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "There's nothing we can do about this. We will all just have to be professionals. You didn't say anything to Bryan about what happened?"

_"Of course not! That is your business, not mine. I merely expressed my confusion over the announcement," scoffed Alex. "This sucks. I think our boys aren't going to react well. I'll leave you to deal with the fall out since I'm here in L.A. and won't be in Japan for a few more days. Sorry, it's in your hands so I wish you luck!"_

With that the call ended and Satsuki was left to rub at her face, suddenly very tired even though it was still morning. She sent out a group text to all of her boys to meet at her house in an hour as she had news. Almost immediately she received affirmative responses along with scared emojis. They all remembered the last few times she had called them over with news. 

Sure enough an hour later they were all sitting in her parents small garden after they finished greeting and hugging the children. Said children were then escorted to the nearby park by Masaki so Satsuki could speak to the assembly she had summoned. She calmly broke the news to them and for a moment there was stunned silence. 

Takao had a weirdly puzzled look on his face. "What the hell kind of fucked up plot twist is this, Shin-chan? First our girl gets pregnant after being kidnapped and assaulted and now 6 years later the asshole comes back into the picture?!?!"

Midorima's glasses glinted. "Oha-Asa was right again. It said Tauruses will have unexpected news today."

Daiki and Kagami, the two most hotheaded of the group although they had calmed down a bit as they matured, both clenched their fists, eyes narrowed. Even though they lived on opposite coasts and weren't together as often as when they were younger, Daiki still considered Satsuki to be his best friend and sister. He had known her for all of his life since they lived right next to each other. For all that they sometimes fought like cats and dogs he'd still do anything for her. 

Kuroko leaned into his husband's side, one hand rubbing soothing circles on Kagami's back. They hadn't spoken about the Incident in years, but they all held a grudge against the one who had caused Satsuki's life to change so much from the way it should have been. Regardless of how well she was doing now and how much she, and they, adored the kids, Nash had still committed a crime against her person. 

Akashi frowned. "L.A. is huge so Satsuki should be able to avoid meeting him, but Gold'll be on a team with Kagami. There's no avoiding him."

"I can meet him in a back alley somewhere-" Nijimura wheezed when Kuroko suddenly appeared and jabbed him in the side. "Jeez, kohai! What'd you do that for?"

Himuro shook his head, silver eyes bright with amusement. "You can't solve all of life's problems that way, Shuuzou!"

Murasakibara munched on his dried fruit, the snacks he was allowed multiple servings of a day and drawled, "I dunno, Tatsu-chin, I could get behind Niji-chin's idea."

"Guys! Be serious!", exclaimed Satsuki, exasperated. "It's all water under the bridge for me. I have moved on and I want you guys to move on, too. I only told you so you all can prepare yourselves for if you encounter him at the Games."

Surprised shouts filled the air and Satsuki frantically motioned for silence. "Yes, I told you guys Strky will be representing Japan, but I didn't tell you that Jabberwock will be there representing the US in the 3x3 Basketball debut games."

There were still some angry mutterings until Midorima held up his hand. "We're not teenagers anymore. If we fought back then we would have only gotten suspended from games. If we fight now the consequences are much more dire."

Kagami's jaw jutted out mutinously. "It's still not right that he's gotten off scot free! He should pay for what he did!"

"Oi, I'm the one who makes the decisions regarding this matter!" Satsuki declared, face stern just like when she's facing her children after they've misbehaved. "And I say drop it. You are all grown men. When you meet Na- Gold you will act like mature, responsible adults. There will be no fighting, especially you Niji-senpai. Kagamin, you signed a contract extension and are stuck with the Lakers for the next four years unless they trade you away, which is highly unlikely unless you start behaving in an undesirable manner."

Satsuki turned her attention to Aomine and Kise, these two had been silent all this while. "We are not going to let the Incident keep affecting our lives."

Kise pursed his lips. "But Momocchi, your life is continuing to be affected and will be affected forever because of the munchkins. It's not fair that you have the burden of raising them all on your own. He should at least have to pay child support!"

"I'm not raising them all alone. I have my family, and yes I am including you guys, who have been with me all this time. I refuse to sue him for child support that I don't need. Good Lord, the sheer chaos that would ensue is mind boggling!" she declared, appalled.

Kuroko finally added his two cents worth. "The fallout could be catastrophic. We just want to punish him financially, some of us physically, but he could turn around and sue for custody if he wanted to. It would get very ugly for everyone involved."

And so everyone agreed, some more reluctantly than others, to act like mature responsible adults. Satsuki had felt dismay when Tetsu-kun spoke about Nash suing for custody and felt perhaps she should revisit the idea of informing Nash about her children. She knew the children were interested in meeting their father, even if they kept that desire to themselves. She had overheard them chatting with each other about what Nash may be like, but they fell silent whenever they noticed her and she knew they didn't want to upset her. _I think I will contact him after the Games and tell him about my darlings. If he is not interested then I will drop it._

The next few days passed quickly with more family and friend visits and team training then it was time for the team to move into the Olympic Village. Head Coach Aida Kagetora was the only one that would be staying in the Village as Satsuki planned on staying in her parents house and the Hyuugas would stay in their own home, but Satsuki was in the Village on Saturday July 11th when part of Japan's national basketball team moved in. 

The GoM, Kagami, Himuro, Takao, and Nijimura unloaded their gear in their rooms around 10 AM and they, Satsuki, and Kuroko decided to explore the village for a while before heading to the food court to have lunch. Little did they know that things were rapidly coming to a head. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Meanwhile with Nash Gold, Jr., timeline spanning right after the Incident to the present_ **

Life became strange for Nash after he and his team returned home to America from their ignominious defeat in Japan. He had texted his mother (stepmother, but who's counting) his ETA upon leaving LAX and received a "Good, we need to chat..." from her which left him slightly apprehensive, but Yukina had refused to respond after her first text. Nash parked his red Tesla Model S P85D in his garage stall, plugged it in, grabbed his luggage, and entered his 12,108 square foot family home. He heard his fifteen year old brother Keegan yell out to him from the living room and made his way there, leaving his suitcase at the base of the staircase.

Yukina and Keegan sat on one couch and Yukina pointed imperiously to the armchair closest to the couch. Keegan scratched his cheek to cover his mouthed statement _"Mom's upset, sorry, bro"_ to Nash and Nash winced internally as he sank down into the plush, oversized chair.

Yukina eyed her stepson with glistening dark eyes, so upset she spoke in Japanese, using his full name. "Ignatius Jameson Gold, Jr., a few days ago I happened upon Keegan rewatching your game in Japan that took place last week. I also made him show me the one that just happened, too. 'Monkeys that should kill themselves…'"

Yukina's voice broke on that last sentence as tears welled up and overflowed. Keegan rolled his green eyes after making sure his mother wasn't looking in his direction. He understood that his big brother could be a big douchebag on court and didn't care, but also knew his mother was softer hearted. Nash immediately left his chair, dropping to his knees in front of Yukina.

"Mom, you know I didn't mean it, you've watched other games of mine, on court sometimes I just mouth off," Nash explained in the same language. He tenderly wiped away the tear tracks and laid his head somewhat awkwardly on her knees. It was much less body contorting when he had been younger and much smaller.

Keegan nodded, black and red hair swaying with the motion as he attempted to help Nash out. "He's used gorillas to insult previous opponents before, telling them to jump off bridges. I'm sure he used monkeys because Strky's players are mostly smaller than bro's used to."

Yukina sniffed. "Nash, I've said this before, but you should be more careful with your behavior. You don't want someone to come stab you out of revenge, do you?"

Her keen mother of four children eyes caught the tiny involuntary flinch that Nash made and, concerned, she asked, "What was that flinch for? Has someone already tried attacking you?"

Keegan laughed uproariously, slapping his knee. "Mom, please! Bro's been trained for years by the very best money can afford. Who the heck could get the drop on him? If anyone even tried they'd end up in the hospital, right, bro?"

Yukina noticed Nash's shoulders hunch in a way she distinctly remembered. Whenever he was caught misbehaving his shoulders would hunch like that. She raised his head so that she could look into his eyes and brought out the big guns once more.

"Ignatius Jameson Gold, Jr., what happened?"

Nash averted his brilliant green eyes and cleared his throat. "Nothing happened, Mother."

Yukina and Keegan both raised their eyebrows. The kids only ever called Yukina Mother when they were trying to get out of trouble as they all preferred to use Mom after they stopped calling her Mommy. "Nash….tell me what you did."

Nash sighed and moved to flop back down in his previous seat. "Nothing much really. I just had some fun with one of Vorpal Swords' girls."

"Whoa, bro, you must have worked fast! Your game with them was just Saturday, uhh technically yesterday afternoon!"

Yukina gave Nash her most serious Mom face, it always worked, even now with Nash technically being an adult. "There must be more to this story than you are telling me. Why are you feeling guilty?"

Nash squirmed under that direct gaze, feeling five years old again. He sent Keegan away and after the younger boy reluctantly left, Nash blurted out, "I think I may have committed a crime."

Yukina fell back against the back of the couch in shock and bit out "Nash, what the fuck did you do?!"

Nash flinched at the expletive. He could count on one hand, with fingers left over, the number of times he could recall having heard Yukina swear in the almost 16 years she had been his stepmother. He told her a heavily edited version of events.

"Well, I guess I kidnapped the girl, brought her back to where I was staying, and gave her the time of her life."

Nash controlled his finely honed reflexes and did not block Yukina's slap to the back of his head, staying motionless and accepting of her censure. This was the very first time she had ever laid a hand on him, not counting the gentle, painless smacks to his butt when he was younger. She started crying again, mumbling "Where did I go wrong…? I'm gonna have a kid in prison now… Ugh, what am I going to tell your father? I need to call him right now, we need to figure out what to do."

"Mom...mom…I didn't rape her!"

Yukina stared at her oldest son, tears drying up as her eyes widened in disbelief. "The fuck, Nash?!?! You just told me you kidnapped a girl! If she didn't go with you willingly I highly doubt she slept with you by choice! This isn't like one of your booty calls, you know!"

So in order to appease Yukina's anger Nash spilled the beans, feeling embarrassed to talk about this which was strange because he hadn't been embarrassed at all last year when she found out he'd been sleeping around with girls for years. He left out Satsuki's name, and that he had been her first not to mention the lack of protection, out of his tale as he did not want another slap from her. 

Yukina sat in stunned silence for a few minutes while Nash waited patiently. Finally she sighed, massaging her temples. "Nash, you may not have hurt her, but you did rape the girl. You used her body's natural reactions against her and that is wrong."

She could tell he wasn't accepting her statement. _Jeez, for a brilliant kid with quite the high IQ this kid of mine sure is dumb right now._ "Let me put it in a way that hits home for you. What if someone had done the same thing you did, to me or Tasha or even Nat, when she's older as Nat is only eleven now."

Nash flinched and lowered his head, feeling remorse. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Yukina sighed and reached over to pat Nash's knee. "Well, I suppose Interpol won't be knocking on our door to drag you away in handcuffs. The girl most likely won't tell the police and if she's anything like your other partners she probably has been around the block more than a few times so no harm no foul, I guess."

She missed the guilt flash across Nash's face this time and muttered, "I'm not looking forward to telling your father when he comes home tonight from his trip to New York. Ugh, and to think he's going to Japan in a few weeks. Hopefully no one in the business world watched your game there, either one of them."

Yukina dismissed Nash and she made a mental note to herself to have another discussion with Keegan and Nat about the birds and the bees, especially as Nash seemed to have missed some of the finer nuances of the Talk, _jeez, just what on Earth is Iggy telling our boys? Maybe I should have been the one to talk to them, too, instead of just talking to Tasha and Nat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Friday August 22nd, 2014, Silver residence_

Nash had attended a house party thrown by Zack two weeks after returning from Japan. He had had a beer and in his irritation at his lack of interest in any girls lately he took a busty blonde into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. All the girls who attended a member of Jabberwock's parties knew better than to try to kiss Nash on the lips, but everywhere else was fair game. The blonde woman unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled off his under shirt, nearly panting with lust as his chiseled torso was revealed and started undoing his pants, not noticing that Nash had gone still.

The blonde pushed his pants and boxer briefs down, dropping to her knees in front of him, nuzzling at his dick. She enclosed the shaft in her hand, squeezing and pumping in an attempt to elicit an erection. Frowning she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, in fact his eyes were closed with his brows slightly furrowed, but when she tried to take his soft dick in her mouth he jerked backwards, pulling himself away. 

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore," and with that Nash left the room and the party, leaving behind an insulted and humiliated girl. She went to rejoin the party and loudly voiced her displeasure, but the rest of the party thought he maybe had some sort of family emergency because never before had Nash attended a party and not slept with at least one girl, sometimes two or three at a time.

Two weeks later Nash sat on one of the couches in the great room of the pool/guest house on Jason's family's estate, staring with unseeing eyes out at the pool where guys in swim trunks and girls in skimpy bikinis were frolicking in the brightly lit pool or chatting poolside with drinks in hand. Scantily clad beautiful girls surrounded him on all sides, some squeezing next to him on the couch, others sitting at his feet, and yet more were leaning over the couch, offering views of their barely covered breasts if he so chose to look. He didn't choose to. Music blasted, chatter filling the night air as over twenty high schoolers and some college kids, ate and drank.

Jason had decided to throw him a going away party this last Friday before Nash got on a plane the next day to move into his dorm room at MIT, a little over a week before classes started. Music, food, drinks, and girls were usually a good stress relief for Nash, but ever since his arrival from Japan he hadn't indulged in the last of his usual leisure time activities. Strike that, he hadn't been in the mood for any girl but the one he had let go. It was quite irritating as his sex drive had always been high, but none of these girls interested him. 

High school had been a very busy time for him. He took nearly all the AP classes he could and squeezed in Spanish and Russion language tutors after school in between playing as much streetball as his hectic schedule would allow. He had already learned Mandarin, Cantonese, and Korean in junior high on top of having learned Japanese when he had obtained a Japanese stepmother at the age of two. 

So of course he built up quite the vast amount of tension and worked it off with countless girls ever since his first time when some college girls had seen him at a mall with his friends and invited them to a party. The girls had assumed the well built and tall group of boys were university students and of course Jabberwock hadn't cleared the misconception. Nash was a very quick learner and left all of his partners satisfied, so much so they didn't even mind that he wouldn't kiss them. 

Nash sighed and threw back his bottle of beer. _I really should at least pretend to be having fun at this party that Jason threw for me, but God, these girls are all just fucking irritating! They've doused themselves in so much perfume that all the scents mixing together is making me want to hurl._

He didn't close his eyes to focus on the memory of a light fruity lotion scent with a distinctly pleasing natural fragrance underneath. Nor was he thinking about long pink hair and pink eyes, and he was most definitely not remembering how well a pair of large and firm breasts belonging to said pink haired girl fit in the palms of his hands while her pussy squeezed his dick as he fucked her.

Nash groaned mentally as his body responded to his not-thoughts, lengthening and swelling to a full and throbbing reaction at mere thoughts of the pink haired girl when it refused to respond to any others. He opened his eyes when he sensed one of the girls crowding him reaching to touch his hardened flesh jutting most notably against his slacks and gently caught her wrist before contact. Just seeing all the girls panting after him made the faint nausea come back.

"Sorry, girls, I've got to talk with my boys since I'm flying out tomorrow," he offered his apologies and got up from the couch. He made the rounds of the party, nodding as people yelled out to him. After being at the party for two hours he made his excuses and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nash wondered if he should be concerned as months passed by and he still wasn't interested in having sex with anyone. He had tried a few more times the first few months his freshman year, but he continued to feel nauseated when smelling their scents and his dick refused to respond to the girls who flocked to him. He stopped trying after the one time he went home with a girl at his fourth university party. 

Nash had forced himself to ignore the nausea, suppressing his revulsion at her undressed body. Intellectually he recognized that the redhead in his arms was smoking hot with a beautiful face and gorgeous body, but his instincts screamed at him in protest when he bent closer to her. He felt his stomach clench and roil, bile rising up his throat when her scent filled his nostrils and he backed off, breathing in slowly to calm his rioting system. 

Nash had left then, ducking to dodge the shoe the redhead had thrown at him and decided he was done with girls. He'd just think of the one he let go and jerk himself off when necessary. Four years passed by with him concentrating on his studies, streetball, and his Division III university basketball. His university team won the championship four years in a row while Jabberwock, minus Jason after the first year, won street game after street game, with scouts clamoring for him to join the NBA. 

He told all of the scouts of his plans to get a master's degree before going pro and also that he refused to play for any team but the Lakers. The Lakers scout laughed and stated they'd be watching him. 

Nash had watched with amusement when Himuro Tatsuya was drafted by the Lakers and took the NBA world by storm the summer before Nash's junior year. After the draft announcement in June 2016 he had watched an interview given by Himuro with his three agents by his side one of whom he introduced as Satsuki Morrison. The moment Nash had heard her name a red haze had filled his mind. _Her name is no longer Momoi? She's gotten married?! Someone else has had the pleasure of her body?_

He had felt an intense rage, but beneath the anger had been pangs of betrayal. Betrayal that he was confused by and refused to acknowledge. She had just been a tool for revenge. _All I feel for her is guilt because what happened had not been well done by me._ He tried finding out more about her, but her company's website _(wow, good for her, she has her own company so young!)_ only had a brief bio for her. The bio listed her as being a Taurus with Blood Type A, the high school that she had graduated from _(when had she moved from Japan?!)_ as well as the fact that she was currently attending UCLA. He only glanced at the bios of the other four staff members of her agency to check that none of them were named Morrison. 

That night after the interview (and frantic web searching for who Satsuki's husband could be) Nash ignored his freshman no more parties resolution and got plastered. The next morning he woke up in a strange bedroom, naked with an equally naked brunette wrapped around him like a limpet. He groaned quietly and got up, head pounding and gut roiling. He looked around, realized he wasn't in a dorm room, and grabbed his underwear, tugging them on before stumbling out to find a bathroom. He entered the bathroom and peed quickly. He washed his hands and then his face before looking up into the mirror above the sink.

Nash raised an eyebrow at the collection of hickeys on his torso and looked down at his dick. It didn't look like, and he didn't feel like, it had gotten a workout? _What the hell happened last night? I went to a party, had some drinks, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a strange bed. Ah fuck it, my head hurts. Maybe this girl has some painkillers._

He went back into the bedroom and started getting dressed. As he was pulling his shirt over his head he noticed the girl waking up. She sat up and Nash felt the urge to look away as the covers fell to her lap, revealing her chest and belly. He forced himself to look at her, noticing a distinct lack of reciprocal hickeys on her body. Not that that meant anything because he had stopped putting marks on the girls he slept with just months after the start of his sexual adventures at age fifteen. He didn't feel the usual pleasant feeling in his loins after sex either. 

She gave him what she probably thought was a seductive look, but all Nash felt was annoyance as his head continued to pound. His nausea went away and his headache lessened when she spoke, though. She invited him to get back into the bed with her so they could actually do the deed. Apparently they had undressed and gotten in bed, but then he had promptly fallen asleep. Nash felt a surge of humiliation that he kept off his face with strict discipline. The girl had played with his sleeping body for a bit, sucking here and there, but it hadn't responded.

Nash declined her invitation and decided he didn't need headache medicine that badly and left, angry at himself for feeling relieved that he hadn't slept with the brunette. _Ah, what the fuck ever. I'll clear this lingering guilt I must be feeling over Satsuki after I'm done with school. After I apologise I'll be able to fuck all these girls again._ Nash pointedly ignored the fact that the only time he got hard was when he was thinking or dreaming of **her**.

That Himuro guy did very well his first year with the Kings and Nash wondered if Satsuki had told Himuro about what had been done to her. Well, if she had that'll make playing against him interesting. Nash smirked. 

The draft announcement of 2017 had Nash laughing out loud when he recognized the four Japanese picks as former Vorpal Swords members. _Ah, life when I join the Lakers is going to be a fucking riot!_

Nash made going to play 3x3 Basketball at the 2020 Summer Olympics one of his life goals. Jabberwock won every major tournament even as he and his university team continued to win their championships. Jabberwock was confirmed to be representing the US in 3x3 Basketball and then he found out who would be representing Japan and nearly laughed himself sick. When he finally calmed down he figured after the Games would be a good time to find Satsuki, apologize, and finally get his mojo back.

In 2018 Nash received two diplomas upon completion of his undergraduate degree at MIT: a BS in Mathematics and Computer Science along with a BA in Business Analytics.

At the end of May, 2020, Nash completed his Leaders of Global Operations graduate program offered through MIT Sloan and MIT School of Engineering. He received his MBA in Business Analytics along with an MS in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science. His family clapped enthusiastically and took him out for a congratulatory dinner. His father had resigned himself a few years ago to Nash playing professionally for as long as Nash wanted before Nash would retire from basketball to work in Iggy's computer chip design company.

Nash moved back to his family's house after graduation and was almost immediately contacted by the Lakers general manager and head coach. They had a #29 draft pick that year, but that didn't mean they couldn't also choose Nash. Nash qualified as a free agent ever since his 22nd birthday after four years of college. The Lakers offered him the maximum first year salary they could, which ended up being $8.641 million. 

His father had sent a company lawyer with him to the negotiating table, but Nash didn't actually need her assistance. He hadn't signed with an agent as he was more than capable of understanding contract terms. He made minor corrections where he wanted and the Lakers bent over backwards to accommodate him. Nash agreed to sign the amended contract in July and soon enough he was officially part of the Lakers. The Lakers issued a press release on July 6th introducing their newest member and the next day Nash and his family, including his big sister, her husband, and two girls, flew to Japan. Nash went with his family, with Jabberwock following a few days later, so that he could spend a few days with the Nagasakis, Yukina's birth family.

Little did he know that life would be irrevocably changed for him before, during, and after the Games.


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer: do I really need to state I don't own Kuroko no Basket yet again? If you don't know this by now then there is no hope for you. This chapter has been self-beta'd.. 

**Author's notes** : this chapter features a brief overview of Nash's background in my AU. Nash's father is Ignatius Jameson Gold (Iggy), part of a family descending from an Irishman, Jameson Ignatius Gold (I based him off of John William MacKay) who came to America to seek his fortune. He struck it very rich in silver mines and increased his fortune by establishing a company called Gold Industries which did many things. He established a dynasty trust to provide for future generations of his family. 

Jameson Ignatius Gold placed the bulk of his accumulated fortune (approximately $40 billion in today's money) into a trust that was designed to ensure future generations of Golds would be taken care of as long as they were careful with their money. The trust had several distributions for each inheritor.

Iggy (3-2-71) met Nash's mother, Marina, at UCLA while going for an Electrical Engineering degree. They started dating and in their sophomore year Marina got pregnant. Their parents arranged a quick marriage and soon Natasha Marina Gold was born on May 20th, 1992. 

Tragedy struck on July 4th, 1996. Nash Gold, Jr. had to be removed via C-section from his mother's body after a fatal car crash while Iggy and Marina were driving home from a company party. A drunk driver ran a red light, Iggy swerved to try to avoid a collision, but Marina died after being rushed to the hospital. She was 8 and a half months pregnant at the time and the emergency room staff were able to perform a caesarean to allow Nash to be born.

Iggy remarried in the fall of '98 to Yukina Nagasaki (3-11-76), the youngest child of the Japanese family (Nagasaki Investment Corporation, NIC, a major real estate investment company) who had hosted him for one year of high school as a foreign exchange student to Japan. Her brother, Haruka, had attended UCLA with Iggy and had been his best man at his wedding to Marina. 

Years later Yukina also attended UCLA and obtained an Economics degree. She had been working as Iggy's personal assistant for a few months when the two year anniversary of Marina's death occurred. Yukina had had dinner with the Gold family and after Natasha and Nash had gone to bed Iggy had started drinking. He has been experiencing severe guilt over his attraction to Yukina over the past year and he had a hard time dealing with it as he had known her since she was eleven. 

Yukina helped Iggy to his bedroom and into his bed. As she was leaving he stopped her and one thing led to another. Massive guilt flooded Iggy in the morning and the two ended up quarreling, not talking to each other in anything other than a business capacity at work and Yukina ignoring Iggy when she came to visit Natasha and Nash. Yukina became pregnant though and they ended up marrying.

Nash was two when Yukina became his stepmother, nearly three when his brother Keegan Yukio Gold (3-25-99) was born and six when his youngest sister Natsuna Ignacia Gold (8-6-02) was born. Natasha was scouted by a modeling agency in high school and is now an A list model/actress and cosplayer who goes by Natasha Marina in honor of her mother. Natasha married Declan Sullivan when she was nineteen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Another fateful encounter, July 11th, 2020_ **

Nash bid his uncle Haruhito's family goodbye as he left with his parents and siblings while Declan had decided to stay behind with his four kids. They were going to meet Jabberwock later at the Village after helping Nash move in, but really it was because Natasha, Keegan, and Nat wanted to tour the Village. This wouldn't normally be allowed after athletes started moving in, but there were perks to NIC being one of the worldwide sponsors of the 2020 Olympic Games.

Nash would be sharing a room with Allen, but Allen's side was currently empty as the other Jabberwock members wouldn't arrive until late afternoon and Nash had moved in around 11 in the morning. Iggy and Yukina were talking about Nash's possible opponents. Strky came up and Yukina looked at Nash admonishingly and he grinned, nodding to let her know he'd behave himself this time around. 

Twenty-one year old Keegan's foot tapped as he sat on a corner of Nash's bed with both his sisters. His nearly eighteen year old sister, Nat, rolled her eyes at him and big sister Natasha smiled indulgently. 

"Kee, Nat, why don't we go play some foosball while mom and dad are talking with Nash? Mom, Dad, Nash, we'll meet you in the food court at 1? I think the kids are bored," Tasha teased her youngest siblings. 

The three left the room, but only played one round of foosball with Tasha refereeing when Keegan decided he wanted to head to the food court early to do some celebrity watching. Natasha laughed and stated apparently having a star like herself wasn't celebrity enough, but she agreed and then the three of them wandered off to find the food court. 

The three siblings arrived there a quarter past noon and Nat spotted her favorite basketball player, Himuro Tatsuya, and pointed him out, excitedly bouncing on her toes. Keegan noticed he was with a group of famous colorful haired individuals, including one pink haired woman he recognized from a TV interview and the two younger siblings tugged a smiling Natasha over.

The group of colorful men and one woman were chatting while eating when the three Golds stopped at the table. They looked up and their eyes widened, the basketball players standing up to greet the world famous actress. They fanboyed over Natasha while Keegan and Nat fanboyed/girled over the players, with Keegan also gushing over Satsuki whom he thought was very attractive. The players plus Satsuki were very surprised when Natasha spoke to them in Japanese and introduced themselves to Natasha and the other two, although Keegan and Nat already knew of all of them.

"I'm Natasha and these are my siblings, Keegan and Natsuna," said Tasha. 

Satsuki tilted her head to the side. "Oh, your Japanese is excellent, Marina-san, I can barely hear an accent. If you guys would like to get your food and join us, you are more than welcome to do so. Wait a minute, ...Natasha, Keegan, and Nat...Natasha is a movie star… oh my gosh, are you Iggy's kids?!?!"

"I've been speaking Japanese since I was a child," said Natasha, tucking back a stray strand of dark red hair, green eyes curious as she and her siblings pulled up chairs. "Please, you may all call me Tasha. You know our father?"

"Well, not really. I only met him once about six years ago," responded Satsuki, feeling a slight familiarity when looking at these three, but writing it off as their resemblance to Iggy. "His name made quite the impression on me, it was so different, and he couldn't stop talking about his kids and granddaughters. He seemed so proud of you all, I couldn't help but remember, plus you, Tasha, have his hair, and all three of you have his eyes, if I remember correctly. I thought there were four of you, one couldn't make it?"

Keegan smiled, dimples flashing in a way he knew made girls weak in the knees. He was a bit disappointed it didn't seem to work on the woman in front of him. "Oh, Aniki, Mom, and Dad will be meeting us at one for lunch. We just moved Aniki into his room and they were talking when we left."

Natsuna rolled her pretty green eyes, tucking a strand of dark hair streaked with red highlights behind one ear. "Ni-san was feeling bored and we wanted to do some celebrity watching. You guys are all moved in then? What about the rest of Team Japan? You're missing two? Are they settling in since I don't see them?"

Satsuki shrugged off the ever growing sense of familiarity she felt the more she looked at Natasha. Yes, she shared Iggy's coloring, but there was something about the shape of her face that seemed so familiar to Satsuki; she just couldn't place her finger on it. Natasha was incredibly beautiful with her dark red hair, pale skin and green eyes, slim and athletic body, and she moved with a fluidity that suggested years of martial arts training.

Nijimura noticed this as well and remarked on it. "Tasha-san, I really enjoyed your latest movie, Killer Senses, based on the video game. Did you do your own stunts and fight scenes?"

"Yeah, I really liked the scene where your character partially ran up the wall then did a backflip to kick your opponent in the face," Takao chimed in. "It did not look like CGI to me and now that I see you in person it was either you or someone whose body looks remarkably similar to yours."

Midorima coughed uncomfortably. "Kazunari, that statement made it sound like you were looking closely at her body. We don't want to offend Tasha-san."

Takao eeped. "I'm sorry, Tasha-san, I wasn't checking you out, my eyes just see really well."

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "It's all right, Takao-san. You and Nijimura-san are correct. I do indeed do all my own stunts and fight scenes. All of us siblings have had many years of karate although my oldest younger brother has done much more than karate."

"Do you remember all of our names, Tasha-san?" asked Kuroko curiously. He knew from Keegan and Nat's earlier comments that they knew all of Team Japan's names as well as Satsuki's as the two were fans of the Japanese NBA players and had then looked up the rest of the team, but he wasn't sure if Natasha liked them.

"All of us are very good with remembering names, I think we get it from Dad," Natasha said. "He says it comes in very handy in business."

Akashi nodded. "Indeed, remembering names and faces is a very useful skill to have. People are very flattered when you remember them."

"Morrison-san, are you rooming with the assistant coach, Hyuuga Riko-san?" asked Keegan. "She's not here yet? I would have liked to speak with her about what it's like to be coaching the national team."

Kagami shuddered in remembrance of his training with Riko in high school. "She's an evil coach! Evil, I tell you!"

Satsuki shook her head, smiling at Kagami's antics. "No, neither Riko-chan nor myself are staying in the Village. She's got a baby girl who's not one yet so she and her husband will be staying at home with her. They'll commute back and forth just like I will."

Nat gave her brother a look that said, too bad, looks like she may be taken. "Oh, you're commuting so you can still spend time with your husband, too?"

Satsuki's smile fell a bit and she drew back a bit. "No, I'm not married, but my children need me as well."

Nat frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right," Satsuki assured the black haired girl. "My three are currently with their minder and we're all staying in my parents house until we head back to L.A."

Keegan's eyes widened. "You have three children? According to your company bio you turned 23 this year and you look great for having had three kids, when did you have them?"

Natasha leaned over and whacked him upside the head, noticing the pink haired woman had hunched her shoulders slightly, a sign of her being uncomfortable. "Otouto! That is rude!"

Keegan flushed. "I'm sorry."

Satsuki straightened her shoulders, chin lifted. _I have nothing to be ashamed of._ "My children are 5 years old, a boy and two girls."

Keegan's eyes narrowed slightly as alarms started pinging in his mind. His thoughts flew back nearly six years when he had seen his brother's game against Vorpal Swords. He remembered a pink haired girl that had been caught on camera standing next to the coaches. The same coaches that were listed as being Team Japan's coaches. "You were with Vorpal Swords six years ago! I thought you looked familiar when I saw you on Himuro-san's interview. I would never forget a pretty face."

Natasha noticed the entire team stiffen slightly and decided to change subjects since Keegan seemed to have stepped on a landmine. "Wow, you have triplets? I have twin girls, age 8, as you may have heard from my father. I also have two sons, age 3. May I see pictures of your children?"

Satsuki gladly pulled out her phone to show off her kids, proud mama that she was. The siblings crowded around Satsuki so they could all look at the same time. Natasha heard her text notification and checked it, telling her siblings the rest of their family was on their way and would be joining them shortly. The first dozen or so photos showed two green eyed little girls, one with pink hair and blonde highlights while the other had blonde hair and pink highlights, both wearing white karate uniforms with blue belts in various action shots while sparring with each other. Nat squealed about how cute they were, but then the girls were replaced by a blond haired little boy with green eyes and Nat's voice trailed away, eyebrows furrowed. She looked at her sister who looked equally confused and then at her brother who had a grimace on his face.

Nat leaned in and whispered softly in Natasha's ear. "Nee-chan, her little boy looks exactly like Aniki did at the same age!"

Natasha agreed and was about to speak when two things happened. Keegan burst out with an exclamation at the same time that a chair was abruptly pushed back so hard it clattered to the floor with a bang and the dark blue haired man who had previously been chatting amiably with the blond at his right flung himself at the entrance to the food court where three people were currently walking in.

"Oh fuck, you're the Vorpal Swords girl Aniki had fun with!"

"You fucking bastard!" Came an infuriated bellow as Aomine launched himself at Natasha's brother who was walking slightly ahead of his parents. Natasha could tell by the tiny movements of Nash's head that he had taken in the entire room, eyes widening slightly when he glanced at the pink haired woman and he did not look away. Natasha frowned in confusion when Aomine landed a blow. She could tell by the slight shifting of his body that Nash had allowed himself to be hit, moving to mitigate the damage, but not dodging it and, most importantly, not retaliating. 

The entire food court went silent in shock as all the Olympic athletes there watched with wide eyes. Iggy and Yukina had stopped, confused as Nash carefully maneuvered so his parents wouldn't be hurt in the altercation. They all heard it when Aomine sneered out "That was for Satsuki!", but they didn't hear the other three statements made. Nash allowed himself to be hit four times, one punch to his cheek with three body shots, also carefully calculated to take the least amount of damage. Everyone could tell Aomine was getting more and more angry with each hit.

Iggy sighed and left Nash to his own devices. His eldest son could take care of himself and if Nash felt like getting hit rather than stopping the fight that was Nash's business. Yukina felt otherwise and shouted, "Stop! What is going on here?!"

Everyone at Satsuki's table had all face palmed, Takao's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Man, is this the adult behavior Shin-chan said they all agreed to?"

Akashi shook his head in exasperation. "Daiki. Enough already. You're making a fool of yourself and us."

Nijimura had his eyes narrowed as he watched the one sided fight. He could tell Nash was very highly trained. Aomine wasn't using his karate skills, was outright street brawling, but Nash… That bastard moved so fluidly it was like a dance and Nijimura could tell Nash forced himself to take some blows, but also turned so that while Aomine hit, the impact resulted in minimal damage. 

Satsuki only had eyes for the two combatants, unsure how to feel. It was the first time in almost six years that she had been in the same room as the father of her children. All the memories that she tried and failed to suppress flooded through her mind. Memories of herself using all the tricks Nijimura-senpai had taught her only for them to be useless and herself to be rendered unconscious when Nash had wanted. Memories of a hard body entwined with hers, forcing her to ecstasy, over and over. 

"Dai-chan, stop!" she finally cried out after Nash had taken a fourth hit, Satsuki did not hear what Daiki said to Nash with each hit other than the one he apparently gave on her behalf. Nash froze at the sound of her voice and Daiki's fifth blow landed on the same cheek as the first hit. Fortunately Nash had already turned to absorb most of the impact, but there was blood as Nash's lower lip split from a glancing blow.

Yukina gave out a choked cry and Iggy was contemplating intervening as he had no idea why his second eldest child would allow himself to be a punching bag when he noticed the pink haired woman running to confront the two. _I know her! Satsuki, from my return trip from Japan six years ago. What's going on?_

"Aomine Daiki, stop right now or I am telling Auntie!" The threat did not deter Daiki at all this time and finally Satsuki looked at Nash, upset pink eyes meeting narrowed, darkened green ones. Her heart lurched as she choked out, "Nash… please stop this."

Unlike years before when he hadn't listened to her at all and continued to play her body like a fine instrument, this time he acquiesced. Seconds later Nash had maneuvered so that he was behind Aomine and shortly thereafter he had the bluenet kneeling on the ground with his arms locked behind him, all without turning his attention from Satsuki. Satsuki walked right up to the two men.

She broke her gaze from Nash's to look down at Daiki fruitlessly struggling and dropped to her knees, taking Daiki's face in her hands and pressing her forehead to his. Daiki stilled and abruptly relaxed while Nash released his prisoner, taking one step back with his attention still riveted on the girl, no, woman in front of him, not noticing his brother frantically trying to get his attention. Keegan finally gave up on his brother and moved to his parents, whispering quietly in his dad's ears.

"WHAT?!?!" bellowed Iggy, face incredulous as he stared at his oldest son and the girl who had apparently had three kids with said son. Yukina kept asking what was going on, but Iggy had no further words and could only stand there, mouth agape in shock, green eyes wide.

Kise finally moved to hover behind Satsuki, hands fluttering nervously, willing to let Satsuki handle it. The rest of their table either were gently thumping their foreheads on the table in chagrin or were watching the altercation with disbelief. Tetsuya had his hands clenched tightly in his husband's shirt to keep Taiga from joining the fray. Himuro kept one eye on his boyfriend and one on the action. Murasakibara just kept eating his mound of food, but his burning gaze never left Nash.

"Enough already, Dai-chan," Satsuki said tenderly. "We're lucky nobody called security. Fighting will solve nothing. Go back to the table."

Daiki nodded, which made Satsuki's head nod too as their foreheads were still pressed together. He stood up and abruptly tried to elbow Nash in the ribs. This time Nash blocked him completely and Daiki harrumphed, "Thought so. Well, at least I got to really hit him one time."

Satsuki waited until Daiki had rejoined their table before turning around to face her nemesis, ignoring the erratic thumping in her chest. Their eyes met and Satsuki's hand flew up. She had a feeling Nash would let her hit him and didn't use her full strength. His head still turned with the force of her blow, her handprint clearly marked on his face when he turned his face back to her. 

"That was for what you did to me."

Nash tilted his head in curiosity. "What about for the three others he whispered out, thinking I couldn't hear him? Taiki, Naia, and Kaia, I believe he said?"

Satsuki staggered, face paling rapidly, and Akashi closed his eyes while Nijimura whacked Aomine in the back of the head. Aomine mumbled out an apology, cheeks alternating between red and pale while Kise gasped out, "Daikicchi!!!"

Iggy, with Yukina in tow, strode over to where Nash and Satsuki were standing and Satsuki paled even further when they stood next to Nash, her gaze turning to look at Natasha and back to Nash as the answers to questions she didn't even know she had were answered. Nash was 100% focused on the woman in front of him as he bowed a full 90 degrees with his arms and hands straight at his sides, ignoring the murmuring of the crowd. His words went no further than the four of them.

"Satsuki Morrison, I apologise for what I did six years ago. If your husband wishes it, I will allow him to hit me as well. I'm not sure who the three people Aomine-san referenced earlier are, but if you wish it they too may hit me."

Satsuki flinched with each sentence he uttered as he stayed, with straight back, bent in the formal apology bow. Iggy and Yukina finally understood why their son had not only not retaliated, but allowed the blue haired man to strike him multiple times. Iggy looked at the pale girl staring down at his son's bowed head and squeezed his wife's hand. She looked at him demanding answers and his expression said he'd tell her later. _So, I'm a grandfather to three more grandchildren and I'm not even fifty._

It was at this point that Akashi decided to intervene before secrets were spilled in front of the entire listening food court. He recognized the CEO of Gold Industries even if he hadn't known Nash was the man's son. 

"Gold-san, let us all move to the conference room so we can talk privately," offered Akashi. 

The Gold patriarch nodded and told his son to straighten up. Nash didn't move until Satsuki sighed and requested the same thing. She stated that she wished to speak with Nash alone and requested the others go on ahead. Aomine loudly protested against her decision, but Satsuki was firm. Nash stayed silent, eyes never leaving Satsuki's face as she forced Aomine to back down and join the others. His siblings had stayed quiet during the altercation and Nash vaguely wondered what Keegan had whispered to their father. Satsuki's tablemates departed with Nash's family following closely behind them.

Nash offered the use of his room for their talk and Satsuki looked at him incredulously, but he only shrugged. "It's private, no one will walk in on us as my team won't arrive for a few more hours. Unless there is another conference room or office you have access to, my room seems to be the best option unless you have access to your team's rooms?"

She finally agreed and they walked with as much space between them as the hallway would allow. Nash noticed she wore no rings and wondered at that, noticing her surreptitious glances directed at him, but didn't comment as he was looking her over as well. He sharply reined in his desire to get closer to her, feeling his lower body stirring at her close proximity. He groaned internally. _Why is she the only one my body responds to now?_

They arrived and Nash unlocked his door, opening it and motioning for her to enter before him. She bit her lip before walking past him and he clenched his hands to keep from reaching for her as her scent reached him when she almost brushed against him. He breathed deeply, her scent hauntingly familiar, the light fruity smell he had never forgotten. His loins stirred and he had to think about his father's face to get his body to calm down as he closed the door, keeping it unlocked.

They stood at opposite sides of the room awkwardly for a few moments before Nash broke the silence. "Do you want to call your husband? I don't mind waiting if that will make you more comfortable."

Satsuki frowned. "Why would you think I'm married? Oh, that's right, you knew me as Momoi."

Nash nodded. "I know you go by Morrison now. At least that is how you were introduced in the interview. You're not married?"

She shook her head and Nash felt relief flood him. Unconsciously, their bodies gravitated to each other, heating up as their gazes never broke apart. They were standing quite close when Nash stroked her petal soft cheek with the backs of his fingers as he looked down into her face. Her lips were parted as she breathed shallowly, pupils slightly dilated, eyes widening as Nash slowly lowered his head, giving her plenty of opportunity to stop him.

Their lips met and Nash suddenly crushed her body to his, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest as his tongue parted her lips to explore the hidden recesses of her mouth. Six years of pent up arousal flared and Nash picked her up, his ravaging mouth never leaving hers as his hands continued to get reacquainted with her shivering body. He pressed her up against the wall, her skirt rucked upwards exposing her panties as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Nash ground his erection against the rapidly growing wetness and moved to bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in lightly.

She broke their kiss, head flinging back in a keening wail as her body convulsed in orgasm. Nash quickly undid his pants with one hand while the other held her up, shoving his boxer briefs down just enough to free himself and moving her panties out of the way. He felt her spasming entrance against the head of his cock and groaned as he rammed himself inside her, feeling her softly quivering vaginal walls giving way to his hardness. Another wail left her lips, one of ecstasy but flavored with discomfort and Nash shuddered as he forced himself to halt while deeply embedded inside.

She felt just like she had the first time he had taken her so long ago and he wondered if she had also been celibate just as he had been. He felt her grip relax a bit and placed both hands on her thighs as he started to thrust, long and slow, fast and hard, alternating his rhythm, feeling her breath catching. Her teeth bit into his clothed shoulder as she raked her nails down his back in a manner that would have drawn blood if he wasn't wearing two layers.

Her eyelashes fluttered as Nash switched to short teasing jabs of his hips that did nothing but escalate her need for release as he recaptured her mouth, his tongue echoing his dick's actions. Soon, though, he couldn't stop his body's own need for release, especially when she broke their heated kiss to mutter "Nash, please… please" against his lips while squeezing him tightly deep inside. Nash thrust hard, grinding his pelvis against her clit and she cried out, his name falling from her lips continuously as she spasmed around him, his own hips jerking hard as he came inside her. 

Nash slumped against her, his bigger body holding hers still against the wall as they breathed heavily, trying to recover. Suddenly he felt her stiffen and she shoved against his chest. He lifted her up higher to withdraw and she whimpered as he felt her body only reluctantly release his. He lowered her to her feet and then had to catch her as her legs buckled, ignoring her fists as she half heartedly hit his chest. They broke apart and didn't look at each other as they righted their clothing. She limped her way to the shared bathroom and he heard the water start.

He ran shaky fingers through his hair as he sat down onto his bed. He fell onto his back with a sigh, one hand covering his face tiredly. _Jesus, what is it about this girl that drives all reason from me? I only seem able to think with my dick when it comes to her! I fucking just apologized for what I did six years ago and now this happened. At least this time it was mutual, even if she seems to have a problem with it now._

In the bathroom Satsuki splashed her face, cheeks flushed with spent passion and eyelids heavy while she still felt warmth spreading throughout, body clamoring for more. Her breasts ached, nipples curled into tight beads, and deep inside she clenched, feeling empty and wanting to be filled. Once was not enough and she bit her lip, trying to control her desire and failing. She left the bathroom and saw the blond lounging in his bed, arm across his face, exposing the outline of the erection in his pants.

Satsuki stumbled across the room and Nash lowered his arm, revealing his own heavy lidded eyes gleaming as he looked at her. He teasingly palmed himself, slowly stroking through the material of his pants, seeing her pink gaze following his movements avidly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. His own tongue swiped slowly across his lower lip as he squeezed himself. He felt hazy and out of control, his body revved up in excitement in a way that he had never felt except six years ago with her.

She took slow halting steps towards him, as if she couldn't help herself, and he sat up, tugging his hooded sweatshirt and t-shirt over his head, revealing his extremely well toned upper body, abs flexing. He swung his legs down so he could toe off his sneakers then stood up to drop his pants and underwear, stepping out of them, erect cock bobbing enticingly. He didn't take a step towards her, but merely held out his hand. She finally stepped within touching distance and he stared down into her eyes as he undressed her.

Naked they fell back onto the cardboard bed, mouths fused and hands roaming wildly. Nash felt drunk off her scent and wondered if she felt the same and thought yes as her pupils were wide and her eyes hazy. This time around he lay back and urged her on top, noting her hesitant responses in the back of his mind, wondering again in disbelief if she had also not been with anyone else since him. 

Satsuki wondered if this was what it felt like to be drunk, body awash in sensation, mind hazy as her hands caressed firm muscles. She breathed in his scent, clean with a slight, musky undertone and felt another rush of need clench deep in her belly. She hesitantly reached for him, curling one small hand around the base, fingertips not touching he was so big, feeling him throb beneath her hold. He gripped her thighs lightly as she straddled his hips and timidly caressed him with unschooled fingers, enjoying the view. 

Long hair cascaded over her back in silken waves, some falling forward to caress the rippling muscles of his abdomen, making her nipples play peekaboo amidst the pink waterfall. Nash rolled one hardened nub between thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way she shuddered above him causing her breasts to jiggle enticingly. Her breasts had changed from what he recalled, the areolas and nipples slightly bigger and darker, but they still filled his large hands delightfully. 

Her head fell back, spine arching, breasts jutting out as he squeezed the firm flesh, thumbing her nipples teasingly. Nash trailed one hand down her taut stomach to tangle in damp pink curls. She was still wet from their earlier romp and he slipped two fingers inside her while pressing the heel of his palm against her mound. She cried out softly, writhing her hips entreatingly, and pressed her wet heat against his fingers, squeezing tightly. It wasn't enough and she looked at him, eyes widened, pupils dilated in need. 

Nash removed his fingers, against her small cry of protest, using that same hand wet with her fluids to stroke his dick. "If you want more you'll have to do the work this time."

Satsuki hesitated and Nash stroked himself again; she bit her lip as she raised her hips, one small hand reaching to guide him inside. The thick mushroom head slipped in and she felt him place his hands on her thighs to steady her as she slowly impaled herself. She noticed him intently watching the area where they were joined, eyes darkening to a deep green from their usual bright shade, and halfway through she halted, breath hitching as she felt the burning stretch.

Nash's eyes narrowed slightly right before he abruptly tugged her down while his hips thrust upwards, embedding himself deeply inside her wet tightness. He felt her fingernails digging uncomfortably into his thighs as her back arched, a sharp cry of pleasure pain echoing throughout the small room. He raised his head using his teeth to tug gently at one hard nipple while his hands went to palm her butt, grinding their pelvises together. He was rewarded by the flutter of her inner walls around his rigid length and showed her with his hands how to move her body.

Hesitantly and then with more enthusiasm the pinkette rose and fell, hips rolling as she learned what felt best. Nash was riveted by the sight of her, breasts bouncing as she took her pleasure from his body. He sucked hard on one nipple while playing with the other with his free hand, his other hand occupied with rubbing circles on her clit. Her breathing stuttered as she moaned out her climax, collapsing with Nash groaning as her pussy rhythmically milked him.

When she finally caught her breath she pushed herself off of him, wincing as her inner muscles protested all the action they had just gotten. As she pulled free from his softening dick fluids leaked out and she cried out angrily, slamming a fist on the bed before standing to get dressed.

"Ugh, how is it you've done this to me again without a condom?" Satsuki angrily muttered as she pulled her skirt on before stepping into her panties, grimacing as a bit more fluid oozed out.

Nash rolled on to his side, one hand supporting his head as he drawled, "Hey, I didn't hear you stopping me or telling me to use a condom. Not that I have any condoms with me anyway."

Satsuki screeched and stomped over to grab the pillow from the other bed, returning to hit the grinning blond. Nash laughed as he blocked her pillow with his own, enjoying the view as she was currently topless. She noticed his gaze, looked down, and gasped, quickly putting on her bra.

She struggled to get her shirt back on, sneering out from gritted teeth, "Why the hell don't you use any condoms? I was lucky enough to not get any diseases from you last time, but what about this time? And how many other kids do you have? Is there a support group for your baby mamas that I should join-"

Nash's laughter stopped as she stopped talking, green eyes narrowing when she bit her lip, pretty face horror stricken. He got up and started dressing as well. She turned to flee into the bathroom and he moved quickly, one hand grabbing hold of her arm to whirl her back to face him, the only thing he had managed to put on were his boxer briefs.

"I'm perfectly clean and what do you mean by other kids? I've always been careful, never even had a broken condom," Nash stated, alarms sounding in his head. "No one has ever tried to accuse me of getting them pregnant."

Satsuki yanked her arm away, humorless laughter escaping her. "Oh please, stop lying! 'Always been careful' my ass! You never wore a condom with me, not today and not six years ago! How do I know you aren't carelessly putting my life at risk with however many girls you've slept with in the past! Do you have any idea how scared I was that maybe I caught something life threatening from you?!"

Nash's jaw tightened. "You are correct in that I've never used one with you, but you are the only one I've never used protection with. Fuck, you're also the only girl I've ever kissed or gone down on."

Satsuki made a rude sound of disbelief and turned to stomp into the bathroom with Nash following her inside. "Right, never kissed a girl! Weren't you the one who told me you shared girls with your team? Now you want to say you were a virgin before me? Pull the other leg, Nash!"

He snarled out in English, _"I never said I was a virgin before you, I said I had never kissed a girl. I fucked a shit ton of girls, but I always wore a condom and I never kissed them. You were the first girl I ever had without wearing a rubber and the first and only one I kissed. I used to think swapping spit was disgusting, but you… my head is all kinds of fucked up when it comes to you! For God's sake, I couldn't even get it up with anyone else after you!"_

Satsuki froze, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, shocked by his admission and how it made her feel. _Did he just tell me he hasn't slept with anyone since me?_ She still didn't like his playboy ways, but knowing he had always used protection except with her relieved her on the disease front, but the pregnancy thing still loomed over her. She made her way past him to grab his clothes and tossed them to him, muttering "Get dressed!" as she closed the bathroom door with him inside. Satsuki dug out her phone from her backpack purse that had fallen on the floor by the front door in their haste to get busy.

She dialed her mom and as soon as Setsuna picked up, said "Mom, please don't freak out. I need you and Dad to bring the kids to the Village. We'll be in the conference room, text me as soon as you get close and I'll send one of the boys to get you guys. I'm going to introduce the children to the other side."

_"You are old enough to make your own decisions, Satsuki,"_ came Setsuna's calm voice. _"We told you we would support you no matter what."_

"I hope you truly mean that because I need Levonorgestrel again or you may get more grandchildren. Please stop by a pharmacy on your way here, thanks. See you in a little bit, mom, love you."

Satsuki disconnected the call amidst her mom's sputtering, then her phone beeped with a message from Akashi wondering when she would be done with her conversation as they were getting bored just staring at each other. Crap! She texted _"Fifteen minutes!"_ and sat down on the bed they hadn't frolicked on. Nash exited the bathroom fully clothed and sat on the messy bed.

"You just said 'You may have more grandchildren' to your mom," he said with a serious look on his face. "Is that why you wanted to speak to me? You got pregnant last time? I thought you would have taken the morning after pill."

"You heard that?" Satsuki was surprised as she had spoken very quietly, ignoring his last sentence for the moment.

Nash nodded. "My Animal Instincts were awakened six years ago…not during the game with Vorpal Swords...but afterwards. My sense of smell and hearing sharpened dramatically."

Satsuki let out a long sigh. It felt so strange to be having a regular, civil conversation with the man who had taken her against her will six years ago. The same man who had impregnated her which had necessitated her having to change countries. Also the same man with whom she had just had wild monkey sex with (twice!) and, boy, wasn't that a riot and a half considering what he had called her countrymen after the game with Strky.

"I did take the pill, but I threw it up within an hour," she stated, fingers drumming nervously on her thigh. "The pill left my system before it could take effect and I didn't know that. My father got me another one, but not until they came home a couple of days later. Too little too late, as the saying goes."

"Fuck," Nash said, heart sinking. He should have done the full dogeza apology and groveled at her feet. "On the phone you said more grandchildren… may I take that to mean you didn't get an abortion then? When did you move to the US? And why the name change?"

"My uncle Kaien and his American husband, Ryuken Morrison, adopted me right after my family found out I was pregnant and they brought me to the US. I couldn't stomach the thought of aborting the new life inside me and it was the best decision for me. Taiki, Naia, and Kaia were born just short of 37 weeks, on March 27th of 2015."

Nash's eyes nearly fell out of his head, they widened so much. "Shit, those are the other names your friend hit me for! If my hearing weren't so good I wouldn't have caught his whispering after he landed those hits. Triplets?!?! Are they all okay? Were you all right? I mean, you're here in front of me and you look fine, but how the fuck did your small body carry three babies at once and for so long?!"

Satsuki raised her chin proudly. "I'm part of the Generation of Miracles, of course my babies would be little Miracles, too. They were all born absolutely perfect with no need to spend any time in the NICU."

Satsuki stood up and went to check her appearance in the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get rid of the just had sex look, but gave up as her eyes were still languid with satisfaction. At least this time she didn't have hickeys all over her body unlike last time. She found Nash waiting right outside the bathroom door for her and pushed him away, infuriated at knowing she was only able to do so because he allowed it.

"Why are you lurking outside the bathroom door? What sort of creep are you?"

He crowded into her personal space and she refused to step back out of pride. "We need to talk about what you said to your mom about more grandchildren. What happens if the morning after pill doesn't work again?"

Satsuki put her backpack purse on and started towards the door leading to the hallway. "Are you afraid I'm going to hit you up for child support? Don't worry, I didn't look for you with the triplets and I won't look for you if I get pregnant again. I slept with you of my own free will this time and I will take responsibility for my actions."

Nash grabbed her shoulders, careful not to hurt her. "There were two of us against the wall and in my bed earlier, Satsuki. If you get pregnant this time you **will** let me know because I plan on being a part of my children's lives and that includes the three you kept from me. Which, by the way, I am not happy about, but I accept the reason why you kept silent. I raped you, no matter that I didn't physically hurt you, using your body's natural responses against you. I will get down on my knees, if needed, to atone for the rapes and for you having to raise our three children alone."

Satsuki looked up into his eyes and knew he was absolutely sincere. She had felt his sincerity when he had bowed his head earlier and apologized with the entire food court plus his family watching. Speaking of families…

"I met your brother and sisters earlier. After they introduced themselves, I thought their names sounded familiar together. When you and your parents appeared and I saw Iggy again, I connected the dots. Iggy talked about you guys all during our flight to the US when I moved to the US in August of 2014, although I didn't know you were his son since he referred to his eldest boy as Junior. I liked your dad when I met him, he reminded me of my own father."

"My full name is Ignatius Jameson Gold, Jr, and I'm named after my dad. He is the only one who refuses to call me Nash. He says that Junior is what he called me from the moment he named me and that's what he'll go to his death bed calling me, the stubborn old coot."

Satsuki giggled, surprised at how at ease she felt with Nash considering their previous history and what had just occurred between them. The raging forest fire of lust for him had receded to a small campfire in her belly, easily controlled. _I suppose a few mind blowing orgasms will do that to you…_

"Let's go join everyone before Dai-chan comes to find me. You haven't said anything about me telling my parents to bring the kids here. Did you not hear that part of my short conversation with mom?"

"I heard. I didn't know what to say. I'm nervous. Do they know about me?" Nash ran his fingers through his hair, excited yet scared shitless at the thought of meeting his children. Three children that he hadn't known existed not ten minutes ago, even!

"They asked me about you when they were four," admitted Satsuki as they walked to the conference room. "I told them your name and showed them pictures I found on the web. They only know we aren't together, not why."

Nash exhaled in relief. "Well, thank you for not painting me with the villain brush when we both know I fully deserve it."

They reached the doors to the meeting room and Nash held off on opening the door when he noticed Satsuki breathing in deeply for courage. He motioned with his head to the door and she nodded. Nash held the door open for Satsuki to enter and inhaled her scent as she walked past him. The underlying sweetness to her fruity scent was gone, replaced by the smell of him and he felt deep satisfaction from it. He walked in behind her and all heads turned to the newcomers.

Aomine's jaw dropped when Satsuki entered. He had known her from birth, practically, and he could tell by her slightly off center gait that something had happened. She had walked like that six years ago after the Incident. Aside from her walk she didn't act like she had six years ago. Aomine looked over at Nash, meeting a languid green gaze that spoke volumes about satiated pleasure. _What. The. Fuck._

Takao blinked rapidly in shock at this turn of events. He could tell these two had been doing the nasty as he recognized the afterglow from great sex and he was absolutely confounded. Sure, when they met again they couldn't take their eyes off each other, but seriously?!?! He leaned over to whisper in a way that everyone heard, "Ah, maybe 6 years of not getting any made our girl crazy, you think so, Shin-chan?"

Midorima elbowed his husband even as he shook his head admonishingly at Takao's antics. Himuro choked on his laughter and Murasakibara's cold purple eyes thawed a bit so he was no longer giving the green eyed blond the death stare. Kise looked back and forth between Satsuki and the other blond in the room, golden eyes anxious. He was reassured by Satsuki's familiar demeanor and just squeezed Daiki's hand comfortingly.

Nijimura had dropped his head to the table and was banging his forehead against it softly while his shoulders shook as he fought to suppress his guffaws. Akashi only sighed, accepting that Satsuki was an adult and remembering that Nash hadn't physically hurt the pinkette in the past. He also knew that Satsuki had only ever been with the father of her children and he hadn't been blind to their heated looks earlier.

Kagami frowned as he looked from Satsuki to Nash. " You guys look different from earlier… what… _oh my God, did you just fu-_ "

Kuroko clamped his palm over his husband's mouth. "Japanese, please, Taiga, but you actually don't need to speak right now."

Satsuki flushed as she quickly glanced over at the other side. Iggy had a thundercloud on his face while Yukina and Nat looked anxious. Natasha was smiling in relief _(why?)_ and Keegan was grinning broadly. Keegan felt confident that if Satsuki had slept with Nash again, this time voluntarily from what he could tell, things would get resolved.

Iggy got up from his chair, moved around the tables towards Satsuki, and dropped into seiza, bowing in abject humility. The rest of the Gold family, including Nash, immediately lined up beside him, all in seiza, all bowing. All laughter ceased instantly. "Satsuki Momoi Morrison, my sincerest apologies for what my son put you through. Please tell me how my family can make up for 6 years of-"

Satsuki had frozen in shock when Iggy dropped to his knees, but his words made her spring into action. The Golds had all dropped their gazes to the floor and Satsuki knelt down to urge them all back up. They stood, reluctantly on Iggy's part. "Please, get up. There's no need for this. I have accepted Nash's apology. Let us move on from this."

Keegan snorted. "Aniki's apology isn't the only thing you accepted from him today." 

Nash didn't even look towards his brother when he hit him in the gut with the back of his fist, enough to double Keegan over as he gasped for breath. Natasha and Nat both whacked him on the head while Yukina shook her head at her youngest son. He wheezed out an apology.

Iggy looked entreatingly at Satsuki. "I'm not faulting you in any way for not informing Junior considering the circumstances, but we know now. We want to meet our other grandchildren, spend time with them, and love them."

Yukina nodded. "Tasha, Keegan, and Nat said they are beautiful."

Satsuki urged them back to their seats while she and Nash took empty seats towards the ends of the upside down U-shaped table. "My parents are bringing the children. They should be here soon. In the meantime I will show you what they look like."

She looked around the conference room, noticing the big TV along one wall, with a Chromecast device hooked up to it. She turned it on and put the photos on her phone onto the television screen. She swiped until her most recent photo of Taiki was on display.

"This is the oldest, Taiki Momoi Morrison, 大輝, his name uses the characters for big and bright. Taiki was born on March 27th at 5:18 PM in the year 2015."

Yukina gasped. "Oh Iggy honey, Taiki does look exactly like Nash did at that age."

Iggy agreed and smiled softly. Nash's jaw clenched, feeling sadness at having missed the first five years of his children's lives and vowing not to miss any more. His eyes widened when the next picture popped up of two little girls who looked very similar to each other. They had the same facial bone structure with small differences in coloring only.

"The one on the left, with the blonde hair and pink highlights, is Naia Momoi Morrison, born at 5:22 PM on the same day. Her name, 夏逢, uses the characters for summer and encounter."

The Gold boys choked, eyes blinking rapidly while even Iggy had to chuckle at that. Takao laughed out loud saying, "I had that same reaction when she told us! Our girl has such a sense of humor."

Satsuki sniffed in mock disdain. "I'll have you know my parents gave me my naming sense. I was born in May and they named me Satsuki. Anyways, the girl on the right, with pink hair and blonde highlights, is Kaia Momoi Morrison, born at 5:30 PM just minutes after her sister. Her name, 海愛, uses the kanji for ocean and love. DNA test results performed after birth indicate the girls are monozygotic, born from the same egg."

Yukina smiled widely. "My new grandchildren are indeed lovely. The girls are a wonderful blend of the two of you."

Nat nodded. "You two made gorgeous children. I can't wait to see the baby pictures."

Takao snorted. "I hope you used protection this time or you'll be having more beautiful babies in the near future."

His jaw dropped when both culprits flushed guiltily. "Seriously?!?!!

More foreheads thudded to meet the table tops in front of them and Iggy glared at Nash. "Junior, what the hell? Were you not paying attention when I told you 'no glove, no love' when I gave you The Talk? Are more women going to come forward with your children?"

"No, Dad, I swear there are no other children."

Keegan rolled his eyes. "Not like you knew about these children so who's to say? You did get around, Aniki."

Satsuki coughed to disguise her giggle. "That was my reaction, too! I even asked if there was a club for his baby mamas that I should join."

Nash tossed his brother and Satsuki exasperated looks. "You are not helping here."

Satsuki shrugged. "Not my job."

"Sorry, Aniki," shrugged Keegan. 

Iggy harrumphed. "Satsuki-chan, I would like to request DNA tests be done in order to establish paternity. No, please don't be offended. I know they are Junior's kids, but that won't satisfy the trust board and I want all of my grandchildren to inherit."

Satsuki frowned, unhappy at the thought of being considered a gold digger. "I didn't tell you about them in order to extort money from your family. I just felt it wasn't right to keep them from you anymore."

Her phone vibrated. She checked the text message. "That's Mom saying they are nearly here. Dai-chan, would you mind meeting them at the entrance and bringing them here, please, thank you."

Aomine left with Kise accompanying him and Iggy picked up the conversation thread. "I know you aren't a gold digger, but that doesn't change the fact that the triplets are my flesh and blood and I want them to be fully acknowledged by the world as such."

Satsuki grimaced, unable to muster an argument against Iggy. "As you wish."

"I want to be named as their father on their birth certificates," announced Nash. "You live in L.A., too, so I'll be able to spend whatever time you allow me with them. With you in attendance, of course."

Left unsaid, but the heated gaze that never left Satsuki made clear, was the thought that Nash definitely wanted to spend time with her, as well. She had caught his attention and held it from the very first time he had seen her standing across the court with her team. Their eyes had met and Nash had felt the foundations of his world shake. He may have named his actions revenge, but the truth of the matter was that he had just wanted her, any way he could have her. And so he had taken her. Deep down inside he admitted to himself that while he was sorry over having given her no choice, he wouldn't change his actions even if he could.

Satsuki waited to continue the talks until her parents arrived and just showed more photos of the three children. There were shots of them playing the piano, practicing karate, practicing their letters and kanji, as well as everyday shots, including some with their uncles and two older children. Nash carefully noted that no other males showed up in the pictures except two men in their late 30s that he assumed were Satsuki's uncles. Looks like Satsuki hadn't cared enough about anyone she'd dated to take photos of them which pleased Nash greatly.

Aomine and Kise returned shortly with an older couple, with three children bursting into the room first. The kids looked around the room and stopped in their tracks, three pairs of green eyes widened in surprise when they noticed Nash sitting at the table. Iggy and Yukina were so captivated by the children they didn't notice the adults walking in behind. Setsuna and Keiichi walked in behind them and took seats next to Satsuki, with a package being discreetly slipped to the pinkette under the table that she shoved into her backpack. Setsuna's eyes narrowed when she saw Yukina, but she didn't say anything.

Satsuki subtly indicated for Nash to follow her lead as she stood up and walked to where her children seemed frozen by the door. As soon as Satsuki was close Taiki stirred from his trance and went to stand in front of her, arms outstretched protectively. Naia and Kaia went to stand on either side of their brother in a show of solidarity, indicating Satsuki was under their protection.

Nash had to work hard to keep from grinning at how cute they looked, especially considering he was 6'5" and Taiki, taller than his sisters by a couple of inches, wasn't even four feet tall. Nash stopped a few feet from them and went down to one knee to show them he was willing to be at an equal level with them. They didn't seem shy at all as they looked him over curiously.

"Taiki, Naia, Kaia," Satsuki said softly into the silence as all the other adults watched with bated breath. "This is your father, Nash Gold, Jr."

The children turned as one to look up at Satsuki, analyzing her facial expression and making sure that she didn't look in the least bit upset. She was smiling softly and they turned back to face their father, content that their mother approved of the meeting. The girls surged forward and made quick bows before opening their arms up for hugs. The adults noticed the slight tremor in Nash's arms as he enfolded both girls into a hug. Taiki and Satsuki were the only ones to see Nash's eyes glisten with the force of his emotions as he held the girls tightly for a while before releasing them. Naia and Kaia moved to bracket Nash after the hug and motioned their brother forward.

Taiki marched forward and leaned in to say softly, "You better not make Mommy cry again or you'll be sorry."

Nash looked into the threat that glared at him from eyes identical to his and whispered back, "When did she cry?"

"After we asked about you last year when we were four," the reply came not from Taiki as Nash had expected, but from Naia, eyes glued to Nash's face.

Kaia nodded, her own green eyes solemn. "We wondered where our daddy was since almost everyone else's daddies showed up to our end of the year program, but not ours."

"To be fair, everyone else had just their mommies and daddies," offered up Naia.

"We had Great Uncles Kaien, Ryu, and Takashi, along with Uncles Shuu, Tatsu, Kazu, Tai, and Tetsu, show up together with Mommy and Great Auntie Alex," giggled Kaia.

"Hey, Great Auntie Alex and Great Uncle Takashi were there for Taishi and Tatsushi," interjected Taiko. "Not for us."

"Oi, Ryouta and I woulda been there, too, but we were stuck in Boston!" hollered Aomine while Kise tried to shush him. "Honestly, Daikicchi, can't you see they are having a moment?"

Taiki ignored the interruption. "We asked where our daddy was when we got home. Mommy said you're not together because of 'reasons', but she showed us pictures of you. After the pictures she went to her room. She was crying."

"We never asked after you again," Naia and Kaia said together in unison with Taiki.

Satsuki covered her mouth in surprise. She remembered that day clearly, but she hadn't known they remembered it as well as they had been so young. The kids had come into the room to hug her and they never did ask after Nash again. 

Nash looked into three faces that fiercely looked back at him. "I can't promise that she will never cry again, but I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt her again. I will protect her with your help in the future, okay, Taiki?"

Taiki finally nodded and offered a bow in greeting before allowing himself to be enfolded in Nash's strong embrace. After a long hug with just Taiki, Nash added the girls into the embrace, hugging his children tenderly. 

After the hug ended Nash stood up, looking at Satsuki as he glanced towards his family. She nodded and the rest of the Golds came down to be introduced. Iggy openly cried as he and Yukina hugged the children while Natasha and Nat squeezed them tightly when it was their turn for introductions. Keegan picked them up one at a time and twirled them around.

"Satsuki-chan," began Iggy. "Would it be all right if the children went for ice cream with Kee and Nat? Assuming they are okay with that, of course."

The children jumped up and down excitedly and Satsuki nodded while reminding them to mind the adults. Taiki stood between Keegan and Nat while the girls bracketed the group and then they were off with their newly found uncle and aunt. After the five were gone the remaining four Golds turned, following Iggy as he walked over to where Keiichi and Setsuna sat. 

Yukina took a look at who she was facing and her heart sank. She had gone to school with Setsuna and had been two years behind her. Setsuna had been president while Yukina was a lower member of the student council. Iggy grimaced when he noticed Setsuna. He had gone to school with Setsuna's older brothers.

Satsuki's parents hadn't said a word beyond greeting their daughter when they entered, but had waited in silence as their grandchildren finally met the other side of their family. They watched calmly as a red haired man stopped in front of Keiichi, with the table between them, a slim Japanese woman beside him. Their eyes widened slightly upon recognizing the beautiful red headed actress who stood next to the Japanese woman and then narrowed upon sighting the blond standing next to his father.

Once they were all standing in a row the four bowed deeply, holding the bows as Nash calmly rendered another apology. "Momoi-san and Momoi-san, my deepest apologies for all the pain and anguish I put your daughter and you through for all these years. I have no excuses as there is no excuse for what I did."

"My family will offer whatever restitution you deem necessary for the past actions of my son, Setsuna-chan, Momoi-san," Iggy offered solemnly as they straightened up.

"The Nagasakis of Nagasaki Investment Corporation will also offer restitution," stated Yukina and Nash flinched slightly. "Apparently I failed drastically as a mother in raising Nash, Setsuna-senpai."

Nash stiffened, head turning to face his mother. "Mom! That's not true. My failings are my own and not a reflection on your teachings."

"Enough, Junior," Iggy ordered sharply and Nash reluctantly quieted. "Akashi-kun and the others were kind enough to fill in the blanks of the story that we were told by Nash six years ago."

Iggy turned his head to offer a gimlet stare at his oldest son. "Junior's version was: 'after the game I kidnapped a girl and gave her a good time before returning her to her team.' I know what he did was wrong, but when no outcry was made I confess to being relieved and more than willing to pretend nothing had happened."

Yukina continued. "I will also confess that I assumed, wrongly in this case, that the girls around Japanese athletes were the same as the ones around American athletes. The ones always chasing after my boys are NOT girls you would take home to meet your parents."

"I met your daughter during her flight to move to the US," added Iggy. "She only said that she had to be adopted by her uncles because of 'issues'. We chatted for a long time, mostly me jabbering on about my family, but Satsuki-chan was a very attentive listener and I was impressed by her poise and confidence as a seventeen year old speaking with an adult."

Satsuki finally joined in. "Iggy-san called his kids by name except he referred to his oldest son as Junior so I didn't know until today that Nash was the son of the business man I met six years ago."

"As we were saying," said Iggy. "Please allow us to offer our apologies and recompense for what happened."

Keiichi's eyes were glacial and he scoffed. "What could your family possibly offer that would equal the anguish that my wife and I felt when we found out that our only child had been kidnapped and raped while we were an ocean away in Hawaii on vacation. Or the fear that we went through while waiting for test results to tell us she didn't catch some horrendous disease from the power trip your son went on? Great, she's disease free, but now she's pregnant and has to make life altering decisions."

Keiichi paused to take a shuddering breath in the deathly silence that had fallen. "What sort of compensation were you thinking of offering for the loss of our daughter's innocence, or the fact that we had to send her away to be adopted by her uncles in America because Japan isn't kind to teenage mothers, or how about having to be across an ocean from our only child and our grandchildren? Huh? Tell me, what could you possibly offer that would make up for that?"

Keiichi ended his rant by slamming his hands on the table. Nash had gotten paler as the list of consequences from his transgression were shot from Keiichi's lips like bullets, flinching minutely as each bullet found their target. Nash fell to his knees at the explosive sound of palms slapping the tabletop, head bowed. Yukina and Natasha stood with eyes closed, tears steadily falling, while Iggy stood stock still, heart heavy in the electric silence that had fallen over the room.

Nash felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds, pride in tatters at his feet. He had absolutely no defenses against Satsuki's father's rant because he had been the cause of it all. His hurt pride, arrogance, and sense of entitlement had brought this series of events upon one innocent girl. He came, he saw, he conquered, and she had had to pay for the sins he had committed against her.

"There is nothing that would mitigate what I put her through," whispered Nash brokenly, head still bowed.

Satsuki's heart ached at the sight of the proud Nash on his knees. She may have had a few fantasies over the years of him begging for forgiveness on his knees, but the actual reality in front of her brought no joy or satisfaction. Nash had kidnapped her and had taken her against her will, but he had not hurt her and in the end it had been her choice to continue with the pregnancy.

"Enough, Daddy," Satsuki choked out, throat thick with anguish, reverting back to her childhood name for her father. "Yes, I got pregnant because of his actions, but I was the one who chose to go through with the pregnancy after the pills didn't work. I was seventeen, of course I didn't want to get pregnant, but once I found out I was, I couldn't bear the thought of killing my own flesh and blood. You said you supported my decision. You said you were glad I decided against an abortion."

Satsuki stopped, chest heaving, tears of hurt frustration falling. Setsuna sighed. "That doesn't mean that we weren't angry that you as our seventeen year old daughter had to make such decisions."

"Fighting about it now six years later won't resolve anything," Satsuki said, dashing away the tears from her cheeks. "And I absolutely do not regret making the decision that I made back then. Yes, it was hard being away from my family and friends even though I had Uncle Kai, Uncle Ryu, Kana, and Kairyu with me. Yes, it was hard adjusting to living in a foreign country. Yes, going to school pregnant was difficult even in America and especially after giving birth to three newborns."

She placed her hand on Nash's shoulder, urging him silently to get up but he wouldn't budge. "Yes, it was hard, but I would do it all over again because Taiki, Naia, and Kaia mean the world to me. Please, Mom, Dad, I have forgiven Nash. I want you to extend to him your forgiveness as well."

Iggy and Yukina bowed once more. "Please forgive our son, Momoi-san, Setsuna-chan/senpai."

Natasha wiped away the tears from her porcelain cheeks and sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve and somehow managing to look beautiful while doing such an inelegant deed. "Please forgive my younger brother."

Keiichi huffed out a dissatisfied sound. He stood up and vaulted over the table, leaning across the surface to pick his wife up and help her over as well. They approached Nash, the blond sitting in seiza with his head lowered in remorse. Keiichi noticed Nash bracing himself and sighed. He placed one of his hands on the top of Nash's head and Setsuna did the same.

"Stand up, Nash Gold, Jr," uttered Keiichi. "We forgive you for the sake of our current three grandchildren. The future would not bode well if our families are feuding."

Keiichi leaned down to confide quietly in Nash's ear. "If my suspicions are correct, I don't think my daughter wants the pill we brought her. This time she chose to be with you freely so you'll most likely be asked for your input. I suggest you choose wisely. It would be a shame if my grandchildren, current and future, were to have an idiot for a father."

They stepped back and Setsuna offered her hand to Nash. He looked up and Setsuna felt her mother's heart clench at his expression. Nash looked like a whipped puppy and it reminded Setsuna so much of Taiki. She and Keiichi had stopped feeling anger a long time ago and had only put on this display to see for themselves if Nash truly was sorry and now they believed it.

Keiichi also offered his hand and Nash took both, allowing himself to be helped up. "We have forgiven you and there shall be no more talk of recompense."

The Gold family finally relaxed and proceeded with introductions as those had been skipped earlier. Iggy and Yukina chatted with Setsuna, catching up on all the years they missed. The basketball players who had been frozen in their chairs over the scene exhaled sharply in relief and soon there was noise filling the room once more. Satsuki touched Nash's hand tentatively, asking if he was all right. He shook his head and she took his hand, intending to lead him to the nearest vending machine to get a drink.

Aomine jumped across the table and rushed over to join them. "Oi oi, you two are not going anywhere without a chaperone. The last time we let you leave to have a 'private chat' (he actually made finger quotes) you guys didn't come back until over half an hour later and you looked like you had been rolling around in bed for hours!"

Satsuki flushed beet red and Nash finally recovered from the verbal blows Satsuki's father had dealt him. He grimaced at Aomine's words and looked over at Satsuki's father. Keiichi used two fingers to point to his eyes and then pointed them at Nash, followed by a slashing motion across his neck. Nash blinked rapidly, mind racing over to the lightly spoken comments made to him earlier. Keiichi then turned back, rejoining his conversation with Iggy like nothing had happened. The three left the conference room and made their way down the hallway where they had noticed a few vending machines.

Nash dropped some coins in and chose two drinks, one of the drinks a bottle of water, twisting the cap off the soda as soon as he picked the bottles out of the dispenser. He chugged it down and stuck the water in his hoody's front pocket and Aomine snorted.

"Bet you wish you had a stiff drink right now, huh," the blue haired man said. "I haven't seen Uncle like that in years. You should be glad he was only pretending to be so mad."

Satsuki frowned. "Crap, I guess I was too upset by what Dad said to notice he wasn't actually that angry."

Nash shuddered. "Fuck, that was him only pretending… and I thought my sister was a good actress. She's got nothing on your dad, Satsuki."

"Hey, now, when did I give you permission to call me by my given name?" asked Satsuki archly, hoping to tease Nash into feeling better.

Aomine snorted, blue eyes bright with mirth. "It was probably around the same time he had you with your legs around your ears."

Satsuki gasped, face turning so red she looked like a tomato, and smacked Daiki's arm. "Dai-chan! Don't be so crass!"

Aomine put his hand on her forehead and gently shoved her away, keeping it there so that her arms flailed at him uselessly. "Hey, don't go calling me crass. I'm not the one who fell into bed with a guy the first time I see him after six years."

Nash finally felt all tension leave him and he grinned. "Yeah, I don't think I can call you by anything other than your first name since you've already screamed mine several times today. 'Nash, Nash!'"

Satsuki nearly turned purple as she turned to face the blond and Aomine laughed uproariously when Nash repeated Aomine's actions and held Satsuki back by his palm on her forehead. She batted the offending arm away and then they all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, man," Nash apologized again. 

Aomine waved his hand in the air in dismissal. "No need to apologise to me. I'm cool as long as Satsuki is."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "I was cool in the food court yet you jumped at Nash anyway."

Nash grinned at her. "That's just a guy thing."

"Yep," agreed Aomine. "A guy thing."

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Daiki!"

Three voices called out their names and three tiny figures ran to them with their newly found aunt and uncle following closely behind. The two dark haired siblings looked their older brother over carefully, questions in their eyes. Nash nodded reassuringly at them and they all returned to the conference room with the triplets raving about the ice cream cones their new aunt and uncle had given them.

Satsuki and Nash sat at one end of the upside down U-shaped table, giving them the illusion of privacy. Nash pulled out the bottle of water and offered it to her. "Here, if you need it…"

Satsuki reached for the bottle hesitantly and stilled when Nash covered her hand in his. Their gazes locked and the outside world fell away, leaving just the two of them. She could feel her body responding to his touch, innocent though it was, and her lips parted, tongue darting out to wet them, his intense gaze following the path of her tongue intently, bodies leaning in. Someone cleared their throat from across the room and they flinched back, hands parting. They looked over, but everyone else was carefully not looking at them while the kids were being entertained by their uncles with phone games.

Nash's breath left him in a sharp exhalation. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't keep my mind nor apparently my hands off you. The first time I saw you I felt my body stir and it was only with great effort that I forced myself to pay any attention to the game against your team. I couldn't help but wonder which of them you belonged to and I wanted to smash his face in."

Satsuki frowned slightly and Nash traced the lines of her furrowed brow. Her eyes never left his when she admitted, "For years I thought myself in love with Tetsu-kun (at this admission Nash's eyes darkened and Satsuki huffed), but he never gave me encouragement and I never pushed him for any. Sure, I'd hug him close whenever I could, but it was more like he was safe for me, you know?"

Nash arched one eyebrow. "Safe?"

Satsuki nodded solemnly, tracing the lettering on the water bottle. "I started developing early and boys, even men, would look at me in ways that made me feel like a slab of meat, approaching me all the time and trying to grab me. They backed off when Daiki was around, but we couldn't always be together and I couldn't pretend to be in love with him, I've known him since we were babies. He's like my little brother."

Nash nodded, feeling anger welling up inside at the animals sniffing after her, pointedly ignoring the fact that he had hungered after her as well. Sure, when he had seen her across the court he had noticed her curves and thought "I'd tap that", but the burning hunger hadn't started until their eyes had met.

"I admired Tetsu-kun greatly," Satsuki continued, ignoring Nash's glowering as she continued to spout nonsense, at least in his opinion, about another man in front of him. "I found most boys would back off when I told them I was in love with someone and Dai-chan scared off the rest."

She raised her right hand to slowly trace over Nash's cheek, trailing over his jaw, to stop at his lips. His tongue flicked out to lick her fingertip and she shuddered. "He was my friend and I felt safe with him, completely different to what I felt-feel with you."

Nash's face closed down and he drew back, the fire in his eyes flickering, jaw clenching. "Of course you didn't feel safe with me. I'm the animal that attacked you."

Satsuki sighed, her hand withdrawing to her lap. "Nash, if I hadn't responded to you, you would not have continued."

"That doesn't mean anything," scoffed Nash. "I know my way around women's bodies, I've been sleeping around since I was fifteen. You didn't stand a chance once I got my hands on you."

"It's not about you, it's about me!" Satsuki snarled, retaining the presence of mind to keep her voice low. "Do you think you are the only man who has ever touched me?"

Nash's face turned to granite, blood turning to ice at her statement. His gut churned as images of her with faceless men flashed through his mind, bile rising up, and he breathed through his mouth, pushing the ugly feelings away.

Satsuki looked away, remembering the numerous unsuccessful dates the boys had set her up with. "The boys tried hard to set me up with all the 'good guys' they knew in my first year in university. Guys from different departments were dangled in front of me: nerds, athletes, heck Himuro even introduced me to the assistant coach of the college basketball team, and let me tell you that man was chased after by half the school, girls and boys."

Nash's countenance continued to darken as Satsuki kept talking, fists clenched. "So what are you trying to tell me, that you slept with all those men so it's easy to forgive me for what I did because what does one man matter in an entire slew of men, even if I was the first?"

Satsuki flicked his forehead. "No, baka! I'm telling you that I went on many dates with many different types of guys, all attractive in their own ways, but I couldn't respond. All those good looking guys and the most I could do was allow them to hold my hand and kiss my cheek. Anything else made me very uncomfortable so after a while I stopped trying. I had my three kids, school, my boys, and my work with AMP so I was content."

Nash felt the ice in his veins start to thaw. He reached out to caress her cheek. "You ruined me for other women as well. I couldn't stop thinking of you and remembering the way you felt in my arms. I went to parties and picked up a couple girls (she jerked back at this), but my body wouldn't cooperate."

Satsuki's face was awash with bemusement. "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been with anyone else since me? It's been almost six years…"

A look of chagrin appeared on Nash's face, strangely making him look even more appealing. Satsuki felt the melting heat well up once more upon his admission of celibacy and dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from reaching for him. She was afraid if she touched him the flames would rage again and they were in a room filled with family and friends.

Nash leaned in, nose inches from her nape, and inhaled, breathing in her scent, feeling the piercing desire roar back to life. Her scent was light, sweet yet tart, like his favorite fruit, Rainier cherries, a heady fragrance that made blood rush straight to his dick, causing it to lengthen and harden. He groaned under his breath and focused hard on willing his erection away.

"Before I met you I ran wild," Nash uttered softly. "My mother was killed by a drunk driver while 8 and a half months pregnant with me. The emergency room performed a C-section just in time so I survived. Dad was heartbroken and spent nearly all his time working, so Nee-chan and I were raised by nannies. We hardly ever saw Dad until Mom, Yukina that is, arrived on the scene to bring him back to his senses and made him see that we needed him. 

"Dad wants me to take over the company for him when he retires so I've been groomed for that job practically since the day I was born. I've had to learn multiple foreign languages for the many countries our company does business with… Yukina was the one to encourage me to try a sport when I was younger in the hopes that it would be relaxing.

"I've been top of my class every year since the beginning of middle school. I speak Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Cantonese, Russian, Spanish, and French in addition to my native English. The pressure to be the best was very intense, basketball and martial arts were my only way of release until I hit fifteen which is when girls entered the picture."

Nash grimaced, not really wanting to tell her how much of a player he had been but feeling the urge to open all of himself up to her. "I've never had a girlfriend, never wanted or needed one. I'm smart, rich, good looking, and athletic. The girls all knew I slept around and they didn't care. Jabberwock threw parties and all the girls there were willing and easy, hell more than once a girl gave me head in front of a roomful of people and nobody blinked."

Satsuki glowered, an ugly feeling creeping through her. "Are you going somewhere with this story of yours or did you just feel the need to brag because I'm not interested in hearing about your sordid sex life."

"Yeah, I have a point in all this. I haven't slept with anyone else since I met you six years ago. I couldn't get you out of my mind and I'm not shitty enough to sleep with someone as a replacement," Nash continued in a quieter voice. "Not like my dick would get hard for anyone else anyway."

They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Nash opened up the water bottle and offered it to her. She took it with a small measure of hesitation and he took her free hand in his.

"You forgave me for my actions six years ago and I am grateful," he said. "Those actions resulted in three gorgeous children that anyone would be proud of, but we were very irresponsible today and that was again my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" demanded Satsuki. "I was there, too, I never once thought of protection."

"I'm the more experienced one, it's my responsibility," Nash insisted. "I don't know why it is, but whenever I am with you nearly all thoughts empty out of my head and all that remains is the relentless desire to get inside you. With the others I couldn't even let them suck me off without a condom between my dick and them, but you… anything that puts distance between us feels like anathema to me."

Satsuki pulled a face, jealousy warring with happiness at his words. She stared at the opened bottle of water in her hand and thought about the small box her mom had given her earlier. Last time there hadn't really been a choice to make. She hadn't gone with Nash willingly and she had been seventeen years old. Today she's twenty-three and had chosen herself to sleep with Nash. This time she had willingly given in to the raging fire that flared up every time he came near.

"Do you want me to take this pill?" she asked, searching his eyes for clues to his thoughts.

He never took his eyes off her face as he slowly shook his head. "No... strangely enough the thought of you getting pregnant again isn't terrifying."

He leaned in closer, lips brushing the shell of her ear, making her shudder at the words he whispered just then. "I'll be honest and tell you that the thought of you being pregnant again with my baby turns me on so much that I am using all of my self control to stop myself from carrying you back to my room so I can fill you with my flesh until you are screaming my name again, flooding you with my seed until you do get pregnant if you aren't already."

Her breath and her scent deepened, the sudden added sweetness emanating from her making his head spin. He growled throatily and nipped at her ear. They shuddered and forced themselves to lean back in their chairs, blinking rapidly to clear their minds from their passionate daze.

"Aw, fuck it," Nash bit out. "Satsuki, will you marry me?"

"What?" Satsuki's pink eyes were wide with surprise. "What brought that on?"

"I have not had one day in the past six years where you did not cross my mind," Nash admitted. "I wondered what you were doing, who you were with, if you thought about me, too...when I saw you during the interview Himuro gave I nearly lost my mind thinking you had gotten married since your name had changed. That night I got blind stinking drunk and went home with a girl, but I couldn't do it."

Satsuki stared into his eyes and realized he was absolutely serious, but… "Do you love me? The total number of hours we've spent in each other's presence adds up to way less than 24!"

Nash shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel about you. I can't keep you out of my head, I want you so much my dick hurts, you make me want to be tender and yet devour you at the same time, the thought of anyone else with you makes me want to rip their throats out… I don't want anyone other than you… is that love? Who knows, but I think we'll do well together."

Satsuki shuddered, feeling overwhelmed by the raging feelings swirling inside her. He had just articulated her exact same thoughts, well, except she didn't have a dick, but she did ache for him and she had ever since their first encounter. She looked at him with wide, wondering eyes and whispered her deepest, darkest secret, something she had never dared admit to anyone other than herself and Daiki.

"The first time I saw you on TV, in the match against Strky, I found you to be very attractive. It made me angry to feel like that after the way you behaved," came the softly spoken words he listened to intently. "I've been surrounded by gorgeous guys for years and yet I have never thought of anyone the way I thought of you. When I saw you in person and our eyes met from all the way across the court, it felt like an earthquake had hit me, all of my senses were left quaking in the aftermath."

"Almost as if something inside had awakened and was crying out 'mine!'?" Nash whispered, eyes burning with the force of his feelings.

"Yes," came the even softer response. "It was so confusing, but then our game started and I got caught up in the excitement so I shoved away those strange thoughts until the game was over. After my team won and you walked away I found myself wanting to stop you...but I didn't, because I didn't know what to say." 

Nash cupped her cheek tenderly. "I've only ever known lust before and while you definitely inspire that in me, lust is not all I feel. So I will ask you again, will you marry me?"

The "yes" slipped out in a slow sigh and Nash kissed her. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but quickly grew impassioned as the fires within turned into a raging inferno. They were stopped by hands reaching between them, palms on their foreheads prying them apart, and they gasped, flushing when they noticed everyone else had gone silent and were staring at them, including their children. 

Aomine shook his head as he stepped back from them, whispering so the kids wouldn't overhear. "Jeez, are you two in heat or what? Get a hold of yourselves! You are surrounded by family! I wouldn't put anything past Gold, but damn, Satsuki, I don't want to be seeing my 'sister' sucking face!"

Satsuki covered up her flaming face, whispering apologies that made Sakurai Ryo pop into her head. The same thought must have occurred to Daiki because he snorted out "Apologetic mushroom!" before stomping away to rejoin his grinning boyfriend. Nash noticed his dad and hers looking askance at him and pink covered his cheeks. _Woops, no more touching Satsuki, it's too dangerous. Both our fathers might kill me._

His brother and sisters all gave him the thumbs up though and he grinned at them before noticing his children staring at him with wide eyes. He motioned for them to come near. The triplets stood in a row facing their parents and Nash gently nudged Satsuki to get her attention.

"Taiki, Naia, Kaia," he started, feeling somewhat nervous. "How would you feel if Mommy and Daddy got married and we all lived together?"

The girls squealed, excited at the thought while Taiki cocked his head. "So quickly? We just met you today. How do you know you'll even like us or that we'll like you?"

_Wow, this one is too sharp_ , thought Nash. _I'll have to keep a close eye on him_. "Sometimes, Taiki, you meet someone and you just know deep down inside that this is The One. I never felt that until I met your mother which is why I just asked her to marry me."

Taiki quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips that looked so much like Nash's that he had to double take. "I guess you're not too bright then, huh, Daddy, since you met Mommy six years ago and are just now asking her to get married?"

Nash's jaw dropped while Satsuki and the rest of the room, who had been riveted to the show, burst out laughing. "Why you little!" Nash picked him up and started tickling him, peals of laughter ringing out while the girls cried out "Me, too! Me, too!" And of course all three kids had to be tickled and hugged. 

Nash's marriage proposal was revealed and both sets of parents sighed at the impetuosity of their children. The women's eyes sparkled at the thought of a wedding and they bent their heads to go over the logistics of it all. Nash pointedly stated he wanted to marry as soon as possible and Satsuki blushingly agreed while everyone else had the same thought. _These two can't keep their hands off each other, better they be married quickly, especially if Satsuki ends up pregnant again_. They all had noticed Satsuki still hadn't taken the pill her parents brought. 

A thought pinged in Iggy's head and he caught Nash's eye. He pulled Nash to the side and asked quietly if his son had told Satsuki about the trust fund. Nash blinked and shook his head. He had completely forgotten. Iggy told Nash to tell Satsuki as soon as possible to avoid potential misunderstandings and Nash agreed. He gestured for Aomine to occupy the children's attention and then gathered his family and hers to one side of the table while the others moved to give them privacy. Aomine obliged and soon the kids' attentions were diverted.

"Satsuki, I need to tell you something before we proceed further with wedding plans," Nash stated and Satsuki looked at him apprehensively. He squeezed her hands reassuringly. "One of my, I forget how many greats, great grandfathers established a dynasty trust for my family about a century ago. The trust was meant to ensure his family would be taken care of, but not extravagantly, at least according to him though I would beg to differ. The Golds weren't a very prolific bunch, somehow only managing to have one son each generation until my father with his four kids and my sister with her four. And I guess myself... The trust only has five ways for heirs to inherit funds so I'll list them for you now.

  1. He/she would gain $5 million upon turning 18
  2. He/she would gain $5 million for graduating high school
  3. He/she would gain $5 million for graduating from an institution of higher education
  4. He/she would gain $10 million upon being married for one year, first marriage only
  5. He/she would gain $1 million for each child produced, legitimate or otherwise, as long as authorities accepted the child, maximum of 5 children, adopted children count after 1 year"



Satsuki's and her parents eyes widened in shock and she stuttered, "W-w-what? Y-you're telling me you've already inherited $15 million dollars?"

Keegan cleared his throat, green eyes dancing merrily. "Actually, Aniki inherited $20 million already because he also received $5 million for his graduate degrees, too." 

Natasha grinned. "I'm sure my otouto is telling you this so you won't think he's marrying you to gain an additional $10 million on top of the $3 million he'll get as soon as he proves to the trust board those munchkins are his."

Nat's laughter rang out like bells. "Aniki's the gold digger here!"

Nash groaned and tugged on a lock of his baby sister's hair. "Well, my name is Gold…"

Satsuki blinked, mind racing. "Mom, do you think Uncles Satoru and Satoshi have time to draft a prenuptial agreement if we're planning on having a wedding ceremony next Saturday, the 18th of this month?"

Setsuna goggled, aghast. "You want to have a wedding ceremony in 7 days?!?! It's easy to get married, you just go to the government office, but an actual wedding involves more planning."

Satsuki shrugged. "Why not? We can do a little ceremony and have some dinner afterwards? All of our family lives in the greater Tokyo area. Uncles Kaien and Ryu and the kids will be here on the 17th, Alex and family will be in Japan in a few days, and Nash's father's family tree apparently doesn't have many branches so we'd just need to bring his grandparents over? Excuse me, mother-in-law-to-be, where is your family located?"

"My family is also mostly in Tokyo with only a few in other cities, but all in Japan. I was the only one who went overseas since I married an American," said Yukina.

Iggy grinned at his wife. "It hasn't been so bad has it, honey, marrying this gaijin?"

Keegan joined in the teasing of his mom. "And having his half gaijin babies?"

Yukina brought the back of one hand to her forehead and fake swooned. "I suffer every day from the horrors…"

Nash shook his head at his parents and turned his attention back to Satsuki. "I won't be needing a prenup. Everything that I have is yours."

"But-" 

He placed a finger on her lips and reiterated, "Everything… unless, you're really afraid I'm after your money?"

Satsuki scoffed. "What money? I haven't got any. I'm not the one that inherited flipping $20 million dollars before 25, nor did I just sign on with the Lakers for over $8 million for a first year's salary, nor am I-"

Nash quickly cut her off with a quick kiss and grinned brightly as she sputtered. "Let's just say neither one of us is digging for gold and leave it at that, shall we? Let's call your friends and our children over so they can join the wedding planning."

Everyone in the vicinity laughed and the rest of the room drifted over with Akashi leading the way. They were informed of the current state of affairs and just shook their heads in amusement. Midorima pulled out his phone and started looking into whether next Saturday would be a good day for a wedding.

"You are in luck, Satsuki-chan," Midorima announced, glasses glinting. "Saturday the 18th of July is Tomobiki; good luck all day except at noon, a great day for a wedding."

Yukina's eyes lit up in excitement as she began thinking of all that was needed and where they could have the wedding in Japan. "We could have the wedding on my parents estate. Mother's garden is especially beautiful this time of year."

Setsuna eyed Yukina balefully. "I was thinking we'd hold the wedding at _my_ family's estate with my brother-in-law, Ryuken, acting as officiant."

Yukina's pretty golden eyes narrowed. "Senpai, I will have you know that our garden has a clearing surrounding the tea house that would be perfect for a wedding."

Setsuna scoffed. "Our garden has a huge clearing surrounding a fountain that would be gorgeous. Even better, Satsuki loves fountains."

Iggy and Keiichi looked at each other, not sure how to resolve this dispute between their wives.

Satsuki coughed. "Mom… I don't think Grandma Sakura's clearing will be big enough. Just our family alone is 30 people, then there's Nash's family. His dad's side might not have many members, but we don't know how many Yukina-san would like to invite. Then there may be some from Nash's mother's side plus there are our friends, too, including my old high school team, and Jabberwock."

"We could check around to see if any of the hotels or other buildings in the Tokyo area with gardens are still available next Saturday," Iggy said. "Many weddings in Japan take place in June, right, so maybe we'll be lucky and places are still available?"

Akashi cleared his throat. "If I may interject, I have a suggestion. Our garden is available on that day and has space for over 100 guests, plus the dining hall for the reception. That's at least how many guests were invited to attend my high school graduation party. My father will not mind, he enjoys it when the estate is full and lively. He says it reminds him of when mother was alive as she loved to entertain. We also have everything necessary for a wedding: tables, chairs, linens, tableware, and an assortment of decorations. All in white and red, too, conveniently enough."

Yukina and Setsuna looked at each other and then both of them conceded when Satsuki nearly screamed in excitement and happiness, glomping on to Akashi to engulf him in a tight hug which he accepted calmly, patting her back tentatively. She had always been much more physically demonstrative than anyone else he knew other than Kise. 

"We could do the reception like a festival after a brief ceremony? That way we won't need fancy dinner plates, just paper ones from the vendors? Maybe get the same vendors that you had at the mini festival last month?" Satsuki pondered aloud. "I really enjoyed all the dishes offered."

"We may need a few more food stalls though," Nijimura joined in the conversation. "Or the kitchen staff can also provide some extra dishes, Seijuro-kun? Like sekihan, fruit, and maybe sushi?"

Yukina nodded in agreement. "We should definitely serve sekihan, no wedding would be complete without red rice. We can have our house staff come to assist with setting up, decorating, and food prep as well. Our chef's specialty is sushi so he may be especially helpful, Akashi-kun."

Takao raised his hand eagerly, like he was in kindergarten. "Hey, Izuki-senpai and I like to do photography as hobbies. Not to toot our own horns or anything, but I think our photos turn out really well. I'm sure, just like me, he'd do it for food and drinks."

Satsuki laughed. "Well, I was planning on inviting Seirin as well as my old high school basketball team so if Shun-kun can make it and would be willing to take photos that would be terrific, Kazu-kun. We would of course pay you for your time, both in taking the photos and any editing that may be required?"

Takao nodded. "I'll text him right now. I've got an idea for the music. You know my sister, Kasumi, and Shin-chan's sister, Shizuka, are big into music, they are even part of a band with their boyfriends. They have their own YouTube channel where they upload all of the covers they've done. They've even got music videos that look professional! I can ask them if they'd like to perform next week? You guys missed them playing at Hyuuga and Aida's wedding last year. People liked them so much they got referrals and played a few other gigs."

"I'm a subscriber to their channel, Quantum Singularity," Satsuki said. "They've been doing this for a few years, right? Their first uploads were of them singing karaoke, filmed using their phones and now they look like professional music videos. They've gotten over ten thousand subscribers now. I think doing Japanese and English songs helped their popularity grow. Not to mention the anime and video game songs. I would absolutely love to have them."

"Wait, wait!" Nat exclaimed. "You guys referring to the Quantum Singularity channel? You're related to them?! They do music, cosplay, and video games. Ni-chan and I were looking for anime song covers a few years ago and stumbled across them. We've both been subscribers ever since. What a small world!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "The girls do sound terrific and I suppose the boys aren't too shabby either. They've done all types of music genres, too, so you'd probably be able to pick and choose whatever songs you like. If they don't already have the sheet music they can pick it up quickly. Seijuro and I also know, by heart, a few Western classical pieces that are very popular at weddings."

Akashi nodded. "Shintaro and I played together when we were younger for our mothers. One of Mother's favorite songs was Ave Maria so we accompanied her while she sang, myself on violin while Shintaro played the piano. Aunt Senna's favorite was Canon in D and I think those two songs will be engraved into my head until death, we played them so often."

Takao grinned."They just texted me back and said they are available and would love to play for the wedding. Kasumi plays piano and flute while Shizuka can play both piano and violin. They'll not only play live music, but will DJ, too. I asked the girls to join us so we can plan easier."

Akashi nodded. "We can check among our other friends to see if they would be interested in performing as well. After the dinner portion of the reception is over we can do karaoke and dancing, too?"

"Sei-kun, that sounds fabulous," Satsuki gushed. Then she turned to her fiance."I only have Dai-chan and our kids on my side as attendants otherwise there would be too many. I have 13 cousins counting Kana and Kairyu," Satsuki commented. "Do you have anyone you want to stand with you other than your siblings, Nash?"

Nash shook his head. "Nah, if we keep it to my siblings and Aomine that'll be an even two males and two females. Aomine can walk down with Nee-chan while Kee and Nat can walk down together. Taiki can be our ring bearer with Naia and Kaia as flower girls, bringing our total attendants to lucky number seven? Unless you also want to have your little cousins, my nieces and nephews, and/or Alex's three as well?"

Satsuki shook her head. "Seven is fine otherwise it just gets crazy. Your sisters and I can go dress shopping with Naia and Kaia and we can look for a suit for Taiki. I made my guys bring tuxedos with them since we were going to be in Japan for nearly two months so Dai-chan's suit is covered, but what about you guys, Nash?"

Keegan laughed as his brother ruefully stated they also had tuxedos because Yukina's parents liked them to sometimes dress formally for dinners with the family. Nash said he would be more than happy to spend some man to man time with his son to help him pick out a suit, maybe find one that would be a close match to Nash's own tuxedo even.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, didn't Mibuchi-san open his own hair salon?" asked Kise. "Do you think he would be willing to do the hair for Satsuki-chan, Natasha-nee, and Natsuna-chan along with Naia and Kaia? I can do their makeup while he does hair if he's available. I learned from watching Diana-nee-chan."

Akashi stated he would text Reo to find out and also that he was waiting to hear back from his personal assistant about the food vendors. He had texted her immediately after offering up his estate as a wedding venue. 

Takao let out a gleeful cry after his phone notified him of several incoming messages. "Satsuki-chan, Izuki-senpai says he would love to be one of your photographers and if we want, his father is a professor of Film and New Media at Tokyo University of the Arts. For the same price that you'd pay a professional videographer his dad would gather available students to film your big day using the university's equipment. The end result would be part documentary part big screen movie?"

Satsuki nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please! That sounds like fun."

Himuro conferred with his boyfriend and then he offered their services to make the wedding cakes. They would make their extremely popular strawberry shortcakes, one heart shaped one for the bride and groom to display before cutting, then several rectangular ones for the rest of the guests. Fortunately, the Akashi estate's kitchen was huge and wouldn't be out of place in a five star restaurant. Himuro and Murasakibara would bake the cakes the day before, leaving plenty of time for the rest of the food preparation. Kagami offered his assistance in baking the cakes and Kuroko said he would supervise since he didn't bake.

They continued to work on fleshing out the details of the wedding and then Akashi gave them more good news. The food vendors were on board and Reo was more than happy to do hair that day since he was free because he normally had Saturdays off. Akashi stated he would forward all bills to Iggy. Keiichi started to protest, but Iggy told Keiichi to take charge of making sure the hikidemono (thank you gifts) were perfect. 

Setsuna agreed on her husband's behalf, saying Satsuki could go with her grandmothers to choose items for the thank you gifts and also stated her side would be responsible for providing the 1,000 golden origami cranes. She planned to outsource them to the eleven older ones of Satsuki's cousins, saying the boys had plenty of time to fold 84 cranes between them.

Yukina marveled at how the wedding planning was coming together so nicely and thanked Akashi, as his offering his estate as the venue meant a very difficult part had been taken care of. She and Setsuna also thanked everyone who offered their assistance with the wedding, stating they would give bonuses to all the staff members as the wedding would be outside of their usual duties. 

Satsuki wrinkled her nose as she started listing the friends she would be inviting. She would be sending them an email with the wedding details followed up by a phone call. It was unfortunate, but she didn't have the time for paper invitations as the wedding was in a week. Setsuna and Yukina would call their families to invite them to the wedding and to answer any questions as to why they were in such a rush. 

By some stroke of fortune everyone invited was able to attend and arrangements were made for those coming from overseas. Nash had called his birth mother's parents himself to invite them to his sudden wedding, simply saying he had reunited with the woman he had had a turbulent past with and informing them of the existence of his three children. Thomas and Maria Gallagher were shocked and excited at the same time. They had been retired for a while now and not currently traveling so were thrilled to attend their grandson's wedding. 

Iggy made arrangements for his former in-laws as well as his parents to fly to Japan and stay a few days before and after the wedding. They would be staying in the same hotel as the Golds. NIC owned a luxury five star hotel so they were able to arrange additional rooms easily. 

  
  



	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and make no money off of this story. 

People have grown since high school so I thought it would be a good idea to show their current heights.

Name Old height Current height

Satsuki 5'3" 5'4"

Nash 6'3" 6'5"

Aomine 6'3.5" 6'6.5"

Kagami 6'3" 6'6"

Kise 6'2" 6'4"

Himuro 6' 6'2"

Murasakibara 6'10" 6'11"

Kuroko 5'6" 5'9"

Akashi 5'8" 5'11"

Midorima 6'5" 6'6.5"

Takao 5'9" 5'11.5"

Nijimura 5'10" 6'2"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 7 The Wedding**

_July 11th-July 18th, 2020_

Satsuki set to work researching wedding ceremonies in order to design one that she would be happy with. Yukina and Setsuna helped her brainstorm ideas and Nash helped by staying out of it, saying he trusted the three of them to come up with something that would satisfy Satsuki. Natsuna offered to create wedding program fans once everything had all been decided.

Midorima and Takao conference called their sisters and scheduled time for practicing the requested songs. Natasha was eavesdropping on their conversation and, after asking Satsuki, found out Kasumi and Shizuka were one year ahead of Natsuna, the two having just completed one year in college while Nat had just graduated high school. The three girls seemed to share the same tastes as well so Tasha asked if Nat could join in the conversation. In the end Kasumi and Shizuka decided to join them in the Village so they could plan the wedding music together with Satsuki's input.

Satsuki and Nash would make appointments with the U.S. Embassy to prepare their Sworn Affidavits of Competency to Marry and Satsuki planned to pick up a kon-in todoke form at the municipal government office during one of her wedding shopping trips. She and Nash would complete the kon-in todoke and gather all the relevant paperwork in order to register their marriage the Friday before their wedding ceremony. Once they were legally married they would request a “Certificate of Acceptance of Notification of Marriage” as proof.

Alex laughed and laughed when Kagami called to tell her the news. She told him she was so sad (not) that she couldn't help out with wedding planning, but would love to sing at the wedding.

Takao Kasumi and Midorima Shizuka arrived later that afternoon, each carrying a backpack stuffed full of music books and folders crammed with printed sheet music. Nat and Keegan eagerly introduced themselves to the girls and the four quickly had their heads bent as they shuffled through papers, with Natasha joining them after she finished her long distance call with Grandma Maria.

Satsuki finished her research on wedding ceremonies and pulled Nash and Akashi with her to join the people currently brainstorming ceremony music. She pulled up the notepad on her phone and sketched out a brief outline of the ceremony with the music they all chose. She forwarded it to Nat and then they worked on fleshing out the wedding details. 

The ceremony would take place in the garden and then the party would move inside to the dining hall that would act as a dance club after the reception/karaoke. Quantum Singularity (QS), the four person band that Shizuka and Kasumi had formed with their boyfriends, had a 128 laser lights projector that they offered as part of their party package.

Natsuna offered to help with decorating the hall to look like a nightclub and the girls from QS jumped on the idea. Phones were whipped out as they all searched for ideas and Akashi stated his home would be open for them to start the decorating whenever they needed.

Then the remaining members of Jabberwock arrived at the Village and Nash went to greet them. After a while the four team members rejoined the wedding planning group and the newcomers apologized to everyone in the room after they introduced themselves. They seemed a bit shell shocked by Nash's sudden fatherhood as well as his decision to marry, but after a few blinks they just shrugged in acceptance as they had all noticed their leader had changed after the Incident.

Allen, Nick, and Zack had been to quite a few clubs and so had many ideas to add to the rapidly growing pile and also offered to help decorate. Akashi had a maid servant from the house send pictures of the dining hall and Allen's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

_"Whoa, man, your crib is lit!"_ Allen tilted his head this way and that as he scrolled through the pictures on Akashi's phone. _"This'll be a cinch. You guys said the band has a laser lights projector so we just need to order LED string lights along with light curtains, some under the table lights, and we'll be in business."_

Nat showed a picture she found on the internet to everyone. _"So we'll surround the bases of the tables with blue lights as well as line the bar, right? We can have LED candles on the tables and with the light curtains on the walls there'll be plenty of light and we can have the recessed lights on at the bar, too."_

Keegan squinted as he put his imagination to work. _"We can hang icicle lights from the ceiling of the dance room, too. All of that plus the projector will look awesome!"_

_"How many people are going to be at this after party, anyway?"_ asked Nick. _"How late is it going to go?"_

_"We'll have maybe 40 people staying for the after party. Here's the timeline of the whole thing,"_ Satsuki said. _"We'll start the ceremony after 4 PM, then the festival reception and karaoke will be immediately afterwards, ending at 8. This is when the children and the older generation will likely depart. The dance club party will end around 10 or 11PM. We don't want the staff to have to stay too late cleaning up."_

Akashi's eyebrows furrowed in bemusement. _"You know I would have the live-in staff stay for the after party cleanup while the others left after cleaning up the garden. They wouldn't have to catch any trains. We can keep the party going until midnight if you want."_

Nash laughed low in his throat. _"Oh, the two of us will be partying way into the night, but you guys can stop anytime after we leave at 10 for our hotel room."_

Satsuki's cheeks turned bright pink, but she didn't contradict her fiance. She decided it would be in her best interests to change the subject. _"When I emailed everyone to invite them to the wedding I asked if they wanted to sing or otherwise perform at the reception. I think that would be fun. I know the children would love to sing some Disney songs. I was going to sing a song for my parents."_

Natasha's eyes gleamed. _"What song were you planning on singing? Nash will sing it with you."_

_"Oi, Tasha!"_ Nash glowered at his oldest sister. 

Satsuki's eyes lit up. _"Nash, you can sing? I was going to sing 'You Raise Me Up' and a duet would be perfect. Otherwise I'll sing it by myself, but then you'll have to come up with something for your parents. Ummm… would you like to do something for Marina?"_

Natasha nodded emphatically. _"Nash sings very well. Mother was an avid music lover before she passed; she played the piano and the flute and her voice was like an angel's. Father had us all learn the piano and take voice lessons starting in kindergarten. Nash and Kee also learned to play the guitar. I stuck with just the piano, but Nat learned the violin, too."_

Satsuki wrinkled her brows, remembering all the things Nash told her he had to learn while growing up. All the languages, music, athletics, and martial arts, on top of being expected to be at the top of his class. Nash smoothed away the wrinkle in Satsuki's brow and leaned in to whisper in a voice that made shivers go down her spine.

_"You can see why I had a lot of tension to release,"_ the low, rough almost growl made Satsuki squeeze her thighs together in renewed need and she shook her head to break the spell that Nash so effortlessly put her under.

Satsuki gathered everyone around to talk about songs for the reception and soon enough everything was in order. The days leading up to the wedding went by quickly, between dress shopping, tuxedo shopping for Taiki, practicing basketball along with songs, and decorating the gardens and dining hall, but soon enough came the big day.

One day during the middle of the week, Nash and Satsuki had taken the triplets to Tokyo Summerland, with many hanger-ons in tow. Nash's siblings, all members of the GoM including their boyfriends, Jabberwock, and Alex had decided to join in the fun. This allowed Nash and Satsuki family togetherness as well as alone time since there was plenty of adult supervision for Taiki, Naia, and Kaia. They spent the day playing in the water park and the amusement park.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday, July 18th, 2020, The Wedding Day_ **

The day of the wedding arrived rather quickly, but Satsuki was not nervous as she gathered up all of her and the children's stuff and headed to Akashi's house after breakfast. The gardens and dining hall had been decorated earlier in the week, but it never hurt to double and triple check every detail. 

The dining hall's two sets of huge glass doors leading out into the gardens were wide open, while natural sunlight streamed through the glass windows, causing the dozens of chandeliers to sparkle beautifully. The left side of the room had a small stage where Quantum Singularity set up their instruments and laptop, with a huge TV screen hanging from the ceiling, hooked up to the laptop for karaoke later. Across the large dance floor (spacious enough for 50 people to dance comfortably) was the rectangular head table with 9 places set for the entire wedding party including the three children.

Sixteen round tables completely covered in white tablecloths, empty of chairs as those were currently in the garden, were arranged on both of the other sides of the dance floor, LED flower candles in the center of each table set with glassware and silverware only. The bar was located at the far end of the ballroom, away from the doors leading to the gardens, and close by the dessert tables. 

The gardens were festooned with string lights and lanterns, with chairs lined up in rows on either side of the aisle leading to the gazebo in the middle of a pond with arching bridges on the right and left side. The gazebo pillars and roof were covered in lights, with icicle lights hanging down from the ceiling. On the other side of the pond was where the instruments for Quantum Singularity, keyboard, guitar, and drum set along with microphone stands. Speakers were strategically placed all around.

The film students flowed around, taking pictures and videos of makeup and hair being done, Takao and Izuki mingling with them as their own professional quality cameras flashed. A simple lunch of finger sandwiches was provided for everyone and the day passed quickly enough and soon guests appeared, led to their seats by well dressed ushers as QS played quiet classical music in the background.

Once all the seats were filled and the two officiant's were standing in the place by the podium in the gazebo, Quantum Singularity's drummer played a rousing call to arms to inform everyone the festivities were about to start.

************ Wedding Program ************

**The Wedding**

**Celebration Uniting**

**_Satsuki Momoi Morrison_ **

**_&_ ** ****

**_Ignatius Jameson Gold, Jr._ **

**_(Nash)_ **

**_Saturday, July 18th, 2020_ **

**Prelude**

_Ave Maria_

Maria Gallagher,

Shintaro Midorima,

& Seijuro Akashi

**Seating of the Family**

_Canon in D_

Shintaro Midorima

& Seijuro Akashi

**Attendants' Processional**

_Every Heart_

Quantum Singularity

**Groom's Processional**

_Imperial March_

Quantum Singularity

  
  


**Bride's Processional**

_Every Time We Touch_

Shintaro Midorima 

& Seijuro Akashi

**Welcome Message**

**Exchange of Vows and Rings**

_This I Promise You_

Alexandra Garcia Kagami,

Himuro Tatsuya,

& Quantum Singularity

**San-san-kudo**

**Presentation of the Bride and Groom**

**Recessional**

_At the Beginning_

Alexandra Garcia Kagami,

Kagami Taiga,

& Quantum Singularity

**Wedding Party**

_Parents of the Bride_

Keiichi & Setsuna Momoi

Dr. Kaien & Dr. Ryuken Morrison

_Parents of the Groom_

Ignatius & Yukina Gold

_Officiants_

Dr. Kaien Momoi Morrison

Dr. Ryuken Stephen Morrison

_Wedding Attendants_

Daiki Aomine

Bride's best friend

Natasha Marina Sullivan

Groom's older sister

Keegan Yukio Gold

Groom's younger brother

Natsuna Ignacia Gold

Groom's youngest sister

_Ring Bearer_

Taiki Momoi Morrison

Son of the Bride & Groom

_Flower Girls_

Naia and Kaia Momoi Morrison

Daughters of the Bride & Groom

_Ushers_

Alexandra Garcia Kagami

Tatsuya Himuro

Taiga Kagami

Ryouta Kise

Tetsuya Kagami

Kazunari Takao

Atsushi Murasakibara

Shuzo Nijimura

_Quantum Singularity_

Sora Higarashi

Yuuto Higarashi

Shizuka Midorima

Kasumi Takao

  
  


**Thank you**

To all of our beloved family and friends without whom this special day would not have been possible. The journey to this day was long, but you helped us stand strong.

Love,

**Satsuki & Nash**

Special thank you to the late Marina Gallagher Gold without whom I would not exist. Mother, you will always be in my heart.

**Nash**

************ Wedding Program ************

Right after the couple said their vows a very familiar tune started up and Satsuki started giggling. Alex had requested an addition to the program, a surprise song by the triplets along with the GoM, Kagami, Takao, Nijimura and Himuro.

 **Aomine** : Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words.

 **Taiki and Kise** : There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don’t got a lot to say

But there’s something about her

And you don’t know why

But you’re dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

 **Naia and Kagami** : Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It’s possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don’t take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

 **Triplets plus** :

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain’t gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain’t that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

 **Kaia and Takao** : Now’s your moment

Sitting here across the way

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don’t say a word

And she won’t say a word

Until you kiss the girl

 **Triplets plus** :

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don’t be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don’t stop now

Don’t try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

 **Nijimura and Akashi** : You’ve got to kiss the girl

 **Kagami & Kuroko**: Why don’t you kiss the girl

 **Murasakibara & Himuro**: You gotta kiss the girl

 **Midorima & Takao**: Go on and kiss the girl

*************** Epilogue ***************

After Nash and Satsuki got married then it was time for the Olympic Games. Jabberwock took Gold and Strky took Silver for 3x3 Basketball while Team Japan won Gold for regular Basketball. Nash signed on with AMP upon returning from the Games. He and Satsuki bought a nine bedroom house in Beverly Hills minutes away from everyone. Nash stayed with the Lakers for fourteen seasons before retiring from basketball to take up the reins of his father's company. They ended up with six children total, two more sons and another daughter.

Aomine and Kise retired from the NBA after playing twelve seasons with 5 Championship titles. After retirement they also moved to Beverly Hills and bought a house. They chose to stay in the US so they could get married, Aomine deciding to coach high school basketball while Kise took on acting full time. They used a medical procedure where a stem cell from Kise was converted into an egg fertilized by a sperm from Aomine along with a surrogate and had two sets of identical twins, first boys and then two years later girls. 

Himuro and Murasakibara retired from the NBA after nine and eight years respectively, also getting married. They, too, followed in the Aomine-Kise's footsteps and used the procedure and a surrogate to conceive identical twin girls and then identical twin boys. They opened up a little cafe and bakery in Sawtelle Japantown called Rimfire that was very popular even though it was only open from 11am-4pm. They served delicious Japanese and American lunches made by Himuro and desserts made by Murasakibara. They bought a house in Beverly Hills just 1 minute drive from both Alex and Kagami's houses.

Kagami retired from the Lakers after sixteen seasons. Taiga and Tetsuya were the first to conceive with the procedure and had identical twin girls on Tetsuya's birthday after the 2020 Games. Four years after their twin daughters were born they had a son. Tetsuya continued to work from home with AMP and had au pairs to help with the children until they started kindergarten then he went to work as a preschool teacher. Taiga worked at Rimfire when he wasn't called in as a volunteer firefighter.

Akashi informed his father of his lack of interest in taking over the Akashi Group one year into his contract with the Kings so Akashi Masaomi remarried and conceived another heir. Seijuro married Nijimura's little sister, Hinata, and they had two sons followed by identical twin daughters. Seijuro played for the Kings for seventeen seasons before retiring to Beverly Hills to become an assistant coach for the Los Angeles Clippers.

Nijimura and Natsuna started dating after the Gold wedding and got married right before Nat's sophomore year at university. They had two girls and a boy. Nijimura worked at AMP for fifteen years before leaving to take over his family company.

Midorima played for the Knicks for eight seasons before retiring from professional basketball. He became a doctor of internal medicine and worked part time. Takao continued to work for AMP and they had identical twin boys followed by two girls. 

The End

***************************************************

I apologize for the abrupt ending. I ran out of motivation and ideas for more and instead of just abandoning the story I just decided to summarize it how I had originally planned.


End file.
